Unknown Past
by Macala A
Summary: When Buffy runs away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

Chapter 1

In a small restaurant in LA a petite blonde girl was idly waiting behind the counter, her nametag read Anne but in reality her name was Buffy Summers. She was lost in her own memories of the friends and family she abandoned because she just couldn't face going back after all that had happened there, all that she had been through…. She admonished herself for her train of thought. As she pulled herself out of her thoughts she noticed a customer walk in prestigiously

"What can I get you sir?" Buffy inquires from her position in front of the table.

"Anne, is it? Well I would like a cup of tea if you would please?" The gentleman drawled with an eloquent British accent that reminded her of Giles.

"Sure thing. I will be right back with that tea," Buffy replies as she jotted down his request and walked away.

Buffy started boiling water for his tea. As the water boiled Buffy took in the man's appearance. He had long platinum blonde hair and piercing silver eyes that were extremely cold and hard. He looked almost aristocratic, she might have even said royal. He watches her closely and it was putting her on edge, she didn't like the look in his eyes. He was looking her up and down appreciatively it was making her feel dirty.

The kettle started to hiss indicating that the water was boiling and indeed ready. She grabbed a teacup, saucer and a couple of tea bags, so she could prepare the tea for the man. As she was finishing she walked the teacup and saucer over to the man.

"Here you go sir. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Buffy asked in the most polite voice she could possibly muster with the wiggins he was giving her.

"No, Buffy, that will be fine," The man said with a malicious smile on his face.

Buffy was starting to walk away when she noticed that he used her real name. She cautiously turned around to peer at the man curiously, trying to place if she had ever seen the man before. She was sure that she would have recognized the man if she had, he wasn't the most ordinary looking of people with his hair and eyes, not to mention the weird black…was that a dress? Is he really wearing a dress? How did she not notice that before?

"Do I know you? How did you know my name?" She questioned in a low deadly voice and with a glare that any normal baddie she fought would have been fleeing from.

"Well it is your name is it not? My lord has requested that I find you and bring you to him," The man said with a wicked look on his face as he drew out his thin…STICK.

"Are you kidding me you are trying to threaten me with a STICK of all things. I have faced bigger, scarier things then you and your stick. I would recommend you turn and walk away now, after leaving a very generous tip that is, before I get really cranky," She stated with a scowl on her face.

The man was pointing that damn stick at her with a what sounded like a Latin word leaving his lips 'Stupefy' then a bright light shot from his stick straight at Buffy who dodged it with ease rolling to the side. When the front door to the restaurant flew open allowing the entrance of a group of people. The one that caught her eye was an older man with long white hair with a matching long white beard, who hummed with power. He was also wearing a dress that was a deep blue with silver stars and moons adorning it in different places.

"Well, Lucius, it is a strange coincidence that we should run into one another here?" The old wizened man said.

"Dumbledore," The man that was referred to as Lucius practically hissed threw clenched teeth, "I was just enjoying a cup of tea that miss Summers brought me."

"Okay, enough how the hell do you know who I am?" Buffy basically screamed. Causing all the occupants of the restaurant to stop and look upon the scene in front of them.

As the attention was focused on Buffy, Lucius apparated away with a 'pop'. Buffy quickly turned to the spot Lucius was standing with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Where did he go?" She demanded of the group standing off to the left. A faint 'Silencio' could be heard in the back ground, at that moment Buffy felt a surge of power course through the air. One of the members of the group cast another spell on the occupants of the diner then as if nothing happened the remaining occupants of the restaurant turned back to doing whatever they were doing before hand.

The one that was called Dumbledore stepped forward but thought wiser of it as Buffy fell into a fighting stance. "He apparated, disappeared," Dumbledore quickly corrected himself when he caught a glimpse of Buffy's expression.

"Ok lets just forget the fact that a guy just disappeared and move on to who the hell you are? Why are you here? And what did he want with me?" She retorted back in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Oh of course how rude of me, I plum forgot the introduction in the excitement. My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This kind man to my left is Arthur Weasley, who works in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office for the Ministry of Magic. The man directly to his left is Remus Lupin, who is the Professor of DADA also known as the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused to gather a breath, "Finally the man to Remus's left is Alastor Moody, former Auror for the Ministry of Magic and all of us are members of the Order of the Phoneix a secret organization of wizards who are trying to bring the downfall of Voldemort," Buffy noted two things first she noticed that every member of the strange group flinched, besides Dumbledore himself, at the mention of this name. Secondly she noticed the man named Alastor Moody who looked like he had been through a few too many battles, with a wooden leg and scars all over his face, not to mention the weird ball in his eye socket that was spinning wildly with what appeared to be no direction, "He is an evil wizard in our community that is trying to take over the wizarding community, getting rid of any muggle born or mixed blooded witch or wizard and now appears to have an intrest in you my dear, whew that was quite an explanation," He finished with a kind smile.

Buffy backed up until the backs of her knees clashed with a chair and heavily sank into the object with a sigh. She weary looked up at the wizened, she quessed wizard, "So you guys are some type of wizards, with the mojo and everything?" She asked in a quite and tired voice.

"Yes we are," Remus was the one to speak this time.

"Neat, but why would this Voldemort want me? I don't do magic that's Willows thing," Buffy said almost desperately she was trying to hide from this type of situation. If she wanted this she would have stayed in Sunnydale with her friends and family. She ran away because she couldn't handle anything like this right now, not after Angel…. Though she knew the answer she just was hoping against hope that they didn't know the truth about one Buffy Anne Summers.

"ANNE," a fat guy bellowed for her, "What are you doing you better start getting to work or you are fired, so help me."

"Sir, if I could interject here, I believe 'Anne' will be quitting," Arthur stated.

At that the group of men escorted Buffy out of the restrurant.

"My dear you know very well why Voldemort would want you, you are The Slayer after all," Dumbledore quitely spoke as they walked down the street right in the direction of her dingy little apartment. He continued in a sad tone, "What you may not know is, although you may have been raised muggle you are a witch, a powerful witch. I am sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this news but you are adopted. Annabel, your biological mother, I am afraid died years ago in a battle of the first war against Voldemort."

Buffy abruptly stopped, "No that can't be true my mother would have told me I was adopted. You must have the wrong girl. Secondly magic and me are like un-mixy things."

Dumbldore smiled softly at her unique speech, "Your mother does not know, she had a spell cast upon her to make her believe you were hers," Dumbledore hestiantly stated.

At that Buffy quickly rounded on the group with fury in her eyes, "What do you mean she was under a spell? You are telling me the only reason my parents cared for me is a SPELL," She bursted out with unshed tears in her eyes. At the sympathy in their eyes she instantly knew that it was the truth. Instead of dealing with the abundant information, she turned and ran away. The new information was just too much for Buffy to take in right now, especially in her already fragile state of mind what with everything that happened in Sunnydale.

:"That poor girl, Albus are you sure it is wise to bring her into this. She has such a fighting spirit but it is obvious she has been through an ordeal recently, it is in her eyes a grave sadness. Her eyes are aged well beyond her years. Do you really want to tell her that she is the unwanted child of a woman who was raped by an evil wizard. You might ruin the last bit of her that is left," Remus questioned.

"Remus my dear friend, she is stronger then she looks. She can handle a lot in fact she has already dealt with far more then her fair share. She will take this in stride, in due time. Besides Annabel might not have wanted her to beginning with, but she indeed loved Buffy with a passion that only a mother could. I just dread telling her that her father is non-other then Voldemort himself, and I hope that he never finds out. Right now he thinks she is just The Slayer nothing more," Dumbledore stated in a grave voice. "Not to mention that if she comes back to our world like we want, and I am positive she will, she might not be welcomed with open arms because of who her father is. It is sad to say the least that such a heroine like Buffy Anne Summers will be ostracized because of him. Yet, this in turn will be something that she can take. Not only will she take it with her chin held high, she will still lay down her very life if need be to help the same people who will judge her with out thinking twice."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

Chapter Two

Buffy ran from the strange group of men straight to her dingy apartment. She didn't stop to take a breath until the door was shut and locked safely behind her. Only then did she slide to the floor and start to cry. She wasn't sure exactly what she was crying for, whether it be for her past or for the overwhelming amount of life altering information she just received, all she was sure about was that she hadn't cried since that day she stuck Angel through the chest with that sword and it felt like a weight was lifted of her tiny shoulders. After what felt like an eternity her sobs finally quieted to slight sniffles. In that time she decided that she had to call Giles for some much needed advice and fatherly comfort.

Through the receiver Buffy could hear the phone ring once, twice, three times when a tired British voice answered the phone, "Yes, hello?" came Giles voice. Buffy paused just to take in the warmth his voice instilled in her, but she paused too long and she could tell by the annoyed sound in his voice when he talked into the receiver again, "Is anybody there?"

"Giles?" Buffy choked out in a hushed whisper. It was so quite that he wasn't sure he heard right.

He tried to contain his excitement in case it was just hopeful thinking, "Buffy is it really you?"

Buffy half laughed half sobbed into the phone, "Yeah, Giles it's me. I'm sorry for just leaving like that and abandoning you guys, not to mention my destiny," She continues with a bitter tone to her already sad voice, "My sacred duty," Her voice lost all bitterness as she continued, "I need your help Giles. Something big is going on and I need your advice. Could you come out here as soon as possible?"

"Of course. Where are you I will book the first flight out," Giles immediately informed her with a pen and paper ready to jot down the information he requested.

"I am in LA, I live in a small dingy apartment complex in downtown LA. On um…Morrison street. If you call me at 555-4232 when you get here I will meet you somewhere," She answered with a relieved sigh, she wasn't sure if he would come. To be honest she wouldn't blame him for hating her. Not only did she abandon them, it was her fault his girlfriend was dead. It was her fault that he was tortured for who knew how long.

:"I will be there in two hours tops. I will see you then," Giles stated. He was about to hang up when he heard her soft voice come through the phone.

"And Giles," Buffy hesitantly said, "I am sorry for everything I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I…I…I love you. You know that right I love you like you were my own father."

"My dear girl, you don't have to apologize to me for anything. I love you too Buffy," Then he repeated his earlier statement, "I will be there in no more then two hours," Giles quickly hung up the phone.

Sitting in a café on the corner of Morrison and Flavel was Giles sipping his tea patiently waiting for his young charge that he had spent the last month endlessly searching for.

"Hey Giles," came a small tentative voice from behind him. "God, it's really good to see you," Buffy said as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Buffy," He chocked out. He hadn't yet let himself believe it not truly. Giles returned the hug with as much force as his young slayer. After the hug was finished Giles cleared his throat as he took off his glasses to clean them on the hem of his shirt. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Smiling at the familiar gesture of his, "Ummm…well there were actually a few things I needed to talk about," Buffy started hesitantly. "First I met some weird guys yesterday…Dumblebee or something, he told me that I was a witch and that my parents weren't my parents and that this evil wizard… Volleymore wanted me cause I am the slayer," She said in a complete rush of words.

"Dear Lord," Giles breathed out.

"Yeah, Dumblebee said he was um…like the principal of a school called Hogswarts," Buffy said.

"Dumbledore, yes I have heard of him, a very powerful wizard. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I myself have never visited the wizarding community but I have heard great things about it. I have also heard of the grave news of Voldemort. He said you were a witch? Did he mention who your parents are?" Giles questioned.

"He said my real mother's name is Annabel. He didn't mention my Dad at all. Giles I think this Volleymore guy is going to keep coming after me. I think he either wants me on his side, which will never happen, or he doesn't want the other side to get me. I think that I need to help these people Giles. I think it is destiny. If they don't stop this guy in their world then he is going to come to ours sooner or later. What do you think?"

"Well Buffy, I think it is up to you but you make a very valid point. Voldemort isn't likely to stop with just their world he is likely to try and take over the whole world if he is given enough time and the opportunity," He answered her question, and gave her his support in any decision she made.

"Excellent now all I need to do is try and get a hold of Dumblebee and see if they want my help," Buffy mused out loud, "Giles if I go…Will you come with me? I need my watcher."

Giles smiled down at his charge, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ok so find Dumblebee is our first mission. After that we will have to go back to Sunnydale and talk to Mom and the gang," Buffy paused at the thought of her mother. "Slight problem with that is mom told me to never come back. She said 'if you walk out the door don't even think of coming back' was her exact words I believe. Giles I couldn't stay I had to go I had to save the world…again."

"Your mother will want to see you believe me she has been worried sick about you. About Dumbledore I believe I can get in touch with him," Giles commented.

"No need Rupert Giles, I am right here," Giles jumped at the sudden intruder that neither he nor his slayer noticed.

"What were you doing following me?" Buffy demanded her voice tinged with anger.

"I am sorry child but my colleagues and I were just trying to keep an eye on you for your own good until you gathered yourself together is all. We surely didn't mean to offend you in anyway. You might be The Slayer but you do not know what you are up against now that Voldemort wants you, and since you are sure to turn him down that puts you in grave danger dear girl," Dumbledore stated in a solemn tone.

"Yes of course," Giles stammered out "Now Buffy you wanted to speak to Dumbledore unless I was mistaken."

Putting aside her anger at the fact that this Dumbledore guy was spying on her she huffed, "You know I am use to being in 'grave danger', it is my sacred duty and all that. Anyways, I wanted to know if you needed any help in this 'Great War' of yours?"

"Any assistance we could get in stopping Voldemort would be welcomed. Besides I wanted to invite you to Hogwarts as a student. You were always meant to be a witch and go to Hogwarts it is your birthright. You would be far behind and it would take a great deal of effort on your part but I think with help from my staff and I, you could be caught up enough before September first when all the other students start classes. We could arrange for tutoring from some of our more advance students during the school term," Dumbledore stated with a mischievous twinkle to his blue eyes.

"Wait a minute. Hold the phone. You want me to learn magic? I told you before Buffy and magic are like un-mixy things," Buffy firmly stated.

"My dear, I am sure with our kind of magic you would be a natural. We aren't like Wicca's we use wands to channel our inner magic," He offered as he pulled a long stick out of his dress.

"Ok, well I guess we could give it a try but the first time I try to take of my clothes and seduce somebody I am giving you a big 'I told you so'," Buffy offered with a shy smile.

Giles and Dumbledore both chuckled at the girls comment.

"Oh but there is one condition to me coming to Hogwarts; Giles has to come too. A Slayer can't very well go anywhere without her Watcher now can I?" Buffy firmly but politely made her demands known.

"I would never dream of splitting the two of you up. Mr. Giles I would like to offer you a job as the librarian at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Recently our own librarian has left due to the fear of the pending war. You would be paid handsomely and we would make sure to have proper training facilities for you and your slayer to train in," Dumbledore offered to Giles.

"Well that would make things a lot easier on us if I had a cover story. It is a mighty generous offer and I accept," Giles graciously accepted Dumbledores offer, as he extended his had for Dumbledore to shake.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore emphasized his excitement with a clap of his hands, "Now I believe you wanted to go back to Sunnydale to see your friends and family before we leave for Hogwarts?" Dumbledore reminded as he beamed down at the petite slayer.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

Chapter 3

As Giles and Buffy drove into Sunnydale, Buffy saw the welcome to Sunnydale sign. She started getting anxious from the anticipation of the upcoming reunion and consequential departure soon to come. She just hoped her friends would understand. She planned to tell them everything from what was said with her mother to the fight with Angelus and…and the ending of the battle.

"…Buffy are you even listening?" Buffy tuned into the end of Giles sentence just in time to hear his accusing voice.

"Ummm…you were asking if I would want to marry a goat?" Buffy sheepishly suggested as she realized exactly how ridiculous her suggestion was.

"The world is surely doomed," Giles muttered to himself. "No, I was asking if you would prefer to speak with your friends or with your Mother?"

"Oh…lets go with Xander and Wills. I think it would be easier to explain everything to them and give me time to determine what I am going to tell Mom," Buffy firmly decided

The rest of the ride was silent as they drove to Giles apartment. When they arrived Giles called both Xander and Willow requesting their presence.

"G-man what's the big idea calling us so early?" Xander whined as he entered the living room.

"Xander you must be joking it is nearing eleven already," Giles paused and then added as an after thought, "And I thought I told you to stop calling me that infernal name."

As Xander and Willow completely entered the living room they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Buffy?" Willow chocked out.

"Where ya been Buffster," Xander asked with a distinctive lack in the usual enthusiastic voice.

"Hey guys," Buffy answered tentatively. "W…We just drove in from LA. Giles picked me up from my uh…apartment I've been renting the last month."

Buffy was cut off from the rest of her explanations as two sets of arms encircled her and squashed her in the middle of a Buffy sandwich. She just relished the felling of her friends before she gentle disentangled herself from the group hug.

"Air is starting to become an issue," Buffy offered as explanation. "You guys might wanna sit down. We got a lot of stuff to talk about and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Well um…I guess I am going to start off by telling you exactly why I left how I did," Buffy quietly started her story off.

"After seeing you guys in the hospital, Xander with his brand new cast and Willow being unconscious in the bed and all, I um…made an un-holy pack with Spike to bring down Angelus. He said he would help me if I let him and Drusilla go far away. I wasn't going to let her go with all that she did, leading the assault to gather Giles and then her killing Kendra but I didn't really have a choice I couldn't take all of them on my own. Well he came back to my house to discuss our plan. When we got there Mom was getting home from looking for me, the cops told her that I killed Kendra and she wanted to find me. When she got out of the car a vampire attacked us, I had to kill him in front of her and in turn I had to tell her the truth about being the Slayer. To say she didn't take it well is an understatement. I was preparing to fight Angelus and she flipped," Buffy paused and took in a shaky breath. Giles noticed her uneasiness and patted her knee in a supportive manner.

"We fought, she wouldn't let me leave and I didn't have time for any of it so I pushed her off of me. I went to the door and she said 'If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back' but I had to go. I had to stop Angelus from awaking Acthala. I went to the mansion to fight Angelus when I saw Xander. He gave me the message from you Wills, you know kick his ass," Buffy's story was interrupted.

"I did not say that," Willow exclaimed indignantly.

"It doesn't matter any more," Buffy sullenly continued her tale, "Anyway I then sent Xander to get Giles out safely while I took care of Angelus. We bantered, we fought, and he almost won. He almost got the blow that took out The Slayer. He um…asked me if you took away my friends, family and hope what was left. He thrusted his sword at my head and I caught the blade in between my hands and told him that I was left. I then gained the upper had but I got knocked back and he started the portal to hell by awakening Acthala. The only way to stop it was to kill him, send him to hell instead of the rest of the word. I was about to end it with my sword above my head about to stab him wh…when um…" Buffy trailed off for a moment to contain herself. She had tears glistening down her cheeks. The group sat in silence for a couple of minutes while they waited for the end of Buffy's experience.

"Buffy? What happened?" Xander pushed his friend to end her story.

"Um…Willow's spell must have worked because something went through him, his eyes glowed a goldish color and then he was him again, he was my Angel. Uh…it was too late though the portal was already opened, so I told him to close his eyes, I told him I loved him, I kissed him and then…then I killed him. I stabbed him through his chest and sent him to hell because the only thing that would stop it was his blood," Buffy broke off into heart wrenching sobs that broke every single occupant of the room's hearts, as they themselves tried to imagine killing the one you loved for the sake of saving the world. In that moment they all understood exactly why Buffy left them with prefect clarity.

"Oh Buffy," Willow exclaimed as she scooped her shattered friend into her arms trying to soothe her best friends broken heart.

After Buffy calmed down a bit Giles was the first to break the silence, "Buffy and I are leaving for a bit to England."

"What? Bu…but you can't she just got back! What about the Hellmouth? It needs its Slayer," Willow exclaimed.

"There is another slayer and she can protect the Hellmouth while we are gone. I have already spoken to the council and they have agreed to our terms. There is a war going on in a magical community that Buffy needs to tend to. It turns out she is a witch and no not a Wiccan like yourself Willow. She is a wand-wielding witch. I think she needs to do this not only to protect this community and in turn our own but I think she needs to do this for herself. She needs to learn where she comes from and she needs time to heal, away from the Hellmouth," Giles stated as he turned sympathetic eyes to his, in all meanings of the word except for biologically, daughter, "I now more then ever before agree with your decision to go to Hogwarts. I had no idea what you had gone through and being here right now will do nothing but destroy you slowly but surely. I think we must go for you my dear child," Giles finished his speech with only eyes for Buffy.

She smiled up at him with an abundant gratitude for his out right support of her choice to go to Hogwarts, "I will be back I promise and who knows maybe Dumblebee will let you come and visit me sometime," Buffy finished with an impish smile on her lips.

Along moment of silence filled the room and when Buffy didn't think she could take it any longer Xander was the one to break it, "Now I don't want you to leave us Buffy but if you think this is something you need to do then I support you. I think the least we could do after everything that you have done is support you in this," Xander stated firmly, "Besides how cool is it that you will be doing magic with a wand?"

Willow firmly shook her head in agreement, "I just don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend Buffy."

"Willow you will never lose me. We are like the three musketeers," Buffy stated firmly, "Scoobies for life."

"Scoobies for life," Xander and Willow chorused in unison.

The group talked a little longer and then said their goodbyes. Giles and Buffy promised to contact them the moment they settled in over in England.

"Now make sure we don't catch you wearing tweed, other wise you will be made fun of mercilessly," Xander informed her as he and Willow gave both Buffy and Giles hugs goodbye.

Later that same day Buffy and Giles stood in front of Buffy's house. Buffy prepared to knock as she then quickly turned away which was put to a stop just as quickly by Giles as he pushed her back towards the front door. She then knocked on the door.

Joyce opened the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter. Her eyes shined with tears as she quickly moved to embrace her only daughter, "Oh sweetie I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said I love you so much Buffy."

Buffy hugged her mother back with fierceness that only a slayer could posses. She marveled in her mother's warm and safe arms.

"Mom I missed you so much," Buffy sobbed into her mother's shoulder, "But Mom we need to talk."

"Of course come in. Mr. Giles please come in and sit in the living room. I'll bring us some tea," Joyce offered as she beamed down at her daughter that she had missed so much.

"That would be lovely," Giles offered with a polite smile.

After Joyce came back with the tea Buffy and Giles went on to explain the whole situation to Joyce. Buffy explained everything about her destiny and being The Slayer. She told her everything from when she was called to where she had been for the past month. Then Buffy broke the news about leaving to go help out the wizarding community.

"Buffy, baby, you just got home isn't there evil that can be dealt with here?" Joyce tried to reason with her daughter, not wanting to let her go again so soon or in fact not wanting to let her go at all.

"Mom I can't stay here right now. I need to get away and deal. Dealing here would be too hard and these people need my help. Mom please understand," Buffy begged her Mother to understand her reasons. "I don't want to leave you but I can't be here right now, I'll be back I promise but I can't be here right now."

"Oh Buffy, I do understand baby but I don't have to like it. You are out saving the world every night risking your life. I don't know what I would do with out you sweetie. You can go as long as you promise to contact me at least once a week," Joyce made her demands on her daughter.

"That's easy. You'll be sick of how many letters I write you," Buffy paused to let out a sigh of relief about how shockingly well her Mother was taking the news.

Buffy went upstairs to pack the belongings she would need and to do some laundry. While Buffy was gone Joyce turned to Giles, "You will look out for her and keep her as safe as a Slayer could be?"

"Joyce you need not worry. I will take care of her and do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to her. I love her as if she were my own daughter," Giles offered as assurance to Joyce Summers.

Joyce sadly smiled at Giles, "I know that Rupert. Make sure to help her heal from the awful ordeal she has gone through. I can't imagine how she is still standing after all that life has thrown at her. She really is something. She has a fighting spirit. She will make it through this with her head held high. I just wish I could have helped her through it all but since I couldn't I am glad you were there for her. I appreciate all you have done for her."

At that moment Buffy walked down with a few bags. She set them at the bottom of the stairs and ran back up to grab her weapons trunk. As Buffy was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang. Joyce got up off the couch to answer the door since her daughter's hands were full.

"Hello," Joyce offered as a greeting to the strange man on the other side of the door.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of the school your daughter will be attending while she helps our community in these dark times," Dumbledore offered his hand to Joyce to shake.

"Yes of course," Joyce stepped back from the door as a silent invitation, her daughter instilling the rule of never inviting strangers into the house verbally.

"Thank you very much dear," Dumbledore came into the living room where now Giles and Buffy both were standing.

"Are you ready my dear?" Dumbledore asked Buffy.

"Yeah, are we taking a plane?" Buffy voiced her question.

"We are taking a port key. It is one of the modes of transportation we use," Dumbledore stated as he held out an old shoe. At Buffy's skeptical look Dumbledore further explained, "Once we all touch the shoe at a certain time it will transport us to our destination almost instantly."

"Neat," She offered in an un-enthusiastic manner.

Dumbledore produced a cage from thin air that contained a tawny barn owl, "In the wizarding world we use owl's as our mode of postage. You just have to attach your letter addressed to young Ms. Summers to the owl's foot and the owl will make sure to deliver it safely to your daughter. I just wanted to give you a means of contacting your daughter while she is away."

Joyce smiled at the kind yet eccentric old man, "Thank you Mr. Dumbledore. I appreciate the gesture and it sure will come in handy."

Joyce and Buffy exchanged tearful goodbyes. Buffy gave her Mother one last hug as she touched the old shoe and making sure to touch her belongings at the same time. In front of Joyce's eyes her daughter and travel companions disappeared.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

Chapter 4

Buffy felt a tugging behind her navel when she touched the old shoe. Buffy closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the effects of the port key. She and Giles landed hard on the ground neither of them were standing from the landing.

"Get off Giles," Buffy stammered as she tried to push her mentor off of her. "Geez, couldn't you've given us some kind of warning?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he leant a helping hand to Giles and then to Buffy, "What fun would that have been my dear?"

Buffy glared up at him, "Now my pants are dirty. These pants were expensive," Buffy exclaimed with a mock anger in her voice. She gave in to a giggle at the situation.

"So where are we?" Buffy questioned.

"We are at the fine establishment called the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore informed his newest student. "Are you hungry? We could stop and get a bite to eat. Tom has some of the best butter beer around."

"Butter beer? I'm only 16 I can't have beer, can I?" Buffy inquired.

"Of course you can my dear, there is no alcohol in this drink," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am quite hungry. Why don't we stop and get something to eat before we go and gather you school supplies?" Giles asked his young charge.

"Sounds good to me. I could use a clubhouse and I think I wanna try that butter beer," Buffy agreed.

They ate their meal and made polite small talk. Dumbledore informed Buffy of all the classes she would have to work on this summer. Buffy grumbled about having to make up 4 years of education in one summer.

"Well, child, you do not have to make up everything. We just want to give you a good base knowledge so you will not be completely lost and when the school year starts I will find you some additional tutors to assist in your further education," Dumbledore stated with a smile on his face. "In fact I already know which student I am going to assign to you for tutoring. Her name is Hermione Granger, she is top in her class and she will be a fifth year like yourself."

They finished up their meals and Dumbledore paid the bill. They walked to the back alley where they appeared to be blocked in by a wall.

"Uh…where do we go, there's a wall," Buffy questioned her odd companion.

"Just watch and you will see," Dumbledore stated with a mischievous glint to his eye.

Dumbledore tapped his wand on a few different bricks and it magically started to open. At the astonished look on both Buffy and Giles faces he let out a hearty laugh.

:"That is so cool," Buffy exclaimed, "I hope I get to learn things like that."

"That and a great deal more," Dumbledore answered.

They wandered a bit before they came to a great big white building called 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. As they walked in Buffy's senses went crazy as she looked upon the strange creatures at the tellers stand.

Noticing Buffy's tension Dumledore went to explain, "This is the wizarding bank. The goblins run the banks, they are harmless. They can be a bit short tempered but you will not have to slay them I promise you that."

Buffy's relaxed a bit. They came to a teller's booth with one of the creepy goblins. "What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to make a withdraw from Ms. Summers account. She is the sole heir to Annabel Mugroots estates," Dumbledore replied to the goblin. He studiously ignored the look that Buffy was giving him.

"Yes of course, do you have a key?" The rude goblin inquired.

"I do have her key right here. It is vault 467."

"Excellent, lets head right down," The goblin stepped down from his spot and led them over to a cart. "Now get in all of you and we will head down right away," The goblin handed a red velvet bag to Buffy, "Ms. Summers please use this to gather what money you will need."

The three companions stepped into the cart with the goblin when all of a sudden it lurched forward at a mind-blowing speed. It just as abruptly stopped in front of vault 467. Buffy shakily climbed out of the cart standing on what felt like jelly legs.

"This is wizarding money. The big gold ones are called Galleon's and those ones there are called Sickle's and this one here is called a Knut. Now one Galleon equals 17 Sickles and one Sickle equals 29 Knuts. It would take 493 Knuts to equal a Galleon. You understand? Good, good now grab what you need," Dumbledore missed the complete and utter confusion on Buffy's face. Instead of having Dumbledore explain the strange currency to her again she just grabbed a bunch of coins and threw them in her bag. She grabbed mostly the big gold coins since she did gather that they were worth the most.

"Excellent lets head back up and out to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore cheerfully stated. They went up the same cart with the same nauseous speed.

"How about you, my dear, head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get your robes while Mr. Giles and I head to Flourish & Blott's Stationery Shop and a few other shops for your books and school supplies that you will need. Once we are finished we will meet you in here," Dumbledore offered the plan.

"Sure thing," Buffy stated as she walked away to the robe shop.

A few hours later Dumbledore and Giles walked in to the robe shop to find Buffy still shopping for her robes.

"I am almost done I can't say much for your guys fashion sense but I managed to find a few I liked," Buffy threw a smile towards the older men's direction.

She paid for her robes and headed out to the main road of Diagon Alley. "Where to now?" Buffy asked.

"I was thinking we could get your wand from Ollivander's and then get you an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium. We might even stop and get you a broom from the Quidditch shop," Dumbledore causally stated.

Buffy raised a finely shaped eyebrow, "A broom?"

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that? Brooms are used to fly on here, they are mostly used to play quidditch a wonderful wizarding sport," Dumbledore gushed.

"You guys fly on brooms?" Buffy chuckled at the thought, "Like Samantha on Bewitched? Do you wiggle your nose to do magic too?"

"Why no we use our wands I thought I made that perfectly clear already," Dumbledore stated with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Buffy just shook her head and started walking down the street to the wand shop. As they stopped in front of the shop Buffy looked hesitantly to Giles who in turn nodded for her to enter the shop. As Buffy entered the shop she could not find anybody around then out of what seemed like thin air a small old man came up to her.

"Well what do we have here? A slayer how interesting, you might be a difficult one, but I have not had a customer I could not place with their wand in all my years. My name is Ollivander the owner of this shop," He stated happily. "Now hold out your wand arm?"

Buffy looked quizzically at Dumbledore, before she finally decided on her right arm. She held it out and a measuring tape jumped to life and started measuring every part of her imaginable. This might have startled her if the same thing didn't just happen at the robe shop. Ollivander came back with a stack of boxes. He handed her a long stick, "Go ahead what are you waiting for? Give it a good flick."

At her flick of the wand a wall of shelves exploded, "That obviously isn't the right one," He snatched the wand from her hand as he flicked his own wand to repair the damage. This same process continued for a little over an hour and Buffy was starting to get tired and cranky.

"Maybe you were wrong, Dumblebee, maybe I'm not cut out for this witch-y magic stuff. I might not have the wicked mojo needed," Buffy grudgingly admitted.

"That is non-sense my dear. You just have to be patient we just haven't found the right wand for you," Dumbledore stated reassuringly slightly chuckling at the way she butchered his name.

"The wand picks it's owner not the other way around," Ollivander offered. Then he paused in great thought. "I think I have it. Just wait here."

Ollivander disappeared for a minute and came back with a beautifully decorated red wood box. He took the wand out of its holder and handed it to Buffy, "Go ahead give it a flick."

Buffy hesitantly did as she was told when a warm feeling settled into her bones and maroon, blue, green, yellow, black, bronze, silver and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand. Dumbledore interestedly noticed that the sparks that shot from the wand were all the colors of the four different houses of Hogwarts.

"See we found you your wand. This is 9-½ inch, willow with a duel magical core of: the first slayers hair and a phoenix feather from the tail of the same phoenix that shed a feather for Mr. Potter's wand and for You-Know-Who's wand. We can expect great things from you Ms. Summers great things indeed," Ollivander stated firmly.

"How much for the wand?" Buffy quietly asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about her new wand at all.

"It is 8 Galleon's," Ollivander noted.

Buffy paid the man and thanked him for his hard work. Then they took off to the owl shop. There Buffy picked out a gorgeous owl that was white with black specks all over its coat. She named her Kendra in remembrance of her fallen fellow Slayer. Then they stopped at the Quidditch shop to buy Buffy a broom, she picked out a Firebolt.

"Now lets head over to Hogwarts. We will use the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to floo into my office. Here let me shrink your bags so it will be easier to travel," At this Dumbledore mumbled an incantation and the bags shrank in size. Then Dumbledore grabbed the bags and put them in a pocket of his robes.

Dumbledore had to convince Buffy to use the floo system but in the end she did, "Why do you guys travel in the most annoying ways?"

Dumbledore chuckled and then called for Dobby. A weird creature popped into the room, "Dobby can you take Ms. Summers and Mr. Giles belongings to their rooms?"

"Yes'um sir," with a snap of his fingers Dobby and all the luggage disappeared.

"Now before we go to the Great Hall for dinner I would like to have you sorted into your house," Dumbledore stated.

"Um…yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that what is with this house thing?" Buffy asked.

"A house is like your family. You will eat with them and go to class with them, you will share dormitories with them and if you spend your free time in your common room you will be accompanied by them. You will share in each other's triumphs and also share in one another's failures. There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw they were all named after the founders. The founders enchanted this hat to find the qualities in a person that they each would look for in a student," Dumbledore explained.

He sat the hat upon her head. When she heard a voice that sounded as if it was in her head. 'A slayer how interesting, oh and I see who your parents are very intriguing. You are nothing like your father though.' At this Buffy thought 'I don't even know who my father is.' As if the hat ignored her he continued, 'you would do well in any of the houses indeed. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw. You are loyal enough for Hufflepuff. You are surely cunning and ambitious enough for Slytherin. You are braver then most of the Gryffindor's I have seen. Where to put you though…. It better be  
"Gryffindor," Buffy noticed the last part was spoken out loud.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore exclaimed with a clap of his hands, "Now shall I introduce you to our staff?"

The group headed down to the Great hall to get acquainted with the staff of Hogwarts.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: This isn't a new chapter, I just fixed a few errors. I tried to write with Hagrid's accent I apologize if it is done poorly)**

Chapter 5

For Buffy the next few months flew by quickly since all she was doing was studying and patrolling the forbidden forest. She was getting to know her teachers quiet well. She especially liked Professor Mcgonagall, her head of house; she was also the transfiguration professor. She gave off a stern persona but in reality she was a big softy. It appeared as if she took Buffy in under her wing so to speak and taught her as much as she could. She really had become like a second mother to Buffy in a short amount of time. Most of the other professors were nice enough and she got along with them fine, but then there was Professor Snape. He was creepy to say the least. He continuously had a sneer on his face and he constantly tried to intimidate Buffy, to his annoyance Buffy wasn't so easy to intimidate. She was The Slayer for crying out loud.

Alas, it was all short lived and now other students were coming to intrude on her newfound sanctuary. The castle had become her safe haven. Most of the professors left her alone; they all knew she was The Slayer so they didn't bother her when she was out late. She was warned, by Dumbledore, of the half giant, named Hagrid that also patrolled the forest. Buffy had not had the pleasure of meeting Hagrid yet; she looked forward to it though, he sounded like the kind-hearted giant type.

She was getting more and more nervous by the minute the students were due to arrive tomorrow at dinner time, and she was not looking forward to the inevitable whispers and speculations of her arrival. At least she was going to Kings cross station like all the other students to take the Hogwarts express, so she wouldn't be so obviously out of place. She wasn't really looking forward to meeting new people, meeting new people meant putting them in danger because of who she was and she just wasn't prepared to do that again.

Buffy tossed and turned that night before she decided to go patrolling in the Forbidden Forest to calm her nerves. She was stealthily sneaking through the forest when she heard a rustling coming quickly in her direction. She quickly scurried up a tree to a branch. She saw a three-headed dog barrel through the foliage.

"'Ere Fluffy, get back 'ere," Buffy heard a booming voice come through the trees followed by an extremely large man.

Buffy knew immediately that this must be Hagrid and instantly jumped down from her hiding spot, "Hiya, I'm Buffy." She stated casually as the giant man startled at the sudden appearance of the girl.

"'Ello there, I'm 'Agrid. Are ye teh Slayer Dumbledore 'as been talking so much abou'?" Hagrid asked, "My yer jus' a wee little thing aren' ye? I thought ye'd be bigger or more muscles."

"I get that a lot. Well I am glad to meet you Dumblebee has talked highly of you," Buffy stated.

"Eh, Dumbledore is a great kind man. So wha' ye doin' out 'ere so late shouldn' ye be gettin' yer sleep fer tomorrow?" Hagrid beamed at the small girl.

"Yea, I was just on my way back when I heard you and your dog here coming," Buffy answered.

"Well then I'll let ye get on yer way. It was very nice ter meet ye Buffy I hope we meet again soon," Hagrid hand engulfed Buffy's smaller one in a hand shake.

"Well goodnight Hagrid," With that said Buffy took off towards the castle.

Giles woke Buffy up early the next morning so she could get herself ready. After Buffy was done with her hair, make up, and got the perfect outfit she met Giles down in the Entrance Hall.

"Let's get this thing done," Buffy chimed.

"Buffy, you look quite lovely. Shall we head out?" Giles offered his arm to her.

"We shall," Buffy giggled as she took his proffered arm.

Giles and Buffy headed to Dumbledore's office where he had a port key ready to take them to Kings Cross Station. Again both Giles and Buffy were not standing when they abruptly met the ground.

"Ow, I'm never gonna get use to that," Buffy whined as she wiped off her creamed color pants.

"Yes it is a rather painful trip to say the least," Giles full heartedly agreed.

"Should we find this platform 9 ¾, who's ever heard of a platform 9 ¾ anyway?" Buffy whined.

"It is a charmed wall if I am correct it is between platform's 9 and 10," Giles explained.

"Well, there's 9 and there's 10 and if Dumblebee is correct we run at that WALL and we will reach the other side. Giles...I don't know about this, we are purposely going to run at a wall. It just doesn't seem right," As Buffy was musing out loud they reached the wall. Both were inspecting the wall closely.

"I suspect we should take a running start, helps the nerves," Giles offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't wanna," Buffy whined.

As they were arguing a red headed family came along. Also with them was a pretty bushy brunette and a (in Buffy's opinion gorgeous) messy brunette boy with black wire rimmed glasses. Buffy quickly turned away from the boy so she wouldn't be caught staring.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts dear? You seem a bit old for a first year," The eldest red haired women asked.

"Um…yes ma'am it is. I am actually a fifth year. Dumblebee mentioned something about not being able to locate me until now 'cause I was on a Hellmouth or something like that," Buffy rambled, "Oh I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers and this is my guardian Rupert Giles," Buffy politely introduced herself and Giles.

"Buffy, you say? Oh yes Dumbledore mentioned you this summer. I am Molly Weasley; these are my twin sons Fred and George. That one there is my other son Ronald, that there is my youngest and only girl Ginny. This one is Hermione Granger and he is Harry Potter," Molly paused after saying Harry's name, everybody watched in anticipation for some kind of reaction over Harry's name. "Err…Are you trying to figure out how to get to the Hogwarts Express?"

"Well, no, Dumbledore was kind enough to give us clear and precise instructions. I believe my young charge is a bit hesitant to run at a wall is the thing," Giles announced and sheepishly shrugged at Buffy who was glaring daggers at him.

"I am not hesitant. I only said it wasn't natural to run willing head first at a wall," As if to prove her point Buffy gathered her belongings and ran at the wall and to her relief through the wall.

A few minutes later Giles and the rest of the group followed her. Giles would have fallen flat on his face if Buffy hadn't caught him.

"Told you I wasn't nervous," Buffy said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well that is rather mature of you isn't it," Giles sarcastically stated.

"Mr. Giles are you going to be riding the Hogwarts Express with the children?" Molly inquired.

"Why yes I am. I am actually going to be the new librarian at Hogwarts. I am one of the chaperon's for the trip," Giles answered.

"That is lovely. Do you know what house you will be in dear," Molly pointedly asked Buffy.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor ma'am," Buffy answered politely.

While Buffy, Giles and Mrs. Weaseley talked, the rest of the children were talking a little ways down.

"She's bloody gorgeous," Ron stated firmly.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the others conversation he was too busy staring at Buffy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"She is extremely pretty, I must admit. What do you think Harry? Harry?" Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"I think our young lad," Fred started.

"Is smitten by the American," George finished for his twin brother.

"Buffy?" Fred interrupted whatever conversation was going on.

Buffy looked up at her name being called.

"We were just wondering," George said.

"If you would like to," Fred continued.

"Accompany our friends and us on the train?" George finished.

Buffy looked to Giles who nodded his approval, "Sure why not," Buffy answered.

"Where are your things Buffy?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh they are at the castle in my room," she answered.

Hermione and Buffy took the lead as Hermione guided Buffy in the direction of a compartment big enough for all of them.

"It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Buffy called over her shoulder.

"You too dear," Mrs. Weasley replied as she was fussing over her youngest.

The boys lagged behind, admiring the view,"Will you look at that. She is perfect from all directions. Don't you think so Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"She is wonderful," Harry stated dreamily.

"Did Mrs. Weasley say your name was Hermione Granger?" Buffy asked, at Hermione's nod Buffy continued, "I think Dumblebee was going to see if you'd tutor me. I am pretty much caught up for you know being four years behind the rest of you but I still need some help."

"That would be fantastic," Hermione exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione could you ever not be excited over something school related?" Ron whined.

"Don't swear Ronald," Hermione admonished.

"So what's your deal?" Buffy questioned Harry, "You haven't said much of anything. What's the what?"

"Err…Nothing is my um…deal. I am simply…tired," Harry blushed at Buffy's scrutiny.

"Oh," Buffy stated dejectedly. "Well I think I am going to go find Giles," Buffy stated quietly. Buffy wasn't going to be around if she wasn't wanted and clearly Harry didn't want her around.

"But why?" Hermione questioned. She was excited about making a new female friend in her grade. She didn't have many female friends and she didn't have any close female friends, well besides Ginny.

Buffy gave Harry a significant glance before she answered, "To see if he is getting by alright. He might be lonely," Buffy lamely stated.

After Buffy left Hermione turned fierce eyes to Harry, "That was rude."

"What?" Harry shockingly stated.

"You were very rude to Buffy. She obviously left because you were making her feel uncomfortable. She probably thinks you hate her and so she took off," Hermione accused.

"That's ridiculous Hermione. She doesn't think I hate her," Harry firmly stated. Then he added quietly, "Does she?"

"You were being very anti social mate," Ron answered, "I think Harry is just being shy because he likes her is all," Ron quickly added.

:"You do?" Hermione asked. She took his deep blushing as a yes, "Well if you do, you better go find her and apologize for your appalling behavior."

"I don't know," At Hermione's pointed stare Harry conceded, "Alright I will go find her."

Harry traveled down the corridor of the train searching for Buffy. He found her sitting alone in a compartment. He opened the door and silently sunk down beside her.

"Why did you leave to be by yourself?" He broke the ice after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence.

"I was going to find Giles but he was talking with some stuffy teacher types," Buffy stated quietly.

"You should come back to our compartment," Harry offered.

"No thanks. I would prefer to be by myself then somewhere I'm not wanted," Buffy scoffed.

"Well everybody likes you just fine there. I think Hermione is thrilled to get along so smashingly with another girl. She usually only hangs around with Ron and myself, we are all best friends. I also know the rest of the group likes you just fine," Harry soothed.

"Well that's nice but I will talk to them when we get to school. I won't put you out," Buffy stated firmly.

Buffy was going to leave when Harry gentle grabbed her wrist, "I would very much like it if you came back to the compartment with me," Harry looked deep into Buffy's hazel eyes.

"O…Ok I'll come back with you," Buffy stuttered out as she felt the electricity shoot from the spot Harry was touching.

Harry hastily pulled away as he too felt the electricity, "Go…good."

Harry led the way back to the rest of the group. As they stepped in, the compartment went silent. Buffy and Harry sat on opposite sides of the compartment from each other.

"So Buffy, where are you from?" Ron asked.

"Sunnydale California, it's a Hellmouth," Buffy causally stated.

"That's a convergence of mystical energy, isn't it?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yeah, la boca del infierno, it translates into the mouth of hell or something like that," Buffy absently stated.

"Did you ever meet The Slayer?" Hermione asked.

"The Slayer?" Ron asked.

"Yes, honestly Ronald don't you ever pay attention in class. The Slayer is the one girl in all the world that has the strength and skill to fight the forces of evil," Hermione recited.

Buffy started to get nervous, she didn't want to give her secret identity away already, she wasn't sure if Dumbledore and Giles wanted her to. At that exact moment Giles walked in to save her.

"Buffy if I could please have a moment of your time," Giles demanded more then asked.

"Sure thing Giles," Buffy stood up and swiftly moved out the door.

"Whatcha need watcher-mine," Buffy piped up.

"I just wanted to let you know we are almost there and you should change into your school uniform," Giles gave a significant look to her low rise cream colored tight fitting pants and her low cut black tank top.

"Giles I already told you that I'm not wearing that ugly thing that they try to pass off as clothes," Buffy crossly stated as she placed her arms over her chest, "Besides Dumblebee didn't seem to mind."

"I rather you try to blend in with your peers," Giles tried to reason with her.

"I am not going to wear it Giles," Buffy stated with finality to her voice that Giles couldn't argue with.

"Fine, draw all the attention you want to yourself," Giles huffed as he turned away to storm off down the hall.

Chuckling to herself Buffy causally walked back into the compartment.

As she walked in Hermione looked up, "Aren't you going to change into your uniform?"

"Nope, I told Dumblebee I won't wear a uniform," Buffy causally stated.

"You can't just do that. Can you?" Hermione questioned.

"I did, Dumblebee didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to be expecting it," Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"That is bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed.

:"I must admit, I would never have the nerve to tell Dumbledore that I wouldn't wear the uniform," Harry agreed with Ron.

"But the uniform is a rule, you can't just not wear it," Hermione stated shaking her head.

"Hermione just move on," Ron stated and quickly dodged out of the way of a slap aimed by Hermione. .

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: I am not very fond of this chapter and may decide to re write it on a later day but for now it has to do. I feel that this chapters sounds a bit rushed and I was trying to cram a few too many things into this one chapter. Thanks for all of your feedback.)**

Chapter 6

The train-ride continued and the group of teens chatted away until they arrived at their destination. As the mass of students pilled out of the Hogwarts Express, Buffy was pushed out of the way by the crowd. While she was trying to regain her bearings a short fat man grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to a secluded corner.

"Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy growled.

"My Master requests your presence," The fat man stated.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave me alone I will make sure you sincerely regret it," Buffy informed the man as she contained her anger and reframed from hurting the man.

At Buffy's threat the man pulled out his wand, "I would suggest you stay put Slayer."

"You must be one of Volleymore's little minions. You minions are all the same, God don't you guys realize I am The Slayer?" Buffy ranted.

"Stupefy," The stout man murmured as he pointed his wand at Buffy.

Buffy quickly dodged the bright light that shot at her. She then sprinted towards the man and quickly pinned his wand arm behind his back.

"I told you that you would regret it. I don't understand why you people never…" Buffy was cut off by a hand gripping her throat tightly.

"Now that isn't very nice of you, is it pet?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Spike," Buffy hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now the man said that Voldemort wanted to see you and you are going to see him love," Spike cockily stated.

Spike was silenced by a hard head butt to the front of his face that forced him to let go of Buffy. Then Buffy followed up with a right hook to his jaw that knocked Spike a few steps back. As Spike was regrouping Buffy executed a perfect roundhouse kick to his jaw that knocked Spike off his feet.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again Spike," Buffy spat at the downed Vampire. "I thought I told you that if I saw you or Drusilla again I would kill you."

"Well Dru bloody well left me because of that stupid truce I made with you to get the better of the Great Poofster, I just thought this would be my prefect time to get some revenge on you pet," Spike stated as he quickly made his way to his feet.

"You want to get your revenge on me? After what you and your little psycho girlfriend did to my friends and me, I think that is the last thing you need to do, Spike. If you believe that then you are even more cracked then I thought," Buffy bit out in a cold harsh voice as she backhanded Spike across the face to send him flying once again.

A little further away in the crowd of children Giles was frantically searching for his charge. He came upon the group of teens that she was talking to on the train.

"Excuse me, where's Buffy?" Giles inquired.

"Well, sir, it appears we lost her in the crowd," Hermione answered for the group.

"Dear Lord," Giles murmured as he walked away from the children in search of his surrogate daughter.

"Why do you think Mister Giles is so concerned?" Hermione asked the question that was on her mind. Her thoughts went into hyper drive as she was considering all the reasons behind the strange behavior of her new librarian.

"Well he is just worried for his charge, she did mention they are very close in fact she specifically said that he was like a father to her," Harry stated. He was starting to get concerned for Buffy too; if her guardian was so concerned maybe something bigger was going on with their new friend.

"Well let's help him find her," Ginny suggested.

Giles and the teens set off to locate Buffy in the crowd of people. As they were trudging through the other students Giles spotted Buffy in a secluded corner in a confrontation with Spike, to his shock, and a fat short man who was pointing his wand directly at Buffy's back while she was fighting with Spike.

"Buffy watch out behind you," Giles roared from over 50 yards away.

At her mentors warning call Buffy ducked and rolled out of the way of a red light that would have hit her directly in the back. She got back up to her feet and ran back to her fight with Spike. She backhanded him across the face. Spike quickly regained his stance and threw a left upper cut to Buffy's chin that sent her flying back ten feet or so.

"Love, you can't win this fight, Lord Voldemort wants you and he will have you, he will make sure of that. I am just going to bring you to him for my own benefit is all," Spike informed her.

"Spike, I've kicked your ass before, many times actually, why are you going to beat me this time?" Buffy wondered.

"It's simple Slayer, you have nothing left to live for. You've lost the bloody will to fight. What do you have to fight for now? Your friends back home probably hate you, your mum isn't even your mum and the man you claimed to love is now in hell because of you. What do you have to live for?" Spike taunted Buffy.

Giles was now close enough to hear what was being said and he knew that if he didn't get there soon Spike was going to win and take his charge away. He pushed his way through the crowd with a renewed strength.

"Buffy don't listen to him. You still have me. Your friends still love you and your mother does too," Giles yelled loud enough for her to hear but it appeared his charge was already starting to doubt herself and in a fight like this that could mean her death.

Buffy shakily got to her feet and prepared herself for another round with Spike. He advanced on her cockily he struck out in a flurry of fists and kicks that landed in various places on her body. "Did anybody tell you who your parents really were Slayer? Did they tell you that your mother never wanted you? What about the fact that your conception was due to a mighty brutal rape? Or that your father is Lord Voldemort himself?" Spike informed his component with an evil smirk on his face. Buffy was lost in her shock for a second, that second proved to be a deadly mistake. Spike was able to get a hold of her arm and twist it behind her back in an unnatural position. Giles could hear Buffy cry out in pain as a sickening crack sounded through out the empty corner.

"Buffy," Giles roared as he finally made it to his 'daughters' side.

"Giles look out," Buffy screamed as she dove to push her mentor out of the way of a vicious roundhouse kick. Buffy took the full force of the kick to the temple of her head and she was knocked out cold.

"Spike," Giles hissed through clenched teeth as he got to his feet to advance on the vampire that had caused so much damage to his Buffy.

At the murderous look on Giles face that could only be described as ripperish, Spike reached into his coat and clamped his hand around something and disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Damn it," Giles roared.

While Giles was distracted by Spike and his sudden disappearance by a port key, the un-named fat man crept to the unconscious Slayer in hopes of using a port key to bring her back with him, his hopes were shattered at a sudden intrusion by Dumbledore himself. As he looked up he saw the older man with his wand trained on him.

"Leave the girl be Peter," Dumbledore's voice boomed with power.

"My master will have his daughter back by his side," Peter shakily stated as he disappeared with a 'pop' similar of Spikes departure earlier.

"Oh Merlin, he knows," Dumbledore sadly stated to his companions that Giles had just now realized were there.

"What are we going to do Headmaster?" Professor Mcgonagall directed towards Dumbledore.

"We have to help her through this Minerva and we have to protect her," Dumbledore concluded to his group.

"If I may interrupt, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Giles ferociously demanded.

"Buffy is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. It appears that he has indeed found out about this fact and now wishes to have his daughter by his side. We were hoping we would be able to keep this from him at least for a little bit longer," Dumbledore relented the information to Giles without any reservations.

"Don't you think this information would have been useful before hand?" Giles seethed at the elder Headmaster.

"I was hoping to not have to tell Buffy quite yet. The young girl has been through a lot as it is and I was hoping we could tell her after she had a bit of time to heal and adjust to the over whelming amount of information she has already received," Dumbledore calmly offered as an explanation.

"Excuse me sirs, but shouldn't we be getting Buffy up to Madam Pomfrey? Her head looks rather bad," Harry interjected as he held his cloak to the wound on Buffy's head.

"Buffy," Giles whispered as he took up a spot opposite Harry. He gently stroked her blood soaked hair away from her face.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, "Giles, I can't be his daughter," Buffy's voice had a pleading quality to it.

"Dear girl, it doesn't matter who your parents are, it won't stop you from being the amazing young lady you are," Giles voice soothed her back into unconsciousness.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher to carry Buffy on. Giles gently gathered her into his arms and placed her on the object as Dumbledore made it float in mid air. He gently guided it back to the castle.

"Buffy's You-Know-Who's daughter? She is probably some kind of evil ploy to try and get Harry," Ron stated firmly.

"I don't think so Ron. She didn't even know that he was her father until that blonde haired man told her," Harry confidently stated.

"She was caught off guard by the information, that's when he got the upper hand on her," Hermione confirmed.

"How the bloody hell can she fight like that?" Ron inquired.

"I have a theory but I can't be sure," Hermione hesitantly started, "I think she might be The Slayer."

"That would explain why she was on the Hellmouth and why she was sorted into Gryffindor," Harry mused out loud.

"And why she fought so brilliantly," Ron excitedly added. He continued in a more sullen voice, "But she is You-Know-Who's daughter she has to be evil."

"Ronald, her parents have nothing to do with who she is. She didn't even know who her father was until a few hours ago. She wasn't even raised by him. How can you say she is evil? If she is The Slayer then she is a warrior for the light which makes her very um…well…not evil," Hermione ranted.

"Well would you gamble Harry's life on it? Because that is exactly what we would be doing if we became friends with her," Ron continued in his argument.

"Oh grow up Ron," Hermione hissed.

"I agree with Hermione. Buffy seems like a wonderful girl and her father really has nothing to do with who she is," Harry agreed.

"Harry you aren't thinking clearly mate." Ron huffed.

"I am thinking clearly Ron. She is a wonderful person. You can see it in her eyes, she is a hero," Harry pleaded with his friend.

"I guess you are right," Ron relented, "But I am going to watch her. I still don't trust her."

"I think we should go see how Buffy is doing and maybe see if we can get some answers from Mister Giles," Hermione suggested.

The trio walked down the hall until they reached the infirmary, they stopped outside the door and listened to see if anybody was in the room with Buffy.

"Buffy, you have to wake up, you have no opinion in this matter. I'm your watcher and I say you have to wake up," Giles pleaded with his charge.

At that moment Buffy's eye lids fluttered open, "Giles, is that you?"

"Yes, I am right here Buffy," Giles murmured in a relieved tone.

"Tell me that short fat man and Spike were lying. Tell me it isn't true. I can't be his daughter Giles I just can't be," Buffy sobbed out. "If I am his daughter what does that say about me?"

"Buffy you are the chosen one, a warrior of light. It doesn't matter who your father is, the simple truth of the matter is you are a remarkable girl. You continue fighting for what's right no matter what life throws at you, no matter what sacrifices the Powers That Be demand of you. This too we shall over come together I promise you," Giles soothed.

"I just don't think I can take anymore Giles. I feel like I am drowning and there isn't anything I can do I keep trying to swim but I don't go anywhere. What do the Powers want from me?" Buffy sobbed, "I've given them everything not always willingly but in the end I did what I had to do."

"My family broke up because of this sacred duty. I've died for them. I fought day in and day out to save this world. I've even killed the love of my life to save the world. Now they want to throw in that my father is an evil psycho who kills innocents and my real mother never wanted me. Giles it's just too much," Buffy sobbed.

Outside the room the golden trio was listening into the conversation, "I don't think she's evil," Ron simply acknowledged out loud.

"No, I think not," Harry, murmured as he listened to the conversation and with every tearful confession of the slip of a girl his heart was lost to her a bit more.

:"Buffy let's not dwell on this subject any longer tonight. You should get your rest and heal that nasty wound that Spike gave you," Giles gently commanded.

"He is going to so pay for that, I can't believe I let Spike get the better of me. I've faced way scarier big baddies then Spike and came out with less," Buffy grumbled. Giles softly chuckled at his charges antics and truly realized that everything was going to be alright, she might not know it yet but she was going to make it out of this victoriously as she always will.

Harry turned to his companions, "I think we should come back tomorrow and see her."

'I must agree with you Harry, but on a brighter note we do know for sure that she is the Slayer," Hermione added cheerfully.

"Yes because knowing that our friend fights for her life everyday is a good thing," Ron stated sarcastically and then was slapped upside the head by Hermione, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

'Your negative out look on life. Think of it this way Harry, now that we know we can help her in her fight," Hermione quickly rushed to assure her friend, who was hopelessly head over heels for the tiny American Slayer.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry absently answered back. His mind was lost on thoughts of Buffy.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: I just wanted to thank my reviewers for their kind words and constructive criticism. I appreciate all the feedback I received. Thanks again,)**

Chapter 7

Madame Pomfrey was frantically fluttering around Buffy trying to force her to stay in the bed when the golden trio walked into the room. Both Buffy and Madam Pomfrey had matching flustered looks on their face.

"Miss Summers you are not to leave the infirmary until I decide you are fit to leave. You had a serious head wound last night and you need to be observed very closely for forty-eight hours," The healer insisted.

"I'm fine really. I can't stay here any longer I don't like hospital's and I'm not going to stay here," Buffy gritted out between clenched teeth. "I really do appreciate your concern but I'm a fast healer and with those gross potions you gave me I am perfectly fine, see," Buffy did a few cartwheels to prove her point.

"I am sorry Miss Summers I am not going to discharge you yet," Madame Pomfrey stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Madame Pomfrey, is it?" At the midwitch's nod she continued, "I really don't want to be rude but there is no way you can keep me here. I am going to leave this place with or without your permission so if you just give up now it would be easier for all of us ok?" Buffy exasperatedly screeched.

"I will do no such thing," Madame Pomfrey stood her ground.

Just as Buffy was going to force her way out of the bed the trio made their presents known.

"Hello Buffy, the boys and I were just coming to see how you were feeling today," Hermione calmly soothed the tension that was mounting in the room.

Madame Pomfrey stepped back from the upset Slayer and turned to the trio, "I am expecting you three to make sure she does not leave this room while I am in my office," With that she turned on her heels and slammed her office door.

"She is a freakin' dictator. I'm fine and she won't let me leave," Buffy fumed.

"She is rather strict, she does it to everybody don't worry. I've been here plenty of times," Harry smiled down at the petite slayer in front of him.

"It's ridiculous I'm the…oh, never mind," Buffy caught herself from spilling the beans.

"You're The Slayer?" Hemione offered for her friend and smiled at Buffy's shocked expression.

"What? Huh? How did you know that? I mean a Slayer what's that?" Buffy rambled trying to cover up her already blown cover.

"Buffy, stop, it's too late we already figured it out," Hermione cut in with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Why the hell does this always happen? I can never keep the secret identity girl thing a…well, you know…a secret for over a freakin' day," Buffy ranted to nobody in particular. "Ok so um…you guys can't tell anybody, well the staff already knows and what not but Dumblebee doesn't want the student body knowing."

"We would never break your confidence like that we swear it," Harry stated with a conviction that comforted Buffy greatly.

"Ok then…well…um…so you know I'm The Slayer so I guess you know Giles is my Watcher. How did you find out any way?" Buffy questioned.

"Well we witnessed part of your fight with that blonde hair fellow and over heard Professor Dumbledore tell Mister Giles about Voldemort being your father," Harry noticed Buffy's flinch and he knew all too well it wasn't for the usual reason everybody flinched. Buffy wasn't afraid of the name like so many people were she was torn at the fact that something so wretched could be her father, "And when we came to see how you were doing after that nasty kick to the head we overheard you and Mister Giles talking."

"Oh…so you know that Volleymore is my Dad? Well that's going to be popular points for me, 'Hey my Dad's the evil wizard that's been terrorizing the neighbor hood and killing your family. You wanna hang?' I can tell my social status is going to be great here," Buffy murmured.

"Well, if it is any comfort, I do not believe anybody knows about it besides the faculty at this point," Hermione tried to comfort her friend.

"It doesn't matter. I've been the outcast before it's all good. I came here to fight the big bad, it makes no difference if he is my bio dad or not he's toast," Buffy stated. Buffy got out of bed and found her clothes folded on the bedside table, "If you will excuse me I need to change," with that Buffy closed the curtain around her bed to change.

She pulled the curtain away and started walking towards the door, "What on earth do you think you are doing?" Hermione gently demanded.

"I'm getting out of here, hospital's give me the wiggins," Buffy told her in a tone that implied that it was the silliest question ever.

"You heard what Madame Pomfrey said, you can't leave," Hermione tried to reason.

"You heard what I told her too, there is no way she is keeping me here," Buffy informed the group.

"I rather think you are my dear," A new voice boomed through out the room.

"I so am not staying here Giles," Buffy argued.

"Yes you are, you were unconscious for a good 6 hours last night before you even slightly woke up to only pass out again for another 10 hours. That means you need to be watched for as long as Madame Pomfrey thinks is proper," Giles firmly retorted.

"But GGGGGGGGGGGGGGilllllles, I don't wanna stay here, you know how much I hate hospital's, especially after the whole Der Kindestod thingy," Buffy whined.

"I don't rightly care, you are staying and that is it, don't make me get Dumbledore to do some kind of magic to make you stay in this room," Giles threatened

"Buffy if you would like, we could stay with you," Harry anxiously offered.

"Um…wouldn't you rather relax and hang out with your friends before class starts up tomorrow…Hey I am not staying in here forty eight hours and missing my first day of classes, did I really just say that?" Buffy dizzily changed topics.

"Fine I will speak with Madame Pomfrey and have her release you tomorrow morning for classes, but you have to promise me you will stay in this hospital room, deal?" Giles tried to barter with Buffy.

"Fine," Buffy huffed.

"And for us, we would love to keep you company until curfew. We wouldn't want our newest friend to be lonely in the hospital wing," Harry smiled at Buffy, who returned the smile half-heartedly.

"What about dinner?" Ron's whine was cut short by a jab to the ribs by Hermione's elbow, "Ouch 'Mione."

"Ronald, tact, look it up," Hermione hissed.

"It's ok Hermione, I understand I would rather be eating dinner in the Great Hall then stuck in this hospital bed," Buffy comforted.

"Well, I will stay with you and have Dobby bring us dinner here," Harry offered with a hopeful expression on his face that Buffy just didn't have the heart to refuse.

"That creepy house elf thingy, he is creepy but sweet. Ok then we'll make a night of it," Buffy smiled at Harry. "Plus there's no TV here so I would be completely bored by myself."

"I will stay too," Hermione offered and at Ron and Harry's look she hastily changed her mind, "Actually I forgot I promised Neville I would help him with potions before class tomorrow," Hermione lied.

"Yeah and I promised to meet Seamus. I told him I would play him in a game of wizarding chess," Ron smoothly said.

"Ooookay, well then I guess it is just you and me, Harry," Buffy elaborated.

"Well, I have to go and evaluate the library," Giles excitedly offered an explanation for his departure. At that Ron, Hermione and Giles exited the room with a wave and a goodbye.

"So…what's the what with Ron and Hermione?" Buffy asked.

"Oh well nothing, but they should just get it over with and snog in a closet or something. They both have been mad for each other since our third year," Harry ranted.

"Hmm…well maybe I will just have to give them a push in the right direction," Buffy waggled her eyebrows.

Harry blushed, "Well I've been telling Ron to make a move for ages now."

:"I am sure I can help with Hermione," Buffy quickly changed the subject, "So what do you guys do for fun around here, you know without the electronics and all?"

"Well there's Quidditch, wizarding chess and exploding snaps for starters," Harry happily informed her.

"I vaguely was told about Quidditch, it's played on flying brooms in the air with hoops or something right?" Buffy continued at Harry's nod, "Sounds cool, Dumblebee helped me pick out a broom when we got my supplies. What's so cool about wizarding chess and what's exploding snaps?"

"Well Wizarding chess is just like regular chess except the pieces smash each other when they capture each other, and exploding snaps is a card game where you match your card with the snap card and cause explosions for a higher score the more correct cards you match the bigger the explosion and the higher the score," Harry explained.

"Neat," Buffy said excitedly, "Can you teach me the exploding snaps game?" Buffy asked with a pout on her pretty face.

"Well yes," Harry stood and pointed his wand towards the door, "Accio Exploding snap card deck."

Buffy astonishedly took in the floating cards coming towards Harry, "Man, I need to learn that trick."

Harry softly chuckled, "I will show you one of these days."

Harry patiently taught Buffy how to play the game and they had quite a good time playing a couple of hands of the game. After that they had Dobby bring them dinner.

"So, um…what is it like to be The Slayer," Harry nervously asked.

"Peachy, if you like to risk yours and your friends life day in and day out," Buffy bitterly replied, "I mean the super natural strength, accelerated senses, speed and healing powers is great but well I've had a hard time since I've been called," Buffy quickly changed the topic, "So you really fly on brooms?"

Harry sensing her uneasiness allowed the topic switch, "Yes, Quidditch is the best sport ever. I'm a seeker for the Gryffindor team. Maybe…maybe you would like me to take you out someday."

Buffy was quite for a minute, "Yeah sure that would be really fun."

"Great," Harry squeaked and then cleared his throat to say it again a little less excitedly, "Great."

Buffy giggled at Harry's nervousness and he made a note to make her smile and laugh more often, "You have a beautiful smile."

Buffy blushed a fetching shade of red, "Thanks."

Buffy and Harry sat on the floor for a bit as he taught her how to do some simple spells. They were having fun and laughing together. Buffy tried a few of the spells and when she wasn't flicking her wand just right, Harry cautiously set his hand on hers to show her how to flick the wand. Their faces were mere inches from each other as Harry slowly leaned into kiss her. Buffy, ignoring the sparks and butterflies she felt whenever she was near Harry, quickly jumped up and lamely pretended to stretch out her muscles.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to err…well I meant to but I didn't mean to make you…well I just…Oh hell, I really like you Buffy, you seem like a wonderful person and I would really like to get to know you and possibly even well err…date you," Harry stammered out his explanation.

"Harry, that's sweet, and I like you too but I just got out of a really bad relationship," Buffy explained.

"Well err…I understand I will um…just leave you be then," Harry sadly started to leave.

At Harry's look Buffy quickly jumped up to stop him by grabbing his arm, "No Harry I don't think you fully do understand, I do like you, I just need time before jumping into anything serious," Buffy paused, "Couldn't we start off as friends and see where it goes from there? I've just had a rough time lately and had all this wizarding world stuff thrown on me with the fact that my family isn't my family and my really dad is evil, and that isn't even including my awful break up. I really would like to get to know you better and maybe in time we could um…date?" Buffy rambled on and only stopped when Harry held his hand up to stop her.

" That sounds perfect," Harry soothed. After a long pause Harry stated, "That bad of a break up huh?"

"Believe me when I say uh-huh," Buffy answered.

"Well…I really should be off it is almost curfew, do you know what your classes are?" Harry asked.

Buffy dug threw her pocket for her timetable and handed it to Harry, "We have all the same clases," Harry paused a moment and hesitantly added, "Would you like me to pick you up before breakfast tomorrow?"

Buffy smiled at Harry, "That would be great. Hopefully Giles brings me some clean clothes." With that said Harry and Buffy said their goodbyes and Harry left.

At the common room Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry to tell them what went on. At his entrance they both pounced on him with their questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you two snog?" Ron stated at the same time as Hermione stated her question.

"No we didn't snog Ron. We just talked and played a few games of exploding snaps. I taught her a few spells…Oh yeah I almost kissed her and told her that I liked her," Harry hurried over that last part.

"You almost kissed her?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, she pulled away real quick before I could kiss her," Harry continued at the pitying look on his friends face, "Well we talked and I told her I liked her, she said she was fond of me too, but she just wasn't ready for a relationship at this point. However, she said she was not going to rule it out and that she wanted to get to know me first. So it wasn't a complete lost," Harry smiled at his friends.

"That's wonderful Harry. I wonder why she needs time," Hermione's natural curiosity reared its ugly head.

"She said she just got out of a really bad relationship," Harry mentioned, as if a light bulb went off in his head he remembered something Buffy said earlier. "When we overheard her speaking to Mister Giles about being The Slayer, I overheard her mention she sent the love of her life to hell to save the world, I wonder what that was about?"

"That seems awful strange," Hermione stated.

"We'll have to find out more about that," Ron stated.

"Yes I think we should but we don't want to push her. Remember she barely knows us and that sounds like it is a rather painful subject," Hermione warned.

"Well maybe we should just let her tell us in her own time," Harry offered.

"I think that is something you should know if you are going to get involved with her mate," Ron argued.

"Ronald you are so untrusting. So is she going to be in class tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am going to meet her in the infirmary and walk her to breakfast and classes, we have all the same classes," Harry explained his plan.

"Marvelous," Hermione clapped her hands together.

"Well we should be off to bed, it's getting late," Hermione ordered.

"All right goodnight 'Mione," Ron said his farewells.

"Yes, goodnight Hermione," Harry offered.

"Goodnight boys," Hermione waved goodnight and ran up the stairs to the fifth year girl's dormitory. The boys were not far behind her heading up to the boy's dormitory. As Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep he dreamt of Buffy.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: This and every chapter before hand have been edited a little bit. Nothing has been changed as for the story line but I have fixed a few mistakes that have been pointed out to me. So there is no need to re-read the story unless you want to =). Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and just read my story. It is greatly appreciated.)**

**Chapter 8**

Harry awoke bright and early the next day, he was excited about escorting Buffy to the Great Hall for breakfast. He showered and dressed; the only thing that wouldn't go his way was his perpetually messy hair, it just would not lay flat for him. He was over all pleased with his appearance. He was just about to leave to meet Buffy when Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you off to so early?" Hermione questioned.

"I am going to meet Buffy before breakfast, I told her I would walk her to the Great Hall," Harry stated in a incredulous voice, "I told you this last night, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, but don't you think it is rather early to be picking her up for breakfast? She doesn't strike me as an early riser," Hermione tried to reason.

"Well, no I guess she doesn't, but I thought we could go have some breakfast and maybe take a quick tour around the castle before our first class," Harry informed her of his plan.

"That sounds lovely Harry, I just don't know if she will be up and ready to go," Hermione voiced her concerns, "But you should go and see."

Harry smiled at Hermione as he walked out the portrait hole. Harry leisurely walked to the infirmary. As he was walking he bumped in to Giles quite literally, all of Giles books went flying all over the stone floor.

"I am terribly sorry Mister Giles, I guess I wasn't paying much attention," Harry offered as he helped him pick up all his books.

"It is quite alright, I was not paying much attention myself I must admit, all these books have me rather excited. I was just coming from dropping off some clothes to Buffy; I swear that girl will never learn. She insists on not wearing the uniform instead she is going to wear her rather revealing leisurely clothing, if a fashion magazine told her to, she would strap cats to her feet…" Giles drifted off on his rant when he noticed whom he was talking to.

"So she is up then? I was suppose to meet her for breakfast and I thought we could get an early start with breakfast then I could take her on a quick tour of the grounds," Harry beamed.

Giles smiled as he realized that his charge has worked her magic on yet another young man, "Yes she is up and should be showered and dressed by now. I think she would rather enjoy your kind offer. Just a warning Buffy is not too fond of the dungeon area so you might want to steer clear of that portion of the castle until you have potions," Giles smiled knowingly at Harry.

"I will remember that, thank you," Harry said as he started walking away towards the infirmary.

"Buffy, are you decent?" Harry called through the entrance to the infirmary.

"Yea, come on in," She echoed.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he took in her appearance; she was wearing a simple white sundress that fellow just above her knees that hugged all the right curves, "Y...you look marvelous."

A red tint crawled up Buffy's neck until it tinged her cheeks a slight red, "Thank you. So, what's the what, why are you here so early?"

"I thought we could grab a bite to eat and then I could take you on a short tour of the castle," Harry explained his idea.

"Oh, that would be nifty," Buffy cheerfully replied. Harry offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. They happily chatted about nothing in particular, as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What do we have here, does saint Potter have himself a new Mud blood girlfriend?" A blonde boy, who had a striking resemblance to Spike, sneered.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Or what Potty?" Draco spat out.

"Did you just come up with that all by yourself? That is the lamest thing I've ever heard. Let me guess you're a minion of some sort. Owwwww…are you Volleymore's lackey, that's rich," Buffy mused.

"You have the nerve to speak to me like that Mud blood," Draco turned on Buffy with a glare that would have sent an average person running.

"Please, you're about as intimidating as a four year old," She laughed. At her remark the few students in the Great Hall laughed.

"You better watch your back you…trollop," Draco threatened.

"I'm shaking in my stylish yet affordable boots. Get out of my face you bleach blonde Billy Idol wanna be," Buffy stated in a mock cheerful voice she added, "Have a great day."

"That was brilliant, nobody ever talks to Malfoy like that," Harry gushed.

"Puh-lease I've dealt with master vampires and evil demons, he so doesn't scare me," Buffy laughed.

Buffy and Harry ate a quick breakfast before they started heading out of the Great Hall for the tour. Before they could make it to the doors a familiar pair of red headed twins stopped them.

"Buffy that was bloody brilliant," Fred began as he grabbed Buffy by the waist and spun her around.

"You are our hero," George continued as he then picked Buffy up to also spin her around.

"Will you marry me," Fred gushed.

"No, she's going to marry me," George firmly argued as he put her down. Buffy happily giggled at the interaction.

Harry looked on the twins with a twinge of jealousy, "Fred, George don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope," Fred answered.

"We are perfectly content in staying right here," George started as he put his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"With our new hero," Fred finished as he put his arm around the other side of Buffy's shoulders.

"Sorry boys, Harry and I have plans," Buffy smiled at the twins as she un-tangled herself from them and then grabbed Harry's arm, "Shall we?"

"You're a lucky son of a gun, Harry," George stated.

"Treat her right otherwise we'll come after you," Fred threatened.

"Let's go see the castle," Harry ignored the twins.

"Buffy if you ever need any kind of prank," Fred shouted.

"You come right to us, anything you want will be free of charge," George shouted also.

Buffy's face lit up and as they left she waved good-bye to the pranksters.

"They are going to be a hoot," Buffy smiled.

"Yes they are very entertaining. They can be handy to have around and they seemed rather smitten with you," Harry casually stated.

"Are you jealous?" Buffy laughed. "Harry they were just kidding and anyways so not my type."

"Really, you mean funny, charming and good looking, isn't your type?" Harry doubtfully replied.

"Should I be worried? You seem awfully fond of them?" She teased, "Besides I like the tall dark and handsome type. The ones with a kind smile, a big heart and the rugged good looks," she pointedly stated.

Harry's face turned a deep shade of red, "Where would you like to go first?" Harry quickly changed the subject.

Buffy giggled, "I dunno, I've explored most of the castle during the summer," As Harry's face fell she continued, "I haven't seen the Quidditch field yet, maybe you could take me out on the broom today before classes?'

Harry's face lit up at the opportunity to take Buffy up on his broom, "That's a wonderful idea."

Harry and Buffy ran up to the Gryffindor common room to grab his broom, they ran into Hermione and Ron on their way out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Buffy, it's wonderful to see you. Where are you guys going?" Hermione inquired.

:"Harry's going to take me up on his broom," Buffy gushed.

"Well you couldn't ask for anybody better to take you up. Harry is the best flyer ever to be seen in a hundred years," Ron slapped Harry on the back.

At Ron's declaration Buffy turned wide eyes to Harry, "Really?"

"I don't know about that," Harry shyly ducked his head.

"Don't listen to him Buffy he is just being modest he is a wonderful flyer. You wouldn't be safer with another living soul," Hermione proudly boasted her friends ability.

"Let's be on our way, Buffy," Harry urged.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys in class," Buffy waved good-bye.

"I think we have lost our dear friend for good," Hermione cheerfully stated.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Ron stated confused by her statement.

"Really Ron, are you that blind?" Hermione glared, "He is totally head over heels for her. It is really quite cute."

"Oh, he's been like this before remember with Cho," Ron argued.

"It wasn't like this, Ron. Don't you see the way he looks at her? It's like she's the only thing that matters. I bet you that they will be dating in a month tops," Hermione gushed.

"Really? You think she feels the same?" Ron worriedly voiced his concern in the form of a question.

"I truly do. I think she is scared though, but there is something between them that is almost…electric, it's like they belong together. It is epic you know, very Romeo and Juliet. You know with her real father being the most evil wizard ever and the fact that he is out for Harry's blood," Hermione ranted.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Ron stated confusingly.

"It is Muggle literature, a classic," Hermione absently stated as she dreamily gazed at the spot Buffy and Harry were.

"Now just hold on tight to my waist and you'll be fine," Harry instructed.

Harry mounted the broom and scouted forward so Buffy could fit on the back. She obediently climbed on behind him and securely wrapped her arms around his waist. At the contact they both felt butterflies and electricity course through them. Buffy's breath caught in her throat.

"Ar…are you holding on tight," Harry stammered out.

Buffy nodded in fear of how her voice would come out, at the realization that he wouldn't be able to see her movement croaked out, "Yeah."

With that said they took off into the air, very slowly at first and then when Harry was sure she was doing all right they quickened their speed. Harry was shooting straight up into the air until the castle and it's surroundings looked like an ant farm.

"Wow," Buffy breathed out, her warm breathe tickled Harry's neck sending chills down his spine.

"That was pretty much my sentiment when I first came up this high," Harry chuckled.

"It's so amazing and," Buffy paused for a minute, "Peaceful."

"I'm glad you appreciate it," Harry smiled and silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

They sat up their in companionable silence for a little bit, "I guess we should really be getting down from here, classes will be starting soon and we don't want to be late for potions Snape is a real arse sometimes," Harry regretfully declared.

"Ok let's go," Buffy sullenly stated, "Harry?"

"Mm-hm," Harry answered.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. We'll have to do it again sometime," Buffy gratefully stated.

"Anytime Buffy, it was truly my pleasure," With that said Harry pushed his broom in to a vertical nose-dive.

Buffy squealed in shock but she steeled herself, she decided to just trust the boy that sat before her and enjoy the ride. The dive continued for what seemed like forever when Harry suddenly jerked up on the broom and landed a few feet above the ground perfectly parallel to the ground below.

Buffy jumped off the broom with such enthusiasm, she turned on her heels to face Harry and gave him a intense hug, "That was wonderful."

Harry fully returned her hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, "Anytime."

As Buffy noticed their intimate position she pulled away and looked up at Harry, "Thanks again Harry."

They quickly headed back to the Gryffindor common room so Harry could put his broom away. There they meet Ron and Hermione again.

"Would you guys like to walk with us to potions?" Hermione offered.

"Sure we are heading that way, oh shoot I have to go to the dorms to get my books I'll be back in a jiffy," Buffy dashed up to the fifth year girl's dorms.

"How was the flight, mate?" Ron pushed.

With a dreamily look on his face Harry answered, "Wonderfully amazing."

Buffy and the Golden Trio took up seats with the girls sitting in the row in front of the boys. When suddenly with a loud clatter the door to the classroom slammed open emitting Professor Snape as his cloak billowed behind him.

"Today, class, we are going to be brewing the Draught of Peace. If brewed correctly it will calm anxiety and soothe agitation. The ingredients are on the table in the front and the instructions are on pages 142-143 in your potions text you have exactly 52 minutes to bring your completed potion to my desk. Now begin," Snape ordered.

Harry shyly asked Buffy to be his partner, which she gladly accepted.

"See Ronald at how sweet they are?" Hermione whispered as they headed up to get their ingredients. Ron nodded his agreement.

Buffy and Harry were cautiously brewing their potion. Buffy was giving Harry tips here and there since Potions was one of the few classes she excelled in from the beginning. Snape was hovering behind them trying to get one of the two to screw up. Harry was starting to get very agitated by Snape's presence.

"Mister Potter, you are not allowed to let your partner do all the work," Snape hissed.

"I promise you Professor, Harry is doing his fair share of the work," Buffy defiantly raised her chin to Snape as she laid a calming hand on Harry's arm.

"Was I addressing you Ms. Summers?" Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nope you sure weren't Professor Snapey, I just was letting you know that I wasn't doing all the work. I felt I had the right to speak since I was a part of the topic," Buffy cheekily added.

"Ms. Summers I would advise you to keep control of that tongue of yours. I am your Professor and I demand respect as such," Snape gritted out.

"I'm sorry Professor Snapey I don't think I quite understand what I did wrong," Buffy innocently stated as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"You will be serving detention with me tonight after dinner and 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape roared.

"I am sorry Professor I can't do detention tonight," Buffy pointedly reminded the Professor.

"Fine then first thing Saturday morning you have detention with myself," Snape hissed.

"Fine by me Professor Snapey," Buffy retorted with a wicked smirk on her face, she loved the reaction she got when she called him that.

"Continue with your potions, before I give you all detention," Snape roared to the class, who in turned hurriedly continued their potions. Occasionally the rest of the class would steal looks of the petite blonde before getting back to their potions.

Potions ended soon enough; Buffy and Harry turned in a perfect potion, to the displeasure of Snape. They were walking to their next class, which was DADA.

"Buffy that was bloody brilliant. You didn't even bat an eye when he was right there in your face," Ron gushed.

"Oh…well it was nothing, Professor Snapey isn't in the least scary, trust me. Well, I guess his fashion sense is kinda scary, come on he looks like the local vampires and his hair needs to be washed but besides that he isn't scary," Buffy rambled.

"None the less it was priceless to see his face and then when you told him you couldn't do detention was great," Ron continued, "How did you do that anyways?"

"Slayer duty calls when the night falls," Buffy mused smirking slightly at her lame rhyme.

"That's right, do you err…slay every night?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, Giles would like me to, I try to get a day off to unwind every once in awhile. Buffy paused for a long beat, "I guess that will be put on hold now with the new big bad looming in the dark shadowy corners," she finished with a pout.

DADA went by rather uneventfully. Buffy was really good at DADA which wasn't surprising given her Slayer status and all. Then the group had lunch where it seemed Buffy gathered quite a following. Gossip had spread concerning her encounters with Snape and Malfoy. To Harry's utter dismay, she received attention from quite a few of the male student body. It was shocking at how Buffy causally shrugged off all the attention she was receiving.

"I can't believe you treated a professor like that. Professor's have to be respected even if they aren't liked," Hermione lectured.

"I didn't disrespect him. If any thing I was defending the honor of my friend Harry here," Buffy grinned at Hermione's reproachful look. "What? I was just informing Professor Snapey that Harry was helping with the assignment."

"Really, Buffy you are almost as bad as this lot," She points at Harry and Ron, who both had grins on their face.

"Hermione, you need to loosen up, if you can't poke fun at the Professors who can you make fun of?" Buffy smiled back.

The rest of the day was pretty quite as the teens struggled their way through the rest of their classes. The group was hanging out in the common room when Buffy looked out the window, "Alright gang, I'm heading out. I have to go get changed," Buffy went up to her room to change. A few minutes later Buffy emerged from the girls dorms in a tight fitting pink halter top that tide around the neck and around the middle of her back, along with a black leather trench coat, a tight fitting pair of black leather pants and black leather high heeled boots. Harry and every other male were admiring Buffy in her revealing outfit.

"Alright boys and girls I'll see you later," Buffy waved good-bye as she walked out the portrait door.

"Maybe we should follow her?" Harry voiced his opinion.

Hermione quickly looked around to see if anybody was listening, "Harry, she's The Slayer I'm sure she can handle herself," She paused and then continued in a concerned tone, "There is the fact that she hasn't had much experience with the wizarding world and now that You-Know-Who knows she is his daughter he is probably going to put up an extra effort to capture here," At this the three friends stood up as one.

"I'll be right back with the cloak," Harry whispered as he disappeared upstairs to only reappear with his cloak a few minutes later. Then all three exited out of the portrait hole.

"Where do you think she headed out too?" Ron asked.

"I bet she headed to the Forbidden Forest," Harry paused as he dug in his robe pockets and pulled out a tattered piece of paper, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," The parchment suddenly showed a map with names and dots all over it. "Yes see she is right there heading right towards the Forbidden Forest."

The Golden Trio caught up to the golden Slayer quickly under Harry's invisibility cloak, they kept a good twenty feet distance from her as to not tip her off that they were there. All three of them admired her cat like grace as she pretty much danced her way through the forest.

Buffy stopped suddenly as she turned to her left at a slight sound. From the direction she was looking a group of 5 men jumped out.

"Dinner," One of them hissed as his faced mutated into a disfigured form.

"That one gets better and better every time I hear it," Buffy looked over her opponent, "Besides, I think it is time you go on a diet, looks like you could stand to lose a few pounds." Buffy paused for a few minutes, "What decade are you from the 70's, bell bottoms come on."

The vampire clumsily lunged at Buffy, which she easily sidestepped, then in return she backhanded him across the face. At that moment another vampire tired to sneak up behind her, she kicked out with her left leg behind her. She caught him in the knee and he went down to the ground. By this time the first vampire had regrouped and tried his hand at a second attack. Buffy did a flurry of kicks a punches, when she finally was able to land the final blow to the heart with a stake.

"One down, only four more to go," Buffy murmured as she throw her self back into the fight.

A third vampire got a good right hook across the chin which knocked her back a few steps, "What is such a pretty little thing doing out her all by herself?"

"Gee, I don't know mister I just got lost on my way to grandmothers house," Buffy rolled her eyes as she did a spinning kick catching the vampire in the jaw. As he fell backwards Buffy quickly ran up to stake the vampire.

As their companion turned to dust, two of the remaining three vampires charged at her. She was able to turn another to dust without any problems but she was caught off guard by the other vampire, who kicked her in the ribs. With the force of the kick Buffy was thrown back into a tree. Automatically Buffy grabbed for her ribs, which she assumed were broken.

"You're so going to pay for that. Look you ripped my halter," Buffy hissed through the pain.

"Little girl, what makes you think you stand a chance against us," The vampire that kicked her cockily stated.

"You mean somebody doesn't know me, well that's refreshing. I'm Buffy The Vampire Slayer," Buffy arched her perfectly shaped golden eyebrow at the vampire.

"Slayer," The vampire hissed as he lunged at her again.

Through the pain Buffy still quickly dodged his attack and reciprocated with a low swipe to the vampires legs. He fell down which gave Buffy the opportunity to stake him.

Buffy coughed as she inhaled some of the dust, "I hate that part."

"You fight well Slayer," The last vampire appraised, "You will not stop him though. If you will not join him, you will die by his hands."

"Tell my," Buffy made air quotes, "Dad, that I'm a good guy and there is nothing he can do to make me join."

"So you're the daughter," He curiously looked her up and down, "I was told to bring you back in one piece, I think your father has a special place in his heart saved for you."

"Touching really," Buffy sarcastically replied, "Nothing that evil can have feelings," Buffy growled.

"Oh you would be shocked at what evil can feel," He murmured. "I do not doubt that if it came down to it he would still kill you though, but I think he would do so with a grave heart."

"This is very touching and all but can we fight now, or are we going to stand around chit chatting all day?" Buffy mocked.

"As you wish Slayer," The vampire quickly darted towards her. They fought for a while both pretty evenly matched. They each landed a fair amount of blows and both blocking even more blows. The vampire made it past Buffy's guard and was able to get a kick in to her broken ribs. Buffy fell to her knees with a cry of pain. The vampire came up and pulled her arm behind her back, which wouldn't have been so bad if Spike hadn't hurt it badly the other night.

"My master will be so pleased that I brought his beloved daughter back to him," He twisted her arm back further, "A little worst for wear but none the less."

Buffy head butted the vampire, she quickly regained her footing and did a round house kick to his chin which knocked him back a few feet, "To bad I was really hoping you could get a cookie for your loyalty to good ole' Volleymore."

She punched him hard in the face, "I will never be near him. I would rather die then be anywhere close to him."

Buffy was about to strike the killing blow when all of a sudden a voice came from behind her, "Crucio," Buffy fell to her knees in agony.

A pain coursed through her limbs like no other pain she had ever felt before. She bit down hard on her cheek to stop from crying out.

"Now what do we have here," A blacked robed figure with a white face mask came around to stand in front of her, "If it isn't Ms. Summers. I paid dearly for that rescue by the old fool."

Buffy sighed in relief when the pain was lifted, "You must be the lackey from LA."

"You insolent little bitch," He glared, "Crucio."

Buffy couldn't help it this time she cried out in pain. Lucius smirked at the sound, "I will be greatly rewarded for this recovery."

"Stupefy," Harry called out from somewhere in the background.

Buffy fell to her hands and knees gasping for breath. Hermione quickly rushed to her side to help her to her feet. When all of a sudden the vampire that was forgotten earlier jumped up and pushed Hermione out of the way, causing her to fall to her knees scraping them up pretty badly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Buffy groaned as she dodged an attack just barely. She followed with a quick jab of her stake to the heart. "Owww, that hurt," She whined as every movement she made caused intense pain.

Buffy turned accusing green eyes to her friends, "What the hell are you guys doing out here? You could have been hurt or worse killed."

"Like you should bloody well be talking, Malfoy could have killed you if we weren't here," Ron fumed back. At that a 'pop' was heard and Malfoy senior was gone.

"Great, he's gone now. I can handle myself. Anyways that's beside the point, if you die it's on my head. Don't you get it? If something would have happened to you out here it would have been my fault, I would have been responsible, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been out here," Buffy's voice steadily grew to a whisper.

"Buffy, we were just worried about you," Harry tried to explain their actions.

She grew, all of a sudden, very tired as she found a close tree to sage against, "I know, you guys just can't follow me out here especially if I don't know about it," She turned to Hermione, "Are you ok?" At Hermione's nod Buffy smiled slightly, "I would have thought you knew better Hermione."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson shade, "Well, you see, I was just concerned with your well fare."

"Stop, I get it I really do. But guys this is my destiny. I was born to do this, it sucks…it sucks really bad, but it's mine nobody else's," Buffy tried to convey her feelings.

"Well, it's also Harry's destiny, he has a prophecy," Ron all of sudden stopped talking as he realized what he said.

"A prophecy, huh? That's nothing I've had a prophecy before, it foretold my death," Buffy gleefully stated, "I actually did die for like a minute, but prophesies are tricky little creature's they don't always give you the full truth."

Harry slowly walked over to Buffy to help support her; he noticed she was having difficulties. "I can't believe you are still standing after being hit by the Cruciatus curse twice," He murmured quietly. "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Buffy jerked away from Harry quickly, "Nuh-uh, no way, I'm not going back there, to that Nazi."

"But Buffy, you are barely standing," Harry tried to argue.

'Just give me a shower and a good night sleep and I will be as good as new," Buffy winced in pain, "Ok maybe not as good as new but I will be fine, accelerated healing is part of the nifty slayer package. I think that last damn vampire broke a couple ribs and dislocated my shoulder. Also, that spell left me really weak and did I forget to mention the pain coursing through my whole body?" Buffy relocated her shoulder with a grimace of pain on her face.

Rolling her shoulder a few times, "See already starting to feel better."

"Fine, but if you are still in bad shape tomorrow I am telling Mister Giles and he will force you to the Infirmary," Harry grudgingly replied. "Plus you will have to eat lots of chocolate."

"A man after my own heart," Buffy smiled up at Harry as he supported most of her weight as they walked back to the castle.

Hermione and Ron walked a few paces behind the couple, "I think you're right Hermione."

"About what?" She inquired.

"I think they are going to be a couple here soon," Ron affirmed, "Except, I think it is going to be by the end of next week."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

(AN: Thank you to all the people who have read my story and thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate the helpful comments.)

**Chapter 9**

Buffy slowly and delicately prepared herself for the day that was ahead of her. Her body still screamed in pain at every movement she made. She was just finishing up her hair and makeup when Hermione came back into the room.

"How are you feeling today?" Concern littered Hermione's voice.

"I feel better," Buffy causally informed her. At the look Hermione shot her, she instantly continued, "Ok, I am still sore but nothing that won't heal itself. I promise, two days max I'll be doing back flips."

"Are you positive you won't at least see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione urged.

"No thank you. That lady is too bossy for me," Buffy smiled reassuringly at her new friend.

"Well, are you ready to head down to meet the boys?" Hermione questioned.

"Almost, just need to put on my lipstick," Buffy quickly applied her lipstick, "Ready."

Buffy stiffly followed Hermione down the stairs to the common room. At their entrance, Harry instantly stood up and rushed to Buffy's side.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Good morning to you too Harry. I am fine, a little sore but I'll be fine," Buffy assured him.

"Well let me carry your books for you at least," Harry grabbed for Buffy's books.

"Harry you really don't have to do that. I am a big girl and trust me when I say that this isn't the worst I've had," Buffy insisted.

"No, if you won't go see Madame Pomfrey then I insist you allow me to carry your books," Harry continued, and Buffy relented her hold on the books.

"Fine," She huffed.

"So let's be off to breakfast," Ron chimed in.

The group walked slowly to the Great Hall for Buffy's sake. They sat down to enjoy breakfast when Harry noticed Draco Malfoy staring at Buffy.

"I wonder what he is plotting?" Harry mused out loud.

"Who? Draco?" Buffy laughed, "Harry you are such a worrier. Don't waste your time I can handle myself," She smiled at him.

"You're injured and he has the upper hand since he has a higher magical education then you," Harry tried to argue.

"Harry, you are so sweet but really don't worry," Buffy assured. "I need to use the restroom I'll be back."

"Hermione maybe you should go with her?" Harry tried to persuade.

"No, I think she will be fine Harry," Hermione absently offered as she turned back to an argument she was having with Ron.

Harry watched Buffy until she exited out the Great Hall doors, and then he turned his attention to Draco who was also watching Buffy. Draco was quietly talking to his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle then all of a sudden he stood up and left the same way Buffy did. Harry quietly followed the Slytherin Prince.

"Buffy," Draco called out to her. Buffy continued on her way with out even the slightest acknowledgement that she heard him at all. "Wait up you silly little bint."

Buffy turned furious eyes to him, "You arrogant ass, I do not come when you call. I don't care who your parents are or how much money you have, none of that changes the fact that you are an arrogant sniveling little ass."

"Is it true you are the daughter of Annabel Mugroot and Voldemort himself?" He ignored her outburst and pressed on to his main purpose of following her in the first place.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," She hissed out.

"It really is no concern to me," Draco paused for a second, "It's just the daughter of Annabel Mugroot would be my cousin."

Buffy brought startled green eyes to lock with that of silver eyes, "What?"

"Annabel's daughter, Isabella, would be my cousin. See, Annabel was the sister of my father. She was never disowned even if she was a disgusting Muggle lover."

"Annabel is Lucius Malfoy's sister. You got to be kidding me?" Buffy growled.

"What are you going on about you dense…" Draco's insult was cut short with a hard slap to the face. He brought his hand to rub against the now red spot on his face. "What the hell?"

"I would suggest you quit insulting me," Buffy's eyes glinted dangerously at him.

"You little bitch," Draco pulled out his wand, "Serpensortia," With that simple word a dangerous looking black snake sprang from his wand.

Buffy quickly rolled to the side so the snake wouldn't land on her. The snake was slowly un-raveling itself and started to slither towards Buffy when it started to strike.

"STOP," Harry and Buffy screamed in unison both speaking parseltongue. In turn the snake instantly stopped in mid-strike.

"Yesssss misssssstressssss," The snake hissed.

"Finite Incantatem," Draco murmured as he turned astounded eyes to Buffy, "I guess you are the daughter of Annabel and Voldemort."

"What the hell? Did you just hear the snake talk?" Buffy shakily got out.

"You're a Parselmouth, somebody that can speak to snakes," Harry comforted, "And yes I could hear it."

"It is a trait that You-Know-Who has and obviously passed on to his daughter," Draco smugly smiled at the shudder he caused Buffy.

"That doesn't mean anything," Buffy quickly denied, "Harry is one too. So it doesn't mean I am Volleymore's daughter."

"Harry received his gift from the Dark Lord, a Parselmouth is a rare trait," Draco informed her. "The Dark Lord passed on some of his magical traits to Harry the day he gave him that bloody scar."

Buffy turned her frantic gaze to Harry who confirmed Draco's tale with a nod of his head. Buffy turned back to Draco with pleading green eyes, "Please don't tell anybody about this."

Draco's carefully placed mask of indifference slipped as he looked at the shattered girl in front of him before he quickly schooled his features into disgust, "Like I would want anybody to know I was related to a Muggle lover."

Draco turned on his heels and stormed back into the Great Hall.

Buffy turned serious eyes to Harry, "Voldemort gave you that scar?"

Harry looked up into her eyes startled at the fact she didn't know, "Um…yes he did," As an afterthought he added, "You said his name correctly."

Buffy giggled, "How dense do you really think I am? I can pronounce most words that are repeatedly drilled into my brain, it's just funnier to get people all worked up saying them wrong."

"Well, do you still need to use the loo?" Harry inquired.

"The loo? I'll never get use to the way you Brits talk over here. At least not all of you wear tweed, although those robes of yours aren't much better," Buffy's eyes shined with a mischievous twinkle. She quickly made her way to the girl's restroom, while Harry patiently waited for her outside. When she emerged they headed back to the Great Hall.

The day flew by quickly until they found themselves in Care for Magical Creatures after lunch. Buffy and the Golden Trio stood together quietly chatting while they waited for their professor.

"So Draco knows about your parents?" Hermione questioned.

"Well you can't very well trust him to keep his mouth shut," Ron seethed.

"I don't think he's gonna say anything. He seemed just as upset that we were cousins as I was," Buffy off handedly commented.

"He is your what?" Ron yelped.

"I guess Annabel Mugroot was Lucius Malfoy's sister," Buffy replied.

"Good Mornin' class," Hagrid happily greeted his students.

"Hagrid's the Professor for this class?" Buffy excitedly asked.

"Yes, how do you know Hagrid?" Hermione fired back.

"We met one night while I was patrolling the Forbidden Forrest," Buffy turned her attention to Hagrid.

"We 'ave summat special today fer yeh," Hagrid's beady black eyes crinkled as he smiled, "We 'ave a Thestral ter show yeh. Now who can tell me wha' a Thestral is?" A few hands went up, "Neville?"

"Thestral's are large winged horses th…that have a ske…skeletal body. Only people who have seen and accepted d…death can see them,"

"Very good, 20 points ter Gryffindor," Hagrid gleefully stated. "Now can somebody tell me wha' people believe seeing a Thestral is a sign o'? 'Ermione?"

"They are believed to be an omen of evil," Hermione answered.

"Very good, 20 more points ter Gryffindor," Hagrid walked away to appear again with what to most appeared to be a rope tied around nothing.

Buffy gasped out loud, which caused many eyes to turn to her, she didn't notice though all she could focus on were the blank white eyes of the creature in front of her. Whispers erupted through the crowd of students as they received another piece of the puzzle to the new mysterious student.

"Now a raise o' 'ands who 'ere can see the Thestral?" Hagrid's voiced boomed through the air. There were only a few hands raised in the air. The most came from Gryffindor with three students: Harry, Neville and Buffy.

Buffy was in a trance of some sort just staring at the creature in front of her, when all of a sudden the Thestral started to stamp its hoofs and jerked its head to the side so it could break the hold that Hagrid had on it. It ran towards Buffy at an astonishing speed to stop instantly in front of her and bring its nose down to nuzzle her where her neck dipped down into her shoulder. Buffy tensed at the intrusion of the creature. All that could see the scene quickly relayed what was going on to the rest of the class. Soon, though, Buffy relaxed as she realized the creature meant her no harm and slowly reached her hand up to pet the horse. The Thestral leaned into her touch. By this time Hagrid had made his way over.

"Tha' is the strangest thing," Hagrid casually stroked his bushy beard, "Thestral don' usually act like this ter people."

"I guess I have the magic touch," Buffy tentatively remarked.

"Tha' yeh do, tha' yeh do," Hagrid laughed a booming laugh.

"I don't think I understand. Why is the Thestral, reacting to Buffy like this?" Hermione's natural curiosity got the better of her.

"I don' rightly know, maybe it is summat ter do with…" Hagrid was cut of by Buffy.

"My Californian good vibes," She lamely filled in.

"Right," Hagrid quickly caught on, "It must be tha'. Class dismissed."

The students all broke into a loud debate about what just happened as everybody left; besides Hagrid, the four friends and unknown to them Draco behind a tree.

Hagrid looked around as to make sure the coast was clear as he continued, "Maybe it 'as summat ter do with yeh being The Slayer."

"Great, evil foretelling skeletal horse thingies are attracted to me," Buffy grumbled.

"They really aren't omens of evil Buffy that is just a misnomer," Hermione corrected.

"Fine then dead looking horses are attracted to me," Buffy continued to pet the horse.

"The Slayer?" Draco quietly questioned to himself as he watched the group of friends walk away from the professor and the Thestral.

Hermione was tutoring Buffy when Harry and Ron sank into chairs opposite one another.

"I'm tired," Ron whined.

"Angelina is almost as tough of a captain as Oliver was," Harry's whine was almost identical to Ron's.

"Poor baby, did the mean ol' captain make you train too hard," Buffy teased as she kept focus on her homework in front of her.

"Really, boys are such babies sometimes," Hermione announced.

"What do you know, I would like to see you guys up there with her for one practice," Ron pouted.

"Ron, please, Slayer here I train almost everyday vigorously so later I can go fight the things that go bump in the night," Buffy finally looked up from her homework.

"Oh…right, well 'Mione couldn't last," Ron quickly covered up.

"Really, Ron, you are so dramatic," Hermione absently murmured as she continued writing.

"What are you ladies up to?" Harry quickly interjected as to avoid another argument between the two.

"I was assisting Buffy with her homework," Hermione answered.

"Why don't you ever go outside to enjoy the beautiful weather?" Ron teased.

"I enjoy the weather plenty I was tutoring Buffy," Hermione huffed, "I hope you boys have started your homework, professor Snape wanted four inches by tomorrow."

Both boys groaned in unison but grabbed quills and parchment from the girl's. They all worked in companionable silence for a little while longer when Buffy suddenly stood up.

"All done," Buffy stretched with a cat like grace, which Harry admired from the corner of his eye. Buffy started gathering her homework and some of her supplies. "Hermione, can you bring my books to the dorm when you guys are finished?"

"Well, I've actually been finished for awhile now," Hermione flushed under her friends gaze, "I have just been reading 'Hogwarts: A History of', but of course I will take them up. Where are you going?"

"I have to train with Giles," Buffy casually answered.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Harry voice was tinged with concern.

"Ready or not Giles will be seriously fuming if I'm not there on time," Buffy nonchalantly shrugged.

"But won't Giles notice your injuries," Ron inquired.

"Nah, I can still kick his ass with both arms tied behind my back, a little pain won't stop me," Buffy beamed at her friends with a bright smile.

"See you guys later," Buffy threw over her shoulder.

"That girl is so stubborn sometimes," Harry informed his friends, "I really wouldn't have it any other way," He smiled as he watched her disappear into the library's office door. He turned to his friends with a gleam in his eyes, "I'm going to marry her someday."

"Mate, you are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with being a romantic, honestly Ronald," Hermione fumed as she stormed off into the stacks of books.

"What did I say," Ron whined.

"You are just hopeless," Harry chuckled as he continued his homework.

"Buffy what is wrong with you? You are being entirely too sloppy," Giles eyed his Slayer cautiously, "What happened to you? You are favoring your right arm?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Buffy relented to the truth under her watchers stare, "Fine, I ran into a group of vamps, five or so, and a few got in a couple good shots. I think one broke a rib or two when he kicked me into a near by tree. I killed four with only the broken rib thing," Which Giles snorted at, "They were newbies I think, but the last one was pretty old I would guess, he talked with an older English accent, you know something out of Shakespeare or something. Well we fought and he got a kick into my already broken ribs which made me lose focus for a sec and then he twisted my arm back, which dislocated it."

"Is that everything," Giles urged.

Buffy silently battled over if she should tell Giles the other part and gave in when she realized he was going to find out one way or another, "Um…well I think one of Volleymore's cronies showed up, the same one from the café, Lucius Malfoy, he hit me with a few cactus curses when Harry and the gang saved me."

"Dear Lord," Giles removed his glasses from their spot on his nose to polish them on the hem of his shirt, "Wait a second, you let them tag along with you on patrol?" Giles implored.

"I didn't let them, they just came. They had a cloak thingy that made them all see through," Buffy moved her hands back and forth in front of her body to try and illustrate her point.

"Well, I think it is obvious, you no longer can patrol the Forbidden Forest without a Professor with you, if at all," Giles looked off into the distance.

"What? Giles, you have to be kidding me danger, violence, and an early death are my birthright. I have a duty to protect these people and now that the baddie is my own bio dad, it just gives me even more reason to step up the effort."

"I am your watcher and you will do as I say," Giles furiously roared at his Slayer, with one glance at her his anger melted and he continued in a softer voice, "Buffy, this is a new kind of enemy, one you are not trained to battle, this isn't the creatures that go bump in the night. They are human and have a few advantages over you. Two that stick out in my mind, first you will not kill a human and they will no doubt not hesitate a second to kill you. Secondly, they have a greater magical knowledge then you. If you come up against one, you have not enough knowledge magically to protect yourself and you cannot rely on your Slayer sense to always avoid the spells that are sent in your direction."

Buffy punched and kicked at a punching bag until her final kick broke the chain and sent the bag flying across the room. Buffy pulled her wand from her hair, "Reparo," With a flick of her wand the bag and chain magically repaired itself.

"Well, I think that is enough training for tonight. I do not want you to patrol tonight, I will speak to Dumbledore on the matter and get his opinion," Giles's stared at Buffy, "Promise you will not go out tonight."

"Fine, watcher-mine, I'll be a good little Slayer and listen for tonight," Buffy huffed then she stormed out of the library office.

"I can't patrol without a babysitter," Buffy ranted to herself, "Who does he think I am? I am not some incompetent school girl, I am The Slayer for crying out loud."

Buffy stomped her way into the common room and flung herself on the couch, sitting in front of the fire, next to Harry.

"How was training?" Hermione smirked at her friend's child like behavior.

"I had to tell Giles about last night, and he forbid me from patrolling in the Forbidden Forest tonight and if he has his way I will either be stuck patrolling with a Professor or worse I won't be patrolling at all," Buffy was too busy ranting to notice the happy smiles her friends shared with each other.

"You really should have cancelled your training," Hermione teased.

"Thanks for the sympathy here," Buffy glared at her friend.

"Well, Buffy you have to agree that it is more dangerous with the wizards then just the demons," Hermione tried to reason.

"Jeez, I have one bad night and look what happens, everybody is against me," Buffy whined, "Can I have a little credit please, I am the Slayer."

Her friends were quite amused at her antics, but Buffy wasn't.

"ARGH, I am going to bed," Buffy jumped to her feet in a huff and stormed off.

"She really is feisty isn't she," Ron commented.

"Could you really handle that for the rest of your life," Hermione teased.

"I really could," Harry had a slightly dreamy smile on his face.

Weeks flew by and Buffy kept true to her word, she hadn't patrolled without a Professor accompanying her not even once. The Golden Trio and Buffy were growing closer and closer every day, not to mention Harry and her were also growing extremely close. Halloween was coming up and the school was in an uproar over the first annual Halloween dance, which was Buffy's idea of course.

"So, has Ron asked you to the dance yet?" Buffy casually questioned.

"No, not yet. I was really hoping after last year's events he would have asked me sooner. He is such a git sometimes I swear," Hermione vented.

"I have a solution for you then," Buffy continued when she saw Hermione's interested look, "You could just ask him, instead of waiting for him to ask you."

"I couldn't," Hermione shockingly shrieked, she continued in a calmer voice, "Could I?"

"Well, why not? My theory is seize the day because tomorrow you might be dead," Buffy replied.

"Hmm…yes why couldn't I? I am a independent, strong willed woman of the 20th century, I should be able to ask a boy to a dance," Hermione quickly stood from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Buffy inquired.

"I am going to find Ron," Hermione had a determination in her eyes.

Buffy quickly looked up, "I didn't mean you had to do it right this second."

"If I don't do it now I don't know if I will be able to do it later," Hermione rushed out of the room with Buffy hot on her heels.

"Ronald, I need to speak with you right now," Hermione demanded.

"But 'Mione I am right in the middle of a game," Ron looked up from the chess board and quickly changed his mind when he saw the look in her eyes, "Now's good."

"What in the world is going on?" Harry turned to Buffy.

"Hermione is going to ask Ron to the dance," Buffy smiled.

"She is?" Harry looked to Buffy, "But she's the girl."

"So? Who cares who asks who as long as somebody asks somebody?" Buffy ranted.

"It's just proper for the guy to ask the girl," Harry's argument lost its fire.

"And if the guy never asks the girl? What then Harry? Do you guys just expect us girls just to wait around for you to finally get the nerve to ask us? Maybe we should just give up all together, you know how many guys have already asked me to the dance er…I mean how many guys have already asked Hermione to the dance?" Buffy stopped her rant and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"What just happened?" Harry questioned out loud.

"I would say you blew it," Fred answered.

"Big time," George piped in.

"She is right though," Fred continued.

"She has been asked by a lot of guys," George added.

"Both of us asked her," Fred informed the stunned Harry.

"Most of the single Gryffindor fifth years and up asked her to the dance," Ginny revealed, "And that isn't including the other houses. You know, even a few Slytherins asked her to the dance. She didn't hesitate at all when she turned every single one down."

"I'm a wanker," Harry sighed.

"Yes you are, but if you hurry you might be able to catch her before she gets too far or worse she gets asked by somebody while she is mad at you," Ginny walked away. Harry rushed out the door to catch up with Buffy. "Boys really are hopeless sometimes."

Harry finally came close to catching up to Buffy outside. He could see her scurrying to the lake, "Buffy, Buffy, will you wait up, please?"

Buffy stopped and turned around to face Harry, "What do you want Harry?"

"I…I…I'm sorry," Harry panted out as he bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"For what?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"For waiting so bloody long to ask you to the dance," Harry casually replied.

Buffy looked up with wide hopeful eyes, "So, you want to ask me to the dance?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "Of course, who else would I rather take?"

"I don't know, maybe you changed your mind," Buffy pouted.

"Never," Harry whispered as he leaned in closer to Buffy.

Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly escalated into a passionate kiss. Buffy's tongue ventured out requesting access to Harry's mouth, which he granted enthusiastically by parting his lips. Their tongue's battled for dominates in almost a dance. Buffy snaked her arms around Harry's neck, her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. One of Harry's hands was placed on the small of Buffy's back, while the other one gently stroked her cheek. The kiss was broken by Buffy after a few minutes due to lack of oxygen.

Harry rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Will you be my date for the Halloween dance?"

Buffy mockingly put a finger to her lip as if in deep thought, "I guess I could do that."

Harry leaned in and started another kiss, which was equally as passionate. This time Harry broke the kiss, "You better have said yes after that huge scene you made up in the common room," Harry quickly dodged a light slap from Buffy as they both laughed.

The teens laid back on the grass and gazed at the stars for a little while, "Buffy?"

"Mm-hmm," Buffy sighed contently.

"Would you…would you go steady with me?" Harry nervously asked.

Buffy rolled over to lean on her elbows so she could look down at Harry, "You know my life is nothing close to normal right? If you date me seriously it is going to complicate your life?"

"No more then being your friend would and no more then being the Boy-Who-Lived has already. Anyways, my life is anything but normal," Harry slyly smiled then his facial expression turned completely serious, "You would be worth every ounce of complication. Besides, who wants to have a normal life? It would be so boring and you are nothing near boring."

Buffy smiled down at Harry, "You sweet talker you."

"So, will you go steady with me?" Harry repeated his earlier question.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry," She then instigated the next kiss. The couple didn't notice a rat intently watching them from within a bush.

A skeletal looking figure stood peering into a bowl, "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Ye…yes master, she is very beautiful," Peter stammered out.

Lord Voldemort continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him, when all of a sudden the bowl was thrown across the room, "My own daughter is dating Harry Potter."

'It app…appears that way Dark Lord," Peter whimpered.

"Crucio," At Lord Voldemort's spell Peter started to scream in pain.

"We have to get her here, I will not allow my daughter to be involved with Harry Potter," Voldemort roared.

Peter was released from the spell, "Yes master but how can we capture her? She is within the walls of Hogwarts."

"I will devise a plan," Voldemort sank into his throne and steepled his hands in front of him as an evil smile crept slowly across his snake like features.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Just a quick note to everybody, I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing it is greatly appreciated)**

**Chapter 10**

The student body was in an uproar about the dance coming up, they were especially excited about the fact that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up at the end of the week, so they all could get their outfits together.

"You've got to be kidding me Giles," Buffy screeched, "I need to get a dress for the dance."

"Buffy, now that your fath…Voldemort is looking for you, we have to keep you safe away from him," Giles tried to reason with her.

"Please, like he is going to try to do anything in front of the whole school and the town," Buffy hissed, "I am going and that's it, and we are going to go to London cause I am so not going to wear those robes."

"I am your watcher and I am putting my foot down, and that face is not going to work," Buffy was giving her best pout. "It's not working," Giles took his glasses off so he wouldn't have to look, "Fine, but I will be with you the whole time."

"Thank you Giles," Buffy squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

The group of teens and Giles headed to Hogmeade for the afternoon. They split up, the boys went to go find their dress robes while the girls went and found some supplies, of course Giles went with the girls. They found a small jewelry shop.

"How may I help you," A woman from behind the counter asked the girls.

"We were just looking, thank you," Hermione absently stated as she started looking around.

Buffy was looking around, when she was drawn to a pair of delicate diamond earrings and a necklace. The necklace was a white gold choker that had diamonds all around the white gold band, there was a cross that was dangling from the middle, also lined with diamonds, and where the diamonds met in the middle of the cross was a ruby. Buffy was hypnotized by the necklace she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"How much for this," Buffy forced her gaze away from the necklace and to the shopkeeper.

"Oh, that is a beautiful piece of jewelry. It was made for you my dear," The shopkeeper happily stated, "I feel inspired to make you a deal, you can have the necklace and the earrings for 103 galleons, 12 sickles and 27 knuts."

"Deal," Buffy pulled out her bag of money and gave the shopkeeper the desired amount.

The group left the jewelry store after Hermione decided on a pair of pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace. The group headed off to the Three Broomsticks where they were meeting Ron and Harry for lunch before they went to muggle London.

"So what did you girls find?" Harry asked as he casually placed his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"You'll have to wait for the dance to see," Hermione playful swatted Ron away from her bags.

"Are you guys going to come with us to Muggle London to find our dresses?" Buffy asked as she eagerly munched on a BLT sandwich and sipped on her butter beer.

"We were thinking about heading to the Quidditch shop to look at the new Firebolt," Ron excitedly supplied.

"Alright, we better go find Giles so we can get this show on the road," Buffy stood up and started digging for her money.

"Don't worry about it, I got the bill," Harry politely offered as he also stood up and gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok, then we're going to find Giles so we can get our dresses," Buffy smiled softly at him.

Buffy and Hermione found their dresses quickly in London. Hermione decided on a dark green spaghetti strap dress that fit tightly at the top and flowed out the further it went down. Buffy picked a deep red satin strapless dress that clung to her body in the most flattering way.

"Are you girls ready to head back to the school now?" Giles sighed in relief.

"Sure thing Watcher-mine," Buffy smiled brilliantly at him.

As the girls arrived back at the common room the boys were eagerly awaiting their arrival by the fire. They both quickly stood and made their way over to the new arrivals.

"Lets see your dresses," Ron tried to peer into Hermione's bag, who in turn quickly snatched it away.

"You can see it when we leave for the dance," Hermione smirked at her date.

"But 'Mione that is so far away," Ron whined.

"What fun would it be if you saw it now?" Hermione argued. The two started bickering as they walked off.

"Those two are hopeless," Buffy smiled.

"Can I see your dress?" Harry gave Buffy his most charming smile.

Buffy leaned in close and whispered in Harry's ear, "Not on your life, buster. You should have gone with."

Both of them chuckled and walked over to the coach where Hermione and Ron were still arguing.

"Buffy has Giles said when you are going to be able to patrol again?" Ron casually asked.

"Nope, he has Dumblebee on his side now too," Buffy overly exaggerated a sigh.

"Honestly, Buffy don't you think it is for the best?" Hermione quickly added at her friends look, "For now, at least until you learn a wider range of magic?"

"I can handle myself. I should be out there protecting the vast majority from things that go bump in the night, not to mention my dear ol' daddy," Buffy added the last part sarcastically.

"But Buffy…" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione I should be out there," Buffy repeated in a stern voice.

"So…the dance is in a week are we going to meet here in the common room," Harry changed the topic.

"Yeah, how about seven?" Buffy asked her companions, which they all happily agreed to.

"Buffy are you feeling alright?" Giles inquired.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling is all. I feel like somebody is watching me," Buffy absently replied.

"Do you think it is your slayer instincts?" Giles asked.

"I don't know maybe, or maybe it's just a bad feeling," Buffy said, "I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"When did this start?" Giles pushed on.

"I don't know, um…right around Hogsmeade I guess," Buffy casually replied.

"Really? Did anything happen out of the ordinary?" He continued to inquire.

'No Giles, you were there the whole time," Buffy sighed, "I think I am done training for today."

"Well if you think of anything happening let me know," He called after her.

"Fine what ever," Buffy shot back.

Buffy absently walked through the halls when she felt somebody watching her again. She quickly turned around but didn't find anybody. When she started walking again she almost ran into Draco.

"What do you want Draco?" Buffy sighed.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I bought it from Hogsmeade, why?"

"Um…nothing never mind," Draco started walking away.

"Draco?" Buffy called after him.

Draco turned to look at her with questioning eyes.

"Do you think we could be, I don't know friends or at least civil to each other?" Buffy urged.

"What?" Draco's confusion showed on his face.

"We're cousins and I don't have much family now, I mean with my mom not being my mom and the fact that my real mom is dead and never really wanted me. Let's not get started on my dad," Buffy rambled.

Draco stared at her incredulously for a minute, "But you're a Gryffindor."

"And you're a Slytherin so what? That doesn't change the fact that we're cousins," Buffy sighed in defeat and turned to start walking away.

"I believe that necklace you are wearing was your mothers," Draco offered.

Buffy turned to smile at him, "That's way descent of you. My mom's huh? I wonder how the shop got it?"

"Your mother was a Gryffindor too, your father was a Slytherin," Draco informed her.

"Did you ever meet her?" Buffy pleaded.

"No she died when I was a toddler but I have seen pictures and she was beautiful. She looked quite a bit like you," Draco tried to comfort her.

"Well, I figured I didn't get my looks from pa," Buffy chuckled.

"No I suppose not," The two stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment, "Well I better be getting to practice."

"Oh ok," Buffy paused for a moment, "Thank you Draco." Buffy then made a decision and hugged her cousin then quickly walked away.

Draco stood staring at her retreating form when he turned around and ran into George and Fred Weasley.

"You wouldn't be planning to hurt our girl now would you?" George had a threatening note to his voice.

"We don't like it when people try to mess with our girl's," Fred continued.

"I was doing no such thing," Draco defended himself, "She's my cousin you bloody pillocks."

"Well, whatever she is to you," George continued.

"If you harm her in anyway," Fred put in.

"Us, Ron and Harry will all make sure you pay for it," George stated.

"Have a good day," The twins said in unison as they walked away.

Draco stared after them in disbelief, he didn't realize his cousin inspired such loyalties, such fierce desire to protect her, in everybody. Lost in his own thoughts he walked away towards the Quidditch pitch for practice. He failed to take notice of the rat in the dark corner.

Voldemort sat peering into a bowl again, "Yesss, Wormtail you have done very well. This information will be extremely useful."

"Thank you Master," Peter bowed low to the ground and slowly backed away before Voldemort's mood changed.

"Lucius," Voldemort called.

"Yes master," Lucius greeted as he entered the room to bow.

"I would like you to send word to Draco…" Voldemort continued to tell Lucius his plan.

Draco received a letter by owl from his father and to say he was shocked by what the letter requested of him would be a lie. He expected it, to be quite honest, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. Draco decided that he would go and speak with his head of house. He

hesitantly knocked on his professor's door.

"Enter," Professor Snape growled.

"Professor may I speak with you?" The Slytherin stepped into Snape's office.

"Yes, Draco, what is it?" Snape sat back in his seat.

"I have a dilemma sir. I received a letter this evening, from my father," He paused when Snape's head jerked up.

"Your father?" The greasy haired professor murmured.

"Yes, and he has requested my assistance in a matter having to do with my cousin," Draco danced around the topic.

"I see, and what is your problem," Snape's beady eyes bored into his students.

"I don't really want to help but if I don't it could be bad for myself," Draco confirmed.

"Can I read the letter?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, of course sir," Draco reached into his robes and retrieved his fathers letter.

Snape carefully read over the letter, noting exactly what the plan was.

"I see your problem," Snape lapsed into a deep concentration.

"What do you suppose I should do?" Draco looked to his mentor for some sort of advice.

"I think you should do whatever your father requests of you," Snape paused.

"Professor I can't, she's my cousin," Draco continued at his Professor's incredulous look, "She and I spoke this afternoon, I don't know what it is but she brings out a protectiveness in people. I just can't bring myself to put her in harms way."

"If you don't it could very well be your life," Professor Snape solemnly confirmed Draco's fears.

Draco depressingly shook his head in agreement, "Do you think I should tell her?" His hopefulness almost shone through his eyes.

Saturday came around and all the teens were busy rushing around getting ready for the dance. Hermione and Buffy were getting ready together. Buffy was straightening Hermione's hair and adding softer more subtle curls to it. Hermione's make up was done lightly with a shimmer-y light pink lip-gloss.

Buffy's hair was up in a clippie claw that flowed over the top of the clippie claw in soft curls with wisps of hair framing her face. Her make up was done a little darker with added eyeliner and mascara, her lips were done in a deeper red glossy lipstick. Both girls had their jewelry they bought at Hogsmeade on as well.

The boys were nervously waiting for their dates down in the common room. Ron was pacing the room back and forth while Harry was, deceptively, casually lounging on the coach.

Ginny came down, in a black tight fitting dress, to meet her date, which was Neville Longbottom, "Are Hermione and Buffy almost ready?" Ron nervously screeched at his sister.

"They were coming right behind me," Ginny told her brother as she grabbed Neville's arm and walked out the common room door.

Harry stood up to stand by his best friends side as they watched Ginny and Neville leave. The boys jumped at hearing a throat clear behind them, "Ah-hem."

Harry quickly turned around and his gaze was stuck on the most beautiful vision he ever saw. He rushed to her side and offered her his hand, "You look wonderful."

"You don't look so bad yourself,' Buffy took a moment to admire Harry in his dress robes that resembled a tuxedo.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. He offered her his arm and she took it. The two looked over to Hermione and Ron who were having a much less intelligent conversation.

"Uh…you….uh…" Ron stuttered out.

"Thank you Ron you look dashing in your dress robes," Hermione offered, "Much nicer then last years."

Ron blushed a deep red that reached his ears, "Well, yes thank you."

The two couples walked to the Great Hall where the dance was being held. When they walked in they spotted the area where the dance floor was and then they spotted the area where there was a bunch of round tables set up. The couples sat at a table where Ginny and Neville were sitting.

"You look very nice Ginny," Buffy informed the younger girl.

"Thank you, you look lovely also," She replied.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yippy," Buffy squealed as she jumped up and dragged Harry out to the floor.

"Hermione, um…would you like to dance?" Ron asked his date.

"Of course I would Ronald," She let Ron help her up from her seat.

The two couples were lost in their own worlds as they danced. Buffy laid her head on Harry's shoulder as they swayed to the slow song that came on.

"Buffy?" He softly spoke.

"Mm-hm," She answered in a content sigh.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but…" Harry trailed off.

Buffy jerked her head off of his shoulder, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say something,:" He could feel her relax as he spoke.

"Well what is it?" Buffy probed.

"Well..." Harry took in a deep breath, "Iloveyou," He said in a rush of words that took Buffy a minute to process.

"You what?" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

Harry took in another deep breath, "I love you."

Buffy was quite for a moment before she broke off into a wide grin, "You know I didn't think it was possible to ever fall in love again but I love you too."

Harry practically glowed at her declaration of love for him and he swiftly leaned down and captured her lips with his in a gentle but passionate kiss. The couple danced to a few more songs and then headed back to their table.

"Bloody hell, what does he want?" Ron hissed.

Buffy looked over and noticed the blonde slicked back hair of Draco, "Oh, we have been playing nice. You know with him being my cousin and all and not having much family left and all. He really can be some what decent."

The table looked at her in stunned silence, "What?"

"What are you talking about? He is a slimy evil git," Ron blurted out.

"Well I am willing to give him a chance. Everybody deserves a second chance. I think he is putting up an act for his house and his father, but I think deep down he is a good guy," Buffy causally replied.

"Excuse me but may I have a dance with my cousin," Draco was not asking permission from anybody other then the tiny blonde sitting next to his enemy.

'Sure thing," Buffy stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek when he sent a concerned look her way.

Draco led Buffy out onto the dance floor, "You look lovely tonight."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled.

The two danced for a moment before Draco spoke, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you ok?" The concern in her voice made Draco's decision even easier.

"I received a letter from my father a few days ago," He paused for only a second, "He made a request of me that was for the Dark Lord."

Buffy instantly stopped dancing as her green eyes locked with his silver ones and she knew what he was trying to tell her.

"The only reason I didn't tell you earlier is because it could mean my life," He looked away for a moment, "But you have shown me more compassion in a few short months then most have shown me in a life time and…and I just wanted to warn you before I had to continue with the plan. I hope you understand that I have to do it." Draco informed her of the plan he was forced into.

Buffy gave him a saddened smile and nodded her head, "I do understand. Draco, thank you for giving me the heads up. It means a lot to me." With that said Buffy kissed her cousin on the cheek and gave him a small hug as she set off to find her Watcher, they had to come up with a plan of action quickly.

Buffy was rushing towards her watcher when her boyfriend stopped her, "What's going on?"

"Harry I need you to take Hermione and Ron to the common room," Buffy pleaded.

"I absolutely will not, not until you tell me what is going on," Harry gave her a determined look.

"There is something going down. So please listen to me and get as many Gryffindor's out of here as possible," Buffy tried pleading with her boyfriend.

"If something is happening I want to be here with you, Buffy," Harry tried to convince her.

"Harry, if you stay you will get me killed. I will be too worried about you to concentrate on the fight," She informed him.

"Okay, but promise me you'll be careful," He relented.

"I always am," Buffy gave Harry a hundred watt smile.

"That's not very comforting," Harry gave her a passionate kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," She assured him.

Harry walked off to find as many of his housemates as he could.

"Giles we have to get all the kids out of here," Buffy interrupted her watchers conversation.

"What is wrong?" Giles questioned.

"Voldemort has a plan and it has to do with crashing the party," Buffy replied.

"I am heading to my room to get my weapons and changing. You work on getting all the kids to their respective common rooms," Buffy ran off before getting a reply.

Buffy loaded up on stakes, holy water, a cross bow, a dagger and a long sword, before changing and heading out of her room. She also grabbed her wand and put it in her hair to hold it in place. As she was leaving she ran into her friends.

"Buffy, won't you let us help you," Hermione's fear for her friend shone through her eyes.

"It will be better if you guys stay up here. I can't worry about you and concentrate on the fight, it's likely to get at least one of us killed," Buffy smiled at her friends. She started to walk away, she turned back to take one last look at her friends and said, "I'll be okay," before she turned back and exited the common room.

"Are we really going to let her face what ever evil Voldemort has in store for her?" Hermione looked to her friends with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No, let me grab my cloak," Harry's eyes were locked on where his girlfriend just walked out moments ago.

Buffy and Giles met in the Entrance Hall. Giles had brought quite a few of the professors to the little gathering.

"Now what is going on?" Giles demanded.

"One of the students has been forced to follow Volleymore's plan, which includes inviting a group of dangerous vampires onto the school grounds. With the vamps there is going to be a group of death eaters and Volleymore himself. Their plan is to capture me and leave. Did you get all the students to their common rooms?" Buffy prepared herself for battle as she explained the situation.

"Yes every student that attended the dance is now in their common room," Giles informed his charge.

"Ok, maybe the professor's should get to their rooms as well? I am not going to be responsible for any deaths tonight," Buffy offered.

"We are not going to let one of our students go into a battle without any back up," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, we should set up shop in the Great Hall," At the quizzical looks Buffy offered as explanation, "Only one way in."

Buffy led the way into the Great Hall and set up for the fight ahead of them. Nobody noticed the three students huddled in the corner under the cloak.

"Okay, I will be in the front line battling the great evil, if you can zap them with the mojo do it, but at no means are you to do hand to hand. Do we understand each other?" Buffy took the lead as general.

When she heard the murmurs of agreement come from her professor's she turned to the Great Hall doors. Which burst open at that moment.

"Oh good, you brought me some toys Daddy," Buffy mocked.

"Isabella, you are going to come with me tonight even if I have to kill everybody here," Voldemort informed her.

"You will not touch them," Buffy had a dangerous undertone in her voice.

"The slayer has power greater then yours, she has weaknesses though. The stars tell me that our present will be of great distress. Ms. Edith wants to watch. Bring out Daddy," Drusilla rambled as she stepped out of the shadows swaying from side to side.

"Yes, pet let's bring out Daddy," Spike hissed sarcastically.

"Dru," Buffy added in an overly cheerful voice, "And Spike, I thought she dumped you."

"You bloody little bitch, I'll rip out your throat," Spike was cut off by Voldemort.

"You can kill who you want but you will not harm my daughter," Voldemort coldly said.

"Yes love, Daddy wouldn't be happy either. You know how he will love to get back at our precious slayer for sending him to hell," At Drusilla's insane rambles Buffy jerked her head towards her.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered.

"Oh didn't you know love, _Angelus _is back. Your Pop brought him back as a present for you," Spike smirked.

"That's not possible," Buffy denied.

"Oh it is Lover," Angelus strutted from behind the group, "I'm back."

Giles quickly rushed to his Slayer's side, "Buffy are you ok?"

Buffy was staring at Angelus for a minute before she replied, "It changes nothing. I've sent him to hell once I can do it again." Giles didn't miss the tear that slipped down her cheek. The look in her eyes was quickly replaced by a steely resolve.

"You should have stayed in hell Angel," Buffy defiantly lifted her chin up.

"And miss seeing you, never. Besides sweetheart Angel's dead," Angelus smirked.

Buffy raised her sword as a silent gesture for the battle to begin. Voldemort allowed Angelus to continue the confrontation with his daughter.

"Remember, don't kill her," Voldemort warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Angelus murmured.

Voldemort transfigured a sword for him. Angelus held the sword up as Buffy beckoned him to start. He obligingly did an arching downward swing that Buffy easily deflected.

"Is that all you got, lover," Buffy stated the last part mockingly.

"I'm just getting warmed up. I can dance all night," Angelus and Buffy's swords were locked together, both holding the other off as Buffy took her foot to push off from him.

"This won't take all night," Buffy thrusted her sword upward which Angelus parried and pushed her back. Then he swung his sword from left to right, Buffy spun away from it. As she was spinning she swung her sword from right to left, which caught Angelus in the arm.

"You bitch," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry did I rip your shirt," Buffy innocently offered.

Angelus swung his sword in an upward motion, which Buffy blocked with her own sword. She then brought her sword down in an arch like manner from over her head. She caught Angelus in the shoulder. She affectively left Angelus without the use of his right arm. Angelus quickly did a flurry of thrusts and stabbing motions, one of which caught Buffy in the side. She quickly did a flip backwards before Angelus could do any more damage. Angelus slowly advanced on her when she lashed out in a roundhouse kick to his upper shoulder, knocking him back. While he was regaining his footing she backhanded him across the jaw, spinning him around.

"ENOUGH," Voldemort roared, "Go get him before he gets himself killed."

Voldemort stepped out to face off with his daughter, "You will come with me and be in your rightful home.

"Never," Buffy positively voiced.

"Isabella, you sweet naïve child. I will have what I want," He reached out a hand to caress her cheek, Buffy flinched away from it.

"I am your father and you will not defy me," He stepped closer and slapped her across the face. Her head was turned to the side with the force of the impact. She slowly turned her head back to look in to the cold red eyes of her father.

"I would rather die, then stand by your side," Buffy held her chin high in defiance.

"You will learn your place," Voldemort pointed his wand and hissed, "Crucio"

Buffy was prepared for the pain that was inevitable when nothing happed she looked to Giles who was staring in shock with the rest of the rooms occupants.

"What is this?" Voldemort screamed.

Buffy fingered her necklace with a small smile on her face, "A gift from the dead."

Voldemort looked to the necklace and at once recognized it, "Where did you get that?"

"Bought it," Buffy shrugged as she did a jumping kick to his stomach.

"You filthy traitor you will pay for that," One of the death eaters stepped out of the crowd, "Crucio"

Buffy wasn't prepared for this attack, at that moment they all realized that the necklace was only a protective charm against Voldemort himself. The spell ended and Buffy aimed her cross bow at one of the lackey vampire minions and shot him straight through the heart. She quickly reloaded and did the same to the vampire that was next to the pile of dust. Before she could do a third a group of vampires attacked her. Buffy quickly flipped backwards and caught one in the jaw with her foot as she avoided the attack by a second one. The third one aimed a punch to her jaw, which she easily defended. She did a spin and as she was spinning she took off the head of the first vampire that was regaining his bearings with her sword, who in turned combusted into dust. One of the remaining two vampires landed a kick to her chest with a sickening crack, which caused her to fly backwards a few paces. She quickly regained her footing as one approached her, she grabbed the stake she hid in the waist of her jeans and staked the vampire through the heart. The last of the three vampires charged her, which she spun away from to reach across his chest so she could jab him in the heart. With all three vampires gone Buffy looked up with a fire in her eyes.

"You guys have to be kidding me, I haven't even broken a sweat," Buffy looked into her father's eyes defiantly.

"You are a better fighter then I originally thought," Voldemort gave a signal. With the signal all of the death eaters started attacking the professors. With the rest of the professors distracted and Buffy standing up to her father nobody noticed the vampire that snuck up behind her and ripped off the necklace. Buffy quickly disposed of that vampire although she couldn't find her necklace.

Voldemort noticed this and quickly took advantage of his opportunity, "Crucio."

Buffy was not expecting it and fell to her knees in pain. She bit down on her cheek so she wouldn't scream out. She shakily rose to her feet looking Voldemort in the eyes as pain ripped through her limbs.

"You have a strong will," Voldemort thoughtfully murmured, "It will be hard to break you, I would expect nothing less from my daughter."

He let up his curse for a moment, "Will you join me now?"

"Never,": Buffy panted out.

"Incendio," At the uttered spell Buffy quickly turned to see a vampire burst into flames and Harry pointing his wand at it.

"Harry? No, you're not suppose to be here," Buffy looked to him with wide eyes.

The battle waged around them all, as Death eaters and Professors fell. There didn't appear to be any causality's at that moment.

"Crucio," Voldemort cast the spell once more upon Buffy who stayed on her feet this time. She looked upon the scene in front of her in horror as she saw her boyfriend rush to her.

"Buffy," Harry yelled as he was running to her side.

"Isn't this sweet," Voldemort drawled as he lifted the spell, "Harry Potter and Isabella Riddle in love. It is sickeningly sweet."

"Not to long ago she was in love with me, then she sent me to hell," Angelus smirked, "I would watch your back if I were you boy."

Harry looked at Angelus with sudden understanding. Harry leant Buffy a hand to keep her steady.

"I will have you," Voldemort yelled as the death eaters and vampires alike started disappearing.

Buffy slowly walked closer to him and grounded out, "You are a filthy monster and I will never stand by your side. You will have to kill me first."

Voldemort's cold eyes silently promised her more attempts in the future as he disappeared.

"They must have had port key's. They could not have apparated on the school grounds," Hermione meekly spoke up.

Buffy turned tired eyes to her friend as she slowly gave into her weakened limbs, "I told you guys to stay in the common room," She was too tired to have much fight in her words.

"Did you really think we would miss this," Ron smiled.

Giles was at Buffy's side by now, "Buffy, how are you?"

"I'll be fine," Buffy quietly assured, "How did they bring him back Giles?"

"I don't know," Giles took off his glasses to polish them on the hem of his shirt, "The only resurrection spells for vampires I have ever heard of requires the dust or bones of the vampire, but there was no bones or dust left. They were sucked into Acathla when he was sent to hell."

"Giles, we need Willow," Buffy sighed, "She's the only one alive that has ever successfully performed the re**-**ensouling spell."

Buffy slowly stood up with Harry's help, "I don't know how you are still standing," Harry carefully put an arm around her shoulder to steady her. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," Buffy turned to the professor's, "How did we come out?"

"Some minor injuries nothing too major. There was no casualties," Giles assured his charge.

"Good," Buffy turned back to Giles, "Will you go send word to Willow for me?"

"Of course," With that Giles left to speak with Dumbledore about creating stronger protection barriers for the school. He quickly turned around and spoke to Buffy's friends, "Get her to the infirmary."

Buffy knew when to not argue with her watcher and this was one of those times.

"Well I guess getting hit by three Cruciatus spells is what it takes to get you to the infirmary willingly," Ron tried to joke.

"I guess so," Buffy quietly agreed as Harry valiantly picked his girlfriend up in his arms to carry her to the infirmary.

"Buffy?" Draco roared as he rushed to his cousin's side.

Buffy lifted her head to peer at her cousin, who was a bit roughed up with a gash on his forehead and his clothes dirty, "What happened to you?"

"I tried to stop them after speaking with you one of the vampire's hit me in the head and then my father stupefied me," He growled out.

"Are you ok?" Buffy inquired as she let her head fall to her boyfriends shoulder.

"You had to invite them in first before you tried to stop them, right?" Harry fiercely asked.

"Well, yes," Draco let his head fall in shame.

"You bloody git," Ron advanced on the blonde boy, "After she gave you a chance to be a decent human being."

"Ron, it's ok. He gave me a heads up when we danced. If he didn't do it he could have been killed, actually I'm shocked that they didn't kill you for try to stop them. Anyways, if he didn't warn me then it could have been a lot worse," Buffy quietly defended her cousin. Ron backed off but grumbled quietly to himself. An awkward silence fell onto the teens.

"I am fine. How are you?" Draco slowly looked to his cousin when she didn't answer and noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Malfoy, just count your blessings that she is a better person then I am, otherwise I would kill you," Harry's eyes flashed dangerously at his enemy.

"You really love her don't you Potter?" Draco's eyes never left the cradled figure that was bleeding in Harry's arms.

"Yes, and I would do anything to keep her safe," Draco understood Harry's unvoiced threat.

"I would too," Draco assured as he walked away.

The trio watched the Slytherin prince walk away in stunned silence. The group quickly regained their wits.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey," Harry broke the silence as he looked down at his unconscious girlfriend.

"What's that?" Hermione murmured as she saw something glittering, "It's Buffy's necklace. She'll be so pleased."

Harry took the necklace from Hermione and pocketed it for safe keeping for his girlfriend. The group then headed out to the dreaded infirmary.

At the groups entrance into the infirmary Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office. She quickly rushed to the group and clucked her tongue at the newest patient that would be a handful for her in the coming days.

"She was hit with at least three Cruciatus curses. Her side is bleeding pretty badly. She also got hit pretty hard in the chest, there may be broken ribs," Harry explained.

Madame Pomfrey led the group to an empty bed and started fluttering around the girl. Pomfrey woke Buffy up and forced her to eat a chunk of chocolate. She continued by giving the girl a dreamless sleep potion and another potion to speed up the healing process. She cleaned and mended the gash on the girl's side. She waved her wand over the girl to do a magical x-ray and noticed two of the girl's ribs were broken. She instantly performed a bone-mending spell.

"You three better get back to the common room," Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a stern look when he pulled up a chair next to his girlfriends side, who had already fallen asleep again. "Mister Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not leaving her side," Harry stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

The mediwitch easily relented when she looked into the boys pleading eyes, "Fine, but Mister Weasley and Miss Granger you have to return to your dormitories at once."

The two teens did not argue, they quickly walked over to Harry and said their farewells. Hermione lightly gave Buffy a hug before they left.

Harry grabbed Buffy's hand and quickly fell asleep with the small comfort.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. I get my inspiration from all of you with your good and bad feedback. Thanks a lot to everybody)**

**Chapter 11**

Buffy slowly fluttered her eyelids open around four in the morning, she blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When her eyes were finally focused she looked over to where she felt something holding her hand and smiled gently when she saw Harry sleeping in the most uncomfortable looking position. She slowly untangled their fingers and quietly got out of the hospital like bed she was laying in. She padded over to his chair and lightly kissed him on the forehead and covered him with a blanket. As she was starting to move away she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her down to his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry growled playfully as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I was just going to get a glass of water and right back to bed with me," She smiled slightly at the love that shined through his eyes.

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "You had me worried for a little while. You need to quit getting yourself into these predicaments."

"It's what I do," She shrugged her shoulders.

"You did good," Harry assured her, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm better. Still weak from the blood loss and the multiple fun filled excruciating spells that my good papa used on me," Buffy paused for a moment, "I'm good Harry, really don't worry. I bounce back fast."

"So you're physically going to be ok," Harry paused for a beat, "How about emotionally?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy gave him a puzzled look.

"That was your ex boyfriend, right? The one you had to kill?" Harry gently probed.

"Oh…that...yeah it was, well it wasn't Angel it was Angelus," She clarified.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry offered.

"Um…there isn't much to talk about. We fell in love, I found out he was a vampire cursed with a soul by a gypsy clan who wanted to punish him for killing a favorite girl of their clan. It was kinda a star cross lover type love, a vampire and a slayer, if you think about it it's kinda poetic in a demented sorta way. It worked for us for a while. The curse had a loop-hole though, if Angel experienced one pure moment of happiness he would lose his soul and become the murderous soulless monster again."

"There was an intense moment where we both almost died and barely got away. The emotions were running high and we made love, color my face red when it turned out his pure moment of happiness was with me. He woke up a soulless creature and started terrorizing my friends and me. He even killed Giles's girlfriend and tortured him for hours," Buffy stopped for a minute.

"Angelus decided he wanted to suck earth into hell by awaking Acathla," Buffy paused again, "Willow was going to perform a spell to…um…re-ensoul him to bring Angel back, there was an ambush. I went to end things once and for all; I didn't know Willow was going to try the spell again. We fought and I almost lost. He said something to me that…I don't know…inspired me to fight harder. He asked me if you take away my family, friends and weapons what was left and it just dawned on me that I was. I am the slayer and I had me. Well, I made a come back but he got close enough to Acathla to activate it and I had to kill him because the only way to stop Acathla was by killing Angelus but when I was about to strike the final blow," Buffy stopped again to regain her thoughts, "Something went through him…a light in his eyes and I just knew he was Angel again. It was too late though Acathla was already opening, so I told him to close his eyes, I kissed him and then I killed him…or at least sent him to hell. After that I couldn't handle being in Sunnydale so I ran away to LA where Dumbledore found me and then I went home to talk to my friends and family. I came here and the rest is history," Buffy stood abruptly from Harry's lap and stood in front of the window looking out of it.

Harry slowly walked over to Buffy, placing his arms around her waist and kissed her temple as they both silently stared out the window.

"I will always love him in away, he has a special place in my heart, but you're the one I want to be with now. You're the one I love now," Buffy quietly spoke.

"I have no doubt in my mind about that," Harry assured her, "Buffy, I know you love me and I understand that you will always have a connection with him but…that's ok."

Buffy turned around in his arms smiling at him; she leant up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Now that that's out of the way let's go back to sleep," Harry sat in the chair as he motioned for Buffy to lie in the bed. Buffy had a different plan in mind; she scooted over and pulled Harry in the bed as she laid her head on his chest. In minutes they both were asleep.

Hours later they were woken up by Giles, "Buffy? Buffy? Wake up."

Buffy's head jerked up as she heard her watcher's voice, "What is it Giles?"

"First of all, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better, weak but better," Buffy smiled up at him.

"Well, yes I imagine so. Anyways, I sent word to Willow and," Giles was interrupted by a squeal followed by a streak of red hair.

"Buffy!!!" Willow threw her arms around her friend jolting her sleeping boyfriend awake beside her.

"Ow," Buffy hissed in pain.

"Sorry, I forgot about the injuries and all," Willow noticed the dark haired boy next to Buffy, "Who's this?"

"Oh…um… Willow Rosenberg this is Harry Potter my boyfriend," Buffy paused as she saw her friends eyes widen, "Harry this is one of my best friends Willow. Where's Xander?"

"Right here, thanks for leaving me with all the bags," Xander complained as he dropped the bags and took notice of the boy sitting next to his Buffy in an intimate position.

"Does he have a pulse?" Xander looked to Buffy who scowled.

"Yes," Buffy huffed.

"The last one didn't have a pulse," Xander informed Harry.

"Well, yes I knew that," Harry was shocked at the greeting.

"Ow," Xander rubbed his arm where Willow just elbowed him, "What the frilly heck was that for?"

"Play nice," Willow firmly stated.

"So Dead boys back in the not so friendly form?" Xander questioned.

"Xander," Giles warned.

"G-man," Xander mocked.

"Don't call me that," Giles chastised.

"Xand," Buffy slowly got out of the bed to walk over to her friend, whose arms were opened wide awaiting her.

"We've missed you Buff," Xander whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you guys too," She basked in the comfort she felt in her friend's arms.

"What kind of place doesn't have electricity?" The unmistakable voice of Cordelia could be heard.

"Hi, Cordy," Buffy saw the blue hair of Oz just behind her, "Hi, Oz."

"Hey," Was all Oz said.

"Oh hey Buffy," Cordelia replied.

"So, Buffster how's life been and who's the new boy?" Xander wrapped his arm possessively around Buffy's shoulders.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior before walking over to Harry and holding her hand out to him, "Cordelia Chase, Xander Harris and Oz this is Harry Potter my boyfriend. He's a wizard."

"Well we figured," Cordelia rolled her eyes, "How do you keep getting such cuties?"

"Lucky I guess," Buffy smiled at Harry.

Now Xander was jealous not only does he have the affection of his BUFFY completely but he also has gotten the Cordelia approval, which he isn't sure if he even had that.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you," Harry made a point of shaking everybody's hand.

"Sweet too," Willow supplied.

"Buffy?" At the newest voice Buffy jerked her head to the door and her eyes started watering as she walked over to the new comer.

"Mom?" Buffy whispered.

"Oh baby what happened to you?" Joyce took in her daughter's appearance.

"Nothing that won't heal, I promise," Joyce noticed the brunette boy standing behind her daughter.

"Who's this?" Joyce smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"Mom, this is Harry my boyfriend and Harry Potter this is my Mom, Joyce Summers," Buffy smiled at the two of them as they exchanged greetings.

"He's cute," Joyce whispered not too quietly.

"Mom!" Buffy blushed at her mom's antics as her Mom looked at her daughter affectionately.

"So, Harry what are your intentions with our young Miss Buffy," Willow jokingly teased the boy.

"Well…err…" Joyce saved Harry thankfully.

"Now Willow lets not scare the boy off too soon," Then she turned her eyes to Harry and said seriously, "If you hurt her I'll make sure they'll never find the body."

"Mom!" Buffy gasped again, "Harry she's kidding."

Harry affectionately watched his girlfriend as she interacted with her friends and family.

"I see your guest have arrived Miss Summers," Dumbledore smiled warmly at all of Buffy's guests.

"Yes, sir thank you for letting them all come," Dumbledore, noticed the extra bounce in Buffy's step with her friends and family around.

"Certainly dear, certainly, if I am not mistaken Miss Rosenberg was going to help us with one of our problems,' He remarked. "I heard you are very advanced for a beginner."

"Oh geez, I don't know about that I can float a pencil and I can call the four elements. Well two, don't ever try to turn ice into fire on your bedspread it's just not pretty. I haven't done much more than that well besides the re-ensouling curse on Angel oh and I tried to communicate with the dead this summer I was totally not ready for that," Willow rambled on.

"Breath Wills," Buffy realized just how much she had missed her friends from Sunnydale. Don't get her wrong she loved her new friends and her new school but her old friends were like a balm for her battered and bruised soul.

"Oh I do that sometimes," Willow blushed and then turned to Oz, "You're suppose to stop me when I do that."

"I like when you do that," He smiled at his girlfriend.

Buffy made introductions for Dumbledore's benefit and after the introductions were complete Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Lets get all of you settled in, shall we?"

At the groups various types of agreement they headed out leaving Harry and Buffy alone once again.

"I think they liked you," Buffy pulled him back on the bed to lie down again.

"Well, most of them anyways," Harry smiled, "They were extremely nice."

"Don't mind Xander he's just a little overprotective of me," Buffy rephrased her statement at her boyfriend's look, "Okay a lot over protective but he is a good guy and a good friend."

"I have no doubts of that," Harry nodded, "They all care for you."

"Well the feelings are mutual," Buffy yawned as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms again.

Harry was watching Buffy sleep when her guests entered the room again. Joyce sat in the chair next to the bed and smoothed her daughter's hair back from her face.

"She must be tired," Joyce gazed at her daughter worriedly.

"Yes, last night was a rough night for her," Harry rubbed small patterns on Buffy's arm.

"That it was, if it wasn't for young Mister Potter, Buffy could have been injured worse or possibly even killed," Giles patted Harry on the shoulder appreciatively.

"I did nothing that she wouldn't have done for me," Harry smiled down at her.

"Still you help my daughter and you obviously love her," Joyce's brown gaze locked on her daughter's boyfriend, "That means a lot."

Harry's gaze locked with Joyce's for a moment before he looked back to his sleeping girlfriend, "I promise you if I can prevent anything from happening to her I will."

"I know," Joyce assured.

Xander quietly watched this exchange and decided that he would give Harry a chance, "So, Harry you can do magic? With a stick?"

Harry looked to Xander shocked that he spoke to him, "Err…yes well it's called a wand but yes."

"That's nifty," Willow practically bounced up and down with excitement.

"What else can you do?" Xander casually flung an arm around Cordelia's shoulder.

"Well I am rather good at Quidditch, well I am a good seeker," Harry offered.

"Quid-a-what-itch?" Xander gave him a blank look.

"Quidditch, it's a wizarding sport that's played on flying brooms," Harry explained.

"You use wands, you fly on brooms what other stereo types are real?" Xander joked, "Do you wear pointed hats too?"

"Some do, most only wear them on special occasions," Harry replied.

"It's a pretty big rush. Flying on a broom that is," Buffy yawned.

"Baby, how are you feeling," Her mother fluttered around her.

"I'm good almost 100%," Buffy lied, "Guys can I talk to my mom alone."

Everybody happily agreed as they left the room for a little while.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Joyce's concern was apparent in her voice.

"I have something to tell you and you're not going to believe it, but it's true," Buffy paused.

"Well, come on what's bothering you?" Joyce pushed.

"Well, I don't know how to say this so I'm going to just say it," Buffy took a deep breath, "I am not really your daughter."

"Of course you are," Her mother looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No, I'm not. I am the daughter of Annabel Mugroot and Tom Riddle. Annabel was brutally raped and she ended up with me. Well, Tom Riddle turned into an evil wizard lord type called Lord Voldemort and during his first reign of terror he killed her. The in charge type of this world decided that they were going to hide me with a normal mother and father and that couple was you and dad. They put you under a spell to make you think I was yours. They knew what I was going to be and they needed to make sure I wasn't going to be like him." Buffy looked away from her Mother afraid of her reaction.

Joyce had tears in her eyes as she thought of her baby not being hers, she was contemplatively gazing out the window, "You're mine, you're my daughter nothing could ever change that."

Joyce was almost knocked out of her chair by a small blonde, "Mom, you don't know how glad I am that you said that."

"Honey, did you ever think it could be anything else?" She smiled at her daughter.

"I was hoping it would be like this but I was scared. I don't know what I would do with out you," Joyce wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes as she listened intently.

"Buffy, I love you, that's all that matters," Joyce hugged her daughter tight.

"I love you too mom," Buffy's words were muffled by her mother's hair.

Buffy was still stuck in the infirmary under the dictatorship of the one and only Madame Pomfrey. To Buffy's utter displeasure her mother was firmly agreeing with the healer.

"I can't believe she won't let me leave. It's been three days already I am all better," Buffy fumed out loud to her friends and boyfriend.

"Buffy, calm down," Hermione tried to reason but Buffy wouldn't listen.

"I'm fine, I've been fine. She's kept me here longer then the last times," Buffy ranted, "Jeez what do I have to do to prove to that woman that I AM FINE."

"Miss Summers, you are free to go," Madame Pomfrey had a displeased look on her face.

"Finally, thanks bye," Buffy was out the door before any of her companion's realized she was out of bed.

"Is she always like this?" Harry questioned.

"You should have seen her during her fight with Der Kindestod. She had this really bad flu and she passed out, during a fight with Angelus none-the-less, because of it. She just wouldn't take a break because Angelus was terrorizing the local's. Anyways, she had to be hospitalized for it and she was freaking out. We thought she was having issues when she said she saw something demon-y but it turned out to be Der Kindestod and she kicked that ass," Willow babbled.

"I am sure she did err…kick that ass," Harry smiled.

"First line of business is to track down Angelus so we can re-ensoul him," Buffy murmured.

"No, we can do it without him near," Willow explained

"No we can't, we don't want to leave Angel with them," Buffy was staring out a window.

"Oh, yeah that would be bad," Willow was flustered at the fact she didn't think of it herself.

"So we need a plan on how to get him," Buffy continued staring out the window as she was in deep concentration suddenly she turned to face the room, "I have a plan."

"Does it involve somebody wearing a tight mini skirt," Xander looked around, "What? That's a plan I could get behind."

Buffy continued as if Xander never interrupted her, "I go patrolling in the Forbidden Forest. Volleymore and Angelus probably have spies set up all over looking for me just waiting to see if I come out to play."

"Nah-uh, no way, not going to happen," Xander stood from his seat.

"I agree with Xander," Harry worriedly looked at his girlfriend.

"There's no other way," Buffy's anger was starting to rise.

"Here's a wild idea, how 'bout we leave him like that," Xander declared. "I'm not willing to lose one of my best friends to try and save him. If you forget he terrorized, killed and maimed people, people close to us."

"Xander, that was Angelus not Angel. Angel deserves our help," Buffy tried to plead with him.

"He's a vampire any way you dice it," Xander was furious at this point.

"He is this way right now because of me," Buffy shouted. "I'm not leaving him like this and I am not going to give him his soul while he is trapped with them."

"I don't care," Xander, shouts back, "I don't care if it wasn't his fault I am not going to lose you. What if he brings back up? What if Voldemort comes with his Death munchers?"

"I have taken them on before and besides you guys will be hiding near by to make sure nothing goes on the fritz," Buffy calmed herself before continuing, "Look, I am doing this with or without your help, so either back off or help me out."

"Buffy I agree with them," Willow quietly offers, "Something could go wrong."

"Willow if you can think of something better then I am open to suggests but until then this is the plan. I can't leave him like this," Buffy turned her pleading green eyes to her best friend.

"Ok, but if there is trouble you will grab Angelus and port key here. No sticking around and trying to kill Voldemort, no fighting Dru and Spike un-necessarily. You got me missy?" Willow conceded.

"Deal," Buffy turned to her watcher who was oddly quiet, "Giles?"

"I think we should place our faith in Buffy. She has never led us awry before," Giles smiled at his charge.

"Great then tonight we set out. Giles will you talk to Dumblebee about getting port keys set up for all of us?" Buffy then jumped into the plan, "I will go out like it is a regular patrol but you guys will follow behind me. You stay in groups of two, Giles and Dumblebee, Ron and Hermione, Xander and Cordelia, Oz and Harry. Willow I want you to stay behind in the area we are going to arrive, make sure you are set up and prepared to start. While you do the spell I will hold him off. Remember the rest of you are only there as back up just in case something or somebody comes with Angelus. When I yell out now you all grab your port key for your group. Got it?"

She continued at everybody's nods of agreement, "Good, Mom can help you Willow."

Buffy then left the room and headed to the training room with Harry hot on her heels.

"Buffy?" Harry caught up to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Buffy looked away for a minute and when she looked back she had tears in her eyes, "Harry, he was back when I sent him to hell, wouldn't that mean his soul is still there? I can't leave him there I just can't."

"I understand but…" Harry paused for a minute, "But you have to promise me if something doesn't go right you won't risk your life to save him. Promise me that."

Buffy looked away for a minute before agreeing, "It won't come to that, but I promise."

Harry leant down and kissed her pouring as much of his feels into that one kiss.

Buffy was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a red tank top. Over her outfit she wore a black leather trench coat. She stashed all of her weapons all over her body in various places that weren't detectable to the eye. Buffy and the Golden Trio walked through the halls making their way to the common room the Scoobies have been sharing. As they were walking Draco caught up with them.

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned his cousin.

"Drake, go back to your common room," Buffy kept her gaze ahead.

He grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I am going to catch Angelus so Willow can re-ensoul him," Buffy turned back around and started walking again.

"Are you bloody daff?" Draco hissed, "Angelus won't come alone, he'll be with Voldemort and his death eaters."

"We have it under control. It's a quick mission I just need to get close enough to him to port key back here so Willow can perform the spell," Buffy had a steely resolve in her eyes.

Draco stopped for a minute, "Can I help?"

The group all stopped and looked at him, "Drake you go back to your common room. We don't need to get you into anymore trouble then you already are."

"I want to help you. You are my cousin and more family to me then my own father is," Draco pushed.

"Well, you can help Willow with her spell. You know Latin right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Draco hesitated.

"Great then you can help her out," Buffy waved the group on.

Buffy opened the portrait door with the group's password, "Slayer."

"Buffy you're on time," Willow exclaimed as she noticed the newcomer, "Who is he?"

"Everybody this is Draco Malfoy, my cousin. Draco this is everybody," Buffy quickly introduced, "Willow he is going to help you with the spell, he knows Latin. Is everybody ready?"

"Let's do this," Xander called out.

Those of the group that were designated to go to the Forbidden Forest headed out. They walked in silence until the edge of the forest.

"I'll go in first you guys do that wicked voodoo that you do and do a disillusionment spell so they can't see you," Buffy was about to go in when she heard her watcher.

"Buffy," When Giles was sure he had her attention he continued, "Angel's soul has been in hell for probably decades. You see time in hell dimensions move faster then here on earth. He might not be Angel when he comes back. He might be a beast, not evil like Angelus but he would have spent the last few decades' fighting everyday. Do you understand?" Giles queried.

"You're saying if we can't bring him back physically and mentally then I'm going to have to kill him again," Buffy summed up.

"Yes," Giles looked down.

"Well lets hope that doesn't happen but if it does I'll have to kill him," Buffy turned and walked into the forest.

Giles watched his slayer walk into the forest with her head held high and her shoulders back as the wizards cast the spell upon him and the others. They slowly walk in the forest after Buffy. They ran into a few vampires that Buffy easily discarded of. Buffy entered a clearing when Angelus, Dru and Spike entered.

"Well, if it isn't little Buffy. Lost your way Lover?" Angelus starts to mock.

"I'm shocked you can talk after that little embarrassing fiasco at the school, you know the one where I kicked your ass…again?" Buffy mocked.

"Daddy, the slayer isn't alone. She brings her friends with her; you can't see them but their there. They change their appearance like chameleons. The stars sing to me that the Slayer is trying to take Daddy away to make him tamed like a kitten," Dru insanely rambled her prophetic warning.

"Is that so? The Slayer wants to take me away to make me the sniveling brooding Angel again," Angelus smirked at her. "You're never gonna get close enough to take me anywhere."

With that said pops were heard all around as Death Eaters and vampires alike appeared.

"Hermione, Ron, go tell Willow to start the spell. We will have to do it here," Buffy yelled as she was engaged in a fight with three vampires. With that command Ron and Hermione disappeared with their port-key.

A stunning spell was shot at Buffy as she was fighting the group of vampire's, she ducked it as it shot over her head to hit one of the vampires in the chest. As he was stunned Buffy quickly staked him through the heart. She did a high spinning kick to one of the remaining vampires face. When she landed she side stepped a sloppy attack from another vampire and quickly dusted him too. She was in a fight with the last of the three vampires when another spell shot at her, which she twisted out of the way of. She regrouped and then staked her last vampire.

Buffy took a moment to assure herself that her friends were all right. They were all engaged in some sort of fight but they were all doing well. She silently sent a plea to Willow to hurry up and threw herself into the fray. She quickly took out her wand and stunned a Death Eater that was sneaking up on Xander and Cordelia.

"Thanks Buff," Xander yelled.

"Anytime," Buffy ducked a punch from a vampire as she kicked him in the stomach.

The fight continued on for a little while longer when all the vampires besides Angelus, Dru and Spike were finished and all the Death Eaters had either been knocked unconscious or had apparated away. Buffy was watching the three vampires when something grabbed her from behind. All her friends rushed forward but were stopped as the vampire that went unnoticed held a knife to her throat.

"You all better stay back or I'll slit her throat," The un-named vampire threatened.

"Good job Miles," Spike took Buffy from him and continued to press the knife to her throat. "Oh Voldemort is going to reward us nicely," Spike ran a hand down Buffy's face, continuing on down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Buffy furiously struggled to get out of his grasp but the vampire that was identified as Miles was holding her on one side and Dru was holding her on the other. Harry was about to rush forward when Oz and Giles held him back. Everybody was too focused on the group that held Buffy captive that they didn't notice Angelus in the background fall to his knees in what looked to be quite a bit of pain.

"You get your bloody hands off of her," Harry angrily shouted.

"So, your new boy is as protective as Angel was. Let's give him something to get all worked up over, shall we?" Spike whispered in her ear as he licked her from her neck to her cheek.

"Spike you are going to pay for that you bleach blonde Billy Idol wanna be," Buffy gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Billy Idol got his look from me," Spike growled.

Harry was still struggling to get to his girlfriend. Spike was startled into looking behind them when he saw a crazed looking Angelus behind them. He growled and started fighting like a wild beast. He batted the Hogwarts and Sunnydale crew away without even noticing, he then dusted Miles. Dru and Spike had re-focused on Buffy; Spike was about to drink from Buffy's neck when he was viciously tackled from behind.

"Angelus what in the bloody hell," Spike then noticed that it wasn't Angelus or even Angel it was a beast. Angel then killed Spike by taking off his head with his bare hands. Dru was as easily discarded of. Angel turned to Buffy who quickly scurried to her feet. He advanced on her and quickly fell to his knees in front of her grabbing her around the waist as he buried his face into her stomach. Buffy stood there looking dumbfounded as Angel cried into her.

"Buffy?" He cried out, "It's been so long, I thought I'd never see you again," He kept whispering. The whole group stood by confused on how he turned from a beast to his old self in a matter of minutes. Harry in particular couldn't take his eyes off of them. He had a overwhelming pity for the man that held his girlfriend because soon he was going to find out that the woman he loves the most, who the mere thought of probably helped keep any part of himself from completely disappearing, is no longer his girl.

Buffy carefully stroked Angel's hair quietly assuring him everything was going to be ok as she silently lifted her eyes to her boyfriend hoping she could find some sort of answer in the depth of his emerald green eyes.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: I have reposted chapter 12 because it has been brought to my attention that I accidentally posted the same chapter twice (thank you _the voice of_ for letting me know). So enjoy the real chapter 12, sorry for the mistake. Some of the quotes used were taking from Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Helpless". Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day).**

**Chapter 12**

Angel was sleeping in a dark and secluded room in the dungeon whimpering in his sleep. Buffy, Giles and Harry were speaking quietly in the corner opposite of him.

"What the hell was that? How did he go from that back to Angel?" Buffy was speaking of the way Angel went from a wild animal to Angel again.

"It appears that the one thing that can bring Angel back, was the prospect of you being in danger," Giles spoke as he took his glasses off their perch of his nose, to clean them on the hem of his shirt.

Harry was silently watching the conversation in front of him as he held Buffy's hand, "Huh, ironic since I'm the one thing that will turn him all psycho blood thirsty murderer. What's going to happen to him? He doesn't seem…well, completely alright."

"No he doesn't, does he?" Giles murmured, "I can only assume he has been through a great deal in hell," At that moment the door to the dungeon room creaked open and Angel jumped to his feet wildly looking around the room. Harry let go of Buffy's hand as he motioned for her to calm Angel down. Buffy soothingly placed her hands on Angel's shoulders, which made him instantly relax.

"Come on Angel, why don't you lay back down? It was only Xander and Willow," Buffy ushered him to the large four-poster bed in the corner of the room.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Harry gestured towards his girlfriend with her ex-boyfriend.

"Hmmm? Oh yes those two have always been ironic to say the least, why should this matter be any different," Giles was staring at his slayer with the en-soiled vampire.

"How do you think he'll take it? I mean the fact that she's with me," Harry continued to stare at the two as well.

"Oh, I imagine he'll take it as he always takes everything, with a brave but brooding front," Xander mocked.

"I don't even want to think what he must have gone through," Willow tearfully whispered.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly enough," Xander darkly stated.

"You know, I guess it was too much for me to expect you to understand Xander. To understand that everything that Angelus did wasn't Angel's fault. He's suffered multiple lifetime's dealing with the sins of another. Sure it might have his memories and his body but it wasn't him. You're too damn righteous to ever consider something like that aren't you? We all have sins to bear, we all have regrets but the ones that torment him the most, the ones Angel lives with everyday and I might add tries to atone for weren't even his sins. He shouldn't even be bearing that burden but he is and you just can't ever step outside your little box of right and wrong to realize that he really doesn't deserve anything that has happened to his soul. I would be the first to say burn in hell if it was just Angelus but it wasn't, it was Angel," Buffy's frosty stare was turned on her best friend and he was looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you go to your room Xander," Willow added in with a disapproving tone.

"Willow, you can't be actually siding with her on this," Xander burst out in rage.

"You're in the wrong. You were in the wrong that day in Sunnydale when you didn't give Buffy the message and now you are in the wrong again. You know the suffering an innocent soul went through is partly your fault. I can't even look at you right now so just go to the room before any of us say something we are going to regret," Willow looked away from her childhood friend. Xander sullenly looked to Giles.

"Don't look to me, I agree with the girls. It's hard to look at him without thinking of what Angelus did to me…did to Jenny, but Angel should not be punished for what Angelus did. They are two different entities," Giles firmly stuck by his slayer's side.

Xander dejectedly walked out of the room.

"Um…actually everybody could probably use some1 rest, why don't you all go to bed," Buffy tiredly stared after the spot her friend disappeared.

"What about you?" Harry asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on him, if something snaps in him I'm the only one that can keep him under control," Buffy explained.

"Well, I am going to go and research, I suppose we might find something that can help Angel cope with his hellish experience," Giles gave his charge an unexpected hug and then was off.

"Well, I'm going to stay right here and keep you company. Besides, I don't really want to see Xander right now," Willow offered.

"I will stay too," Harry smiled at the petite blonde.

"You guys I appreciate the offer but we have all had a long night," Buffy tried to argue but gave up at the look that both her companions were giving her.

"Well, we could all get some sleep in here," Willow looked around, "Harry can you work your magic and make some mattresses for the floors, oh and some pillows and blanket's?"

Harry quickly transfigured the requested items. He noticed the reluctant look on his girlfriends face, "We can arrange them around the bed so that if he gets up one of us will know. Besides, you are a very light sleeper you'll hear him."

Buffy nodded her head as she quickly went to work arranging the beds to her liking. Then the three of them all settled in for a restless night's sleep.

Buffy was the first one awake in the morning; she was quietly pacing the room in concentration.

"Penny for your thoughts," Angel quietly walked over to stand in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Concern for her former lover was evident as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm alright," Angel paused, "After a century of torturing myself, hell wasn't that bad."

"Don't lie to me," Buffy whispered.

"I'll be fine," Angel looked over to the sleeping boy, "Is he good to you?"

Buffy's head jerked up in shock, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I can smell him on you," Angel sadly smiled at her.

"Has anybody told you that the whole smelling thing is kinda creepy," Buffy tried to break the tension, "I'm sorry Angel."

"Hey, hey look at me," Buffy slowly lifted her eyes from the stone floor to lock with Angel's deep chocolate brown eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything that has happened is nobody's fault and everything you did you had to."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I forced you to spend God knows how long in hell for something that happened to you because of me. I'm with somebody new and you say I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Buffy nobody could have known what would happen if I achieved a moment of true happiness," Angel put his hands on Buffy's shoulders, "You had to stop Acathla," Angel looked to Harry once more, "And you had to move on…" Angel trailed off.

"Angel I'm so sorry," Buffy furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Buffy, I know and I understand. Do you love him?" Angel questioned.

"I do, very much so. I'll always love you in a way but…" Buffy trailed off.

"He obviously loves you, I saw the way he looked at you," Angel gazed into Buffy's hazel eyes, "But he would be crazy not to love you."

An awkward silence fell over the two.

"I think it would be best if I leave," Angel relayed his thoughts to Buffy.

"But they might come after you," Buffy tried to convince him to stay.

"I can handle them don't worry about me. All I am going to do is cause trouble for everybody here. If you don't think you will need me in this fight then I am going to leave, I'm going to go to LA," Angel longingly gazed at Buffy for a moment.

"We could always use some extra efforts in the fight against Voldemort but we can do it on our own too," Buffy looked to Angel once more.

"Alright then can we arrange for transportation to LA?" Angel questioned.

[

"Yea, I'll find Dumblebee he can make you a port key," Buffy started to head for the exit.

"Buffy promise me something," Angel's voice lofted threw the air.

"Anything," Buffy affirmed.

"Promise me if you get into trouble that you'll come and get me," Angel's request brought a smile to her lips.

"You're the first I'll find," Buffy promised with that Buffy exited the room

Harry woke up soon after and reached for his glasses, "Where did Buffy go?"

"She's getting a port key for me," Angel sized Harry up.

"Where are you going?" Harry confusingly questioned.

"I'm going to LA, it's better this way," Angel replied.

A silence fell over the room as Harry clambered out of the bed he slept in, "How are you feeling?"

"Enough with the pleasantries, I'm going to say this to you once and only once," Angel paused for dramatic effect, "If you hurt her I will kill you. I will have no hesitation about it either, she deserves the best and she deserves to be taken out into the sun."

"I would never hurt her," Harry easily confirmed Angel's suspicions without any fear in his eyes.

"Good," Angel stared Harry down for a few more minutes until Buffy re-entered the room.

"What are you boys doing?" Buffy cautiously approached the two men.

"Nothing," Both murmured in unison.

"Oookay, well Angel, Dumblebee has a port key all ready for you but we'll have to head out now if you want to avoid the sun," Buffy informed her ex.

"Ok," Angel went to grab his shirt when he tripped over Willow's bed.

"Stealthy," Buffy laughed.

"Hey watch it mister," Willow sleepily mumbled, "Angel?"

"Hey Willow," Angel sadly smiled at her, "I'm heading out so I just wanted to say…I don't know…thanks for bringing me back twice now."

"Anytime Angel," Willow sat up, "Where are you going?"

"LA," Angel's answer was short and right to the point.

"Oh," Willow stood up and embraced the vampire. They said their goodbyes and then Buffy led him to the Headmasters office.

"Before we go up I just wanted to say goodbye," Buffy quietly offered as she embraced her first love, "Angel I will always love you in away and if you ever need any help I've got your back."

"I'll always have yours too," Angel paused savoring the embrace, "I will never love anybody like I love you."

"I know," Buffy pulled back as she used the palm of her hands to wipe away the tears. The two entered the professor's office and noticed that Giles was sitting in an armchair.

"Angel," Giles offered as a greeting.

"Giles," Angel greeted back hesitantly, as images of what Angelus did to Giles fluttered through his mind.

"Take care of yourself," Giles offered as his farewell.

"And you do the same," Angel drew in a deep breath and added, "I am truly sorry for what Angelus did to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for but I accept your apology all the same," Giles nodded his head at the vampire.

"Angel you must grab onto this shoe and in 30 seconds the port key will activate and deposit you into a alleyway in LA," Dumbledore explained.

"Thank you sir," Angel grabbed the shoe. He embraced Buffy one more time and then Angel was gone.

Buffy headed out the door without saying anything to the two men. Giles chased after her.

"Buffy," Giles called her and when she turned around he noticed her tear stained cheeks, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Giles, why does everything have to be so complicated? Why do we have to suffer so much especially when we do nothing but fight for the good?" Buffy looked to her mentor with a hopeful child like expression on her face.

"What seems to be on your mind?" Giles motioned for Buffy to follow him into the library.

"I feel like I've betrayed him some how. I was the one that sent him to hell, not to mention I cost him his soul and here I am with a new beau. I should have mourned him longer, or I should have taken a solemn oath of dateless ness or something. I mean I thought he was my true love. We were meant to be together or so I thought. Now though I have Harry and I couldn't imagine going back. I just feel like I did him wrong some how," Buffy tried to convey her feels.

"Believe it or not I do understand," Giles tried to assure his slayer, "But you have not done anything to betray Angel. You thought he was dead…gone forever and you picked up the pieces and you moved on and the one thing I know about Angel is he wants you to be happy even if it isn't with him."

"Does life ever get easy," Buffy looked to her mentor.

"No my darling girl it never gets easy," Giles smiled at his 'daughter'.

Buffy was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Ron when Xander entered the room. She looked up and saw him coming her way. Harry could feel her tension when Xander entered the room; he placed a calming hand on her knee.

"Buffy, can we talk?" Xander was looking down at the ground and Buffy just didn't have the heart to turn her best friend away.

"Sure," Buffy looked around and noticed the crowded hall and decided to have this conversation somewhere else, "Let's go for a walk."

"Great," Xander exclaimed.

Buffy placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek and waved goodbye to her friends. The two friends left the Great Hall.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Xander started, "I'm sorry, I was wrong in so many ways, but the worst was I hurt you. You're one of my best friends and I never intentionally meant to hurt you."

Buffy was silently contemplating Xander's words, but Xander took the silence as something else, "Um…I just wanted you to know that and that I don't want to lose your friendship, I love you Buffy…" Xander rushed to clarify, "As a friend and I understand if you can't forgive me." Xander was starting to walk away when a blur of blonde rushed at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Xander, I love you too," Buffy cried into his shirt. Xander wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and inhaled the aroma that was all Buffy, vanilla with a hit of strawberries, and thanked whatever powers that he hadn't lost one of his best friends. "Let's never fight again," Buffy's voice said thick with tears.

"Agreed," Xander kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the Great Hall to finish breakfast.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Buffy whined.

"Sorry we have to get back to school," Willow apologetically looked to her friend.

"Hey Buff I'll stay," Xander cheerfully offered.

"No Xander you have to go to school too," Willow cut in.

"Fine," Xander pouted.

"What about you Mom do you really have to go?" Buffy gave her mother the puppy dog pout.

"Yes sweetie the gallery needs me," Joyce gave her daughter a hug, "But we'll all be back around Christmas time."

"Fine," Buffy mockingly huffed. She all of a sudden turned serious, "If there is something big going down in Sunnydale or if there is something the new slayer can't handle come get me ASAP you got me?"

Everybody nodded their agreement and the group all exchanged tearful goodbyes before the group going back to Sunnydale, gathered their things and held onto the umbrella that was serving as a port key, in a matter of seconds they were gone.

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders and she in turned wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked to her new friends and her watcher and gave them a watery smile.

"Why don't we go and sit by the lake?" Buffy offered.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Harry smiled.

"Buffy, I think we should do a bit of training first, don't you? It's been a few days and with Voldemort lurking about we can't afford to lag behind now," Giles hesitantly suggested.

"Yea, I guess you're right Giles," Buffy turned to the group of friends that were surrounding her, "Sorry guys we'll have to do it later." Buffy gave Harry a kiss and then took off with Giles.

"Giles what is this suppose to do?" Buffy whined.

"To be able to identify these stones on sight and know their uses, the more prepared you will be if somebody is using it in a spell," Giles tersely stated, "Now what is this one?"

"Amethyst," Buffy sighed.

"And it is use for what?" Giles persisted with the line of training.

"Breath mints?"

"Charm bags, money spells and for cleansing one's aura," Giles sternly corrected her.

"Okay, so how do you know if one's aura's dirty? Does somebody come by with a finger and writes 'wash me' on it?" Buffy joked.

Giles placed a big blue stone in front of her, "Find the flaw in the middle of the stone."

Buffy gave into her watchers strange training tactics and gazed into the stone, she quickly fell into a catatonic like trans.

"Buffy?" Giles waved his hand in front of her face. When he was satisfied that she was indeed under the trans she was suppose to be in he pulled out a little pouch that contained a needle and a serum of some sort. Giles sadly looked upon his slayer as he gravely administered the shot. After everything was complete and he was sure that she wouldn't notice the spot that the shot was given he removed the blue stone and smiled gently at her.

"Are you alright?" Giles questioned.

"Yea, sorry I must have zoned out on you there for a second. Must be tired from all the fun we've been having lately," Buffy mocked cheerfulness.

"Why don't we call it an early night and you head on to bed to get some rest," Giles offered.

"Yeah that's probably for the best," Buffy smiled at Giles and headed out of the office to the Gryffindor tower. Upon her entrance she immediately found her friends sitting in front of the fire. Hermione was studying and the boys were playing wizarding chest.

"Hey Buffy! How was training?" Hermione questioned and then looked at her watch, "It's a bit early for it to be over with already isn't it?"

"Yea, Giles told me to call it quits early. We think I might be coming down with something. Probably tired from all the excitement we've had is all," Buffy smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend who quickly forgot his game to listen intently to her.

"Do you need anything?" Harry's concern was evident.

"No I think I'm just going to head to bed early tonight," Buffy gave him a kiss and walked up to her dorm with her shoulders slumped.

"I'm worried about her," Hermione spoke out loud.

"Yeah I am too," Harry agreed.

"She just doesn't seem like herself today," Ron added.

"We better keep an eye on her so she doesn't over do it," Hermione murmured as she went back to her studies. The boys quickly went back to their game, but Harry's thoughts were stuck on the petite blonde slayer.

Buffy woke up tired and sluggish the next morning. She slowly got ready for the day; she wasn't feeling her best, that was for sure. She slowly made her way down to the common room where Harry met her.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come down this morning," Harry smile turned to a concerned frown when he saw Buffy. She wasn't looking like her usual lively self. Her skin was paler then usual and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he quickly grabbed her books.

She smiled gratefully at him, "I think I'm comin' down with something bad, but I'll be better in no time. Advanced healing capability, it's all part of the slayer package."

The two walked to the Great Hall in silence. They quickly spotted Ron and Hermione and made their way to the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning. Buffy you don't look so well maybe you shouldn't go to class today?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Thanks," Buffy teased, "No, I can't miss classes, I'll be fine it's just a little flu bug or something," Buffy waved her friends concerns away.

"We could go see Madame Pomfrey and get some Pepper Up potion," Harry offered.

"NO!!! I'm not going to see her," Buffy forced herself to act perky, "What's on the agenda today kiddies?"

"Well classes as usual," Hermione stated not noticing the 'duh' look Buffy gave her.

"I meant later," Buffy clarified.

"Well," But before Hermione could finish her sentence Giles came up and interrupted.

"Buffy, may I have a word," Giles questioned.

"Oh yea of course," Buffy took a few more bites of her dry toast before standing up and following Giles out the doors."

"I was thinking that we could patrol tonight. Nothing major just a quick sweep of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Um…yea sure," Buffy hesitantly answered.

"Excellent, I thought that giving you some active patrol's will help prepare you for the fight ahead of you," Giles turned and left.

"Great," Buffy whispered.

"Buffy?" Harry caught up to her, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just that Giles wants me to patrol tonight," Buffy sighed.

"You can't go patrolling tonight your ill," Hermione frantically screeched.

"I can't very well tell him no, the only time he's let me patrol since that unfortunate incident with that good old uncle of mine, was when we re-ensouled Angel. He is wanting me to get back in the swing of things and I am not going to let him down," Buffy retorted back. Buffy was finished with the conversation so she started walking to class.

"Oomph," Buffy was tackled from the side. She fell to the ground with a thud and was violently thrown onto her back. The vampire straddled her from above and was grasping her hands; which were clutching a stake he started forcing it down on her. She was struggling against the vampire trying to not be staked by her own stake, she was losing the battle. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed the stake with all her might right into the vampire's chest and he turned to dust making her inhale a deep breath of dust. She coughed violently. Giles quickly ran over to his charge and helped her up.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Giles concerned tone made Buffy talk.

"It's no biggie Giles, I'm just still feeling under the weather is all," Buffy tried to play it off.

"But even when you're sick you don't usually have that much of a struggle with a fledgling," Giles persisted

"Huh, you noticed too?" Buffy sighed dramatically, "I really think I just have the flu bug or something."

"Well, let's head back in to the castle. Maybe we can practice with the stones?" Giles insisted.

"Yea, sure, sounds great," Buffy distractedly answered.

The two ended up in the training room off of the library. Buffy was blankly staring into the giant blue stone again. Giles leaned over slightly as he was administering another shot. Once he was done he removed the blue stone from in front of her.

"I think it is best if you go and get some rest you are err…spacing out again," Giles stated, Buffy missed the saddened look in his eyes.

"Yea, I think you're right," Buffy gathered her things, "Good night Giles."

"Goodnight Buffy," Giles murmured.

Buffy emerged from the dorms sluggish but on time the next morning. She met the trio in the common room and they headed off to the Great Hall, lucky for Buffy it was Saturday and she had the whole day to recuperate.

"How are you feeling today?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not feeling so hot," Buffy confided.

"Buffy, I know you hate the infirmary but I think you really should go see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione tried to urge her friend.

"Mione if she doesn't want to go to the infirmary leave her alone already," Ron stuck up for Buffy. With this comment said an argument between the two broke out again.

"What happened last night?" Harry gently stroked his thumb over a particularly nasty scratch on her forehead.

"Oh that? I got tackled and hit my head on something I guess," Buffy nonchalantly brushed the concern off.

"Look, if it isn't the mudblood and the weasel. They make such a disgusting pair," Said a female voice.

"Parkinson back off," Ron gritted out.

"Or what you'll curse me," She snickered and with her was the snicker of Malfoy's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle could be heard.

"Ron, let's just go," Hermione tried to pull him with her but Crabbe grabbed her wrist.

"Back off goon," Buffy went to pull him away but the large boy shrugged off her efforts and she was batted away with little effort. Buffy flew to the side and caught the stone bench hard with her arm and side.

"Let's go guys," Pansy shakily stated. She was informed of who Buffy Summers was, all Death Eaters children knew who Buffy was, and she sure as hell knew that she shouldn't be causing the Dark Lord's daughter any harm.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy mumbled as Harry helped her up.

"Buffy?" Hermione rushed to her friend's side.

"I have to see Giles," Buffy rushed to the library with her friends hot on her heels.

"Giles?" Buffy frantically roared as she entered his office.

Giles emerged with a cup of tea and the stem of his glasses in his mouth.

"What is going on Giles? I was just batted down by a goon. It wasn't a supernatural goon just a regular human goon. Giles something is wrong," Buffy turned her pleading eyes to Giles.

"Calm down Buffy, we'll figure this out," Giles tried to comfort.

"Calm down, how can I calm down. I can't be just an ordinary girl, Giles. I've seen what goes bump in the night I can't just sit around doing nothing about it," Buffy tone raised a bit.

"Buffy, even if you lost your slayer ability you would still be a witch," Hermione tried to comfort.

"It won't be the same," Buffy sagged into a chair, Giles came up to her and knelt in front of her.

"We'll figure this out," He softly spoke.

"Promise me?" Buffy asked in a childish voice.

"Well err…" Giles paused for a moment, "Yes I promise you."

"Okay then I'm going to get with the research," Buffy got up and walked over to Giles personal library and picked out a book.

"I'll help too," Ron, shockingly enough, was the first to offer his assistance as he too grabbed a book. Harry and Hermione quickly followed him.

Harry sat closely to Buffy and laid a comforting hand on her knee, she looked to him thankfully, "Don't worry, Giles is right we'll figure this out."

After a few hours of research the group decided to take a break. Buffy opted to stay behind and train a bit, she was throwing Chinese stars at some targets and missed every shot, hitting objects way off to the side.

"Giles I'm throwing…" Buffy was cut off.

"Like a girl," Giles tried to complete her sentence.

"Like I'm not the slayer," Buffy tersely finished.

"Maybe you should go lay down and get some rest," Giles suggested.

"Yea, it is getting kinda late. I'll let Harry and the gang know the research is over for the night," Buffy quickly walked off.

"Help, help," A first year came barreling down the hall.

"What's wrong," Buffy's instinct to help kicked in.

"Something grabbed my friend, we…we were right on the edge of the forest and something just reached out and grabbed her," The tiny first year boy wheezed out.

"Okay you go get help and I will go see if I can find your friend," Buffy paused, "What's your friends name?"

"Cynthia," The boy shakily stated.

"Go find help," Buffy rushed off in the direction of the entrance doors. When Buffy was out of sight the boys face went slack and his eyes took on a blank vacant look.

"Finite Incantatem," Peter Pettigrew called out as he stepped out of the shadows. He then took on the shape of a rat again.

TBC…

"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but thank you for being so patient. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble so I hope you like it. Some of the quotes used were taking from Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Helpless" and "Graduation Day part 1". I have changed the Cruciamentum test from being given on the slayers 18th birthday to her third year anniversary of being the slayer Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a great day).**

**Chapter 13**

The Golden Trio entered the library office to find Giles sitting at the table with his hands cradling his head. He jerked his head to the door when he heard the group enter.

"What are you three doing here?" Giles inquired.

"Um…we said we would be back after we got a snack?" Ron confusingly answered.

"Buffy didn't find you? She left over ten minutes ago," Giles abruptly stood from his seated position.

"Find us for what?" Harry anxiously jumped into the conversation.

"We decided to call it quits for the night. She was suppose to tell you. She promised…" Giles trailed off as he lapsed into a deep concentration.

"Buffy would make sure we got that message," Hermione whispered, "You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"We have to go look for her," Harry left the room in search of his girlfriend.

"Dear Lord, she is defenseless. She has her magic but there is no way her magical capability could match that of a grown wizard. Her magical capability couldn't even match half of her classmates abilities," Giles's fear was rolling off of him in waves.

The group headed out into the hall when they caught sight of a first year running towards them.

"Edward?" Harry cautiously called the boys name.

"The voice made me do it. I didn't want to I tried not to, but the voice forced me to lead her away. She was always so nice to me I didn't want to do it," The boy whispered in a tearful mantra.

"Edward? Edward?" Harry yelled at the boy to get his attention, "What happened?"

"I was put under a curse or something. There was a voice in my head telling me to find Buffy and tell her that my friend, Cynthia, was abducted and taken into the forest. I tried to stop it, I tried to tell her the truth but it wouldn't come out. She went into the forest to find Cynthia, but it's a trap," The boy cried out.

"Buffy," Harry whispered.

"It sounds like he was under the Imperius curse," Hermione supplied the conclusion that they were all coming to.

"Hermione, take the boy to the infirmary and make sure he is ok. Make sure he is left in the care of Madame Pomfrey, after that go find Dumbledore and tell him what has transpired," Giles barked out the orders and Hermione obliged willingly.

"We have to find her before something happens," Harry started walking towards the entrance hall.

"This is all my fault," Giles whispered.

"Mister Giles it's nobody's fault, Buffy would go help an innocent no matter if she had her powers or not, that's just who she is," Ron tried to comfort the man as they tried to keep up with Harry.

"Hmm…yes, of course. We better go find Buffy before something happens," Giles distractedly replied.

The group was about to enter the forest when they heard Buffy scream. With that all three men took off, running as fast as their bodies would take them.

The men soon came to the spot where Buffy was lying on the ground withering in pain. The group saw three Death Eaters standing around a center figure that could only be Lord Voldemort.

"Isabella, will you not see that you belong by your fathers side?" Voldemort hissed, "If you will not join me then you are against me."

The curse was lifted from Buffy, as she struggled to regain her footing, "Then Pa, you'll have to kill me 'cause I'll never join you."

"I still have hope for you Isabella. I will not kill you just yet," Voldemort aimed his wand and the Cruciatus spell was on the tip of his tongue, when he was sent flying backwards by a spell carefully aimed by Harry.

"Harry Potter comes to save the day again. This time you are trying to save your beloved girlfriend. You know she is my daughter, don't you?" Voldemort mocked, "You cannot stand up to me, boy."

"You will not harm her again," Harry gritted out.

"What right do you think you have? Standing in the way of a father and daughter. This is not your concern," Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, "Crucio"

Harry was too quick though and he dodged the curse, just barely. Harry shot his own curse towards Voldemort, "Expelliarmus"

With a wave of his wrist, Voldemort deflected the curse. Out of the corner of Voldemort's eye he saw the watcher and the Weasley child assisting Buffy to her feet. Giles tried to carry Buffy out of the forest but before he got two steps he heard a curse come from Voldemort, "Incarcerous" with that uttered word he felt rope secure itself around his legs and arms, causing him to drop Buffy, when the ropes were secure he was lifted into the air.

"You're the watcher aren't you?" Voldemort questioned, "You're the one who trains and protects the slayer? My daughter? You're doing a marvelous job," Voldemort mocked Giles.

"Tom, cease this at once," A booming voice echoed all around the group. Dumbledore stepped into view from the shadows. He looked around to take note of the damage. Dumbledore waved his wand and murmured the words "Finite Incantatem" with that simple phrase Giles came crashing down. Ron was standing next to Buffy assisting her in standing up; she looked the worse of the group. She was bleeding from various cuts and scratches. She was trembling, probably from multiple Cruciatus curses; her clothes were torn, dirty and bloody. Harry looked all right, besides the murderous look in his eyes.

"You old fool, you have no right to keep her from me. She is my daughter," Voldemort roared in anger.

"Tom, you will not get your hands on her while I am around," Dumbledore promised.

"Next time we'll just have to make sure you aren't around," Voldemort threatened as he disappeared.

"How is the little boy? I found out it was a trap," Buffy wheezed and coughed up blood.

"He is doing fine," Harry rushed over to her side to help hold her up.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," Giles shakily murmured.

"No, we have to go to the library and research more, we have to find out what is causing my powers to be zapped," Buffy stubbornly refused. Her resolve crumbled a little bit, "If Madame Pomfrey will come to the Library, I'll let her look at me and right after we research I'll go to the infirmary."

"Buffy," Giles hesitantly began.

"What is it Giles," Buffy's trusting gaze landed on him and what little reservations to keep what he had done a secret came crashing down.

"It was me," Giles quietly spoke up.

"What was you?" Buffy insecurely walked over to him.

"The council has a test called Cruciamentum. It's a test that is given to a slayer if and when she reaches her third year anniversary of duty…" Giles trailed off for a moment.

"What kind of test?" Buffy had tears rolling down her cheeks now, because she feared she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"The watcher is instructed to administer a drug, muscle relaxant and adrenaline suppressors, to diminish the slayers powers. When the Slayer is stripped of her powers she is instructed to go to a pre determined location to have a confrontation with a crazed vampire. You have to listen to me. Because I've told you this, the test is invalidated," Giles was silenced by a resounding slap to the face.

"You stuck a needle in me. You poisoned me," Buffy tearfully confronted her watcher.

"Buffy, I promise you, I will make this up to you," Giles firmly vowed.

"I don't know you," Buffy spat out in hurt and anger.

"We should get inside," Dumbledore broke up the confrontation momentarily.

Buffy stared into Giles eyes with her head held up high for a beat longer before turning her back on him and limping away. Harry and Ron passed Giles, both glaring, as they rushed to Buffy's side to help her to the castle.

"How could you do that?" Hermione whispered tearfully, "You're her mentor, you're like a father to her and you betray her for some council that doesn't give a damn if she lives or dies? I'm not sure if you can ever make that up to her," Hermione walked away after the group. Giles stared after the retreating forms for a moment longer before he too, made the trek up to the castle.

Buffy was unusually quiet during her examine, she was so quiet that Madame Pomfrey was worried. "Buffy, did you hit your head hard?"

"No," Buffy simply replied.

Madame Pomfrey treated Buffy and told her to stay in bed; the whole room was stunned when Buffy just nodded her head in agreement. She snuggled down into the bed and blankly gazed out the window with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Hermione worriedly questioned her friend.

"I want my mom," Buffy whispered.

"Of course, let me go see what Dumbledore can do," Harry kissed Buffy's forehead and quickly rushed to find the headmaster.

"How could he?" Buffy's voice was thick with tears, "I trusted him,"

"I know Buffy. I don't know what to say to make this better," Hermione looked to Ron for some sort of help.

"I can't believe that bloody prat. He knew that You-Know-Who was looking for you and he goes and does that stupid council's test anyways. If you ask me…" Ron was cut off.

"Ronald you aren't helping," Hermione wrapped her friends sobbing form in her arms.

"Mister Giles," Harry called out as he entered the library office.

Giles was sitting in an armchair drinking his guilt away, "How is Buffy doing?"

"She's devastated, emotionally crushed. Physically she's in pretty bad shape also," Harry slowly walked over to Giles, "Why did you do it?"

"It is my job," Giles said with sarcasm lazed in his voice, "I was breed to follow the rules and to listen to the council's orders without any hesitation. I am a bloody fool. If I could change one thing it would be this. I tried to change their minds about the test but they wouldn't listen, so instead of standing up to them and protecting my slayer as a good watcher should, I fell in line and did the test. I doubt that I can gain her trust back now," Giles stared at his glass that was filled with an amber liquid.

"I am sure she will forgive you, that's just the kind of person she is. I, however, will not be as forgiving. She could have been killed because of you and I will make sure you or your bloody council never does something like this to her again," Harry promised.

"Harry, I can tell you with certainty, that I will never intentional put her in harms way again," Giles stared into Harry's eyes for a moment, "It just about killed me doing it this time."

"Mister Giles with all do respect, I can tell you, I don't give a damn if it almost killed you. All I care about right now is that it almost killed her," Harry paused, "I need to get to Professor Dumbledore now. Buffy would like her mother here with her."

Harry quickly turned his back to Giles to search for Dumbledore. Giles was left alone with his thoughts and his guilt.

"Buffy? Baby?" Joyce cried out as she ran into the infirmary, quickly engulfing her daughter into her arms, "You have to stop doing this. I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'll be fine Mom," Buffy basked in the warmth and safety of her mom's arms.

"Mrs. Summers, may I speak to you for a moment?" Harry questioned from his spot on the other side of Buffy.

"Yes, of course. You get some rest sweetheart, we'll be right out side the door," Joyce soothed her daughter.

"Here, Buffy, drink this, it is a dreamless sleeping potion," Madame Pomfrey suggested. To her utter shock, Buffy listened without putting up a fuss again. Within minutes Buffy was asleep and Joyce was talking with Harry and his friends.

"What happened this time?" Joyce looked through a window to watch her daughter sleep.

Harry decided that he wasn't the one to tell her about the betrayal and just vaguely told her about the nights events, "Buffy's err…slayer abilities have been lacking the last few days. We were researching to try to find a reason and cure for the occurrence. Hermione, Ron and myself were off on a break getting a snack and I guess Giles and Buffy decided to call it quits for the evening. Buffy was suppose to come and find us to tell us to head back to the common room but she never did. It turns out that one of the first year students was put under a spell by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and was forced to lie to Buffy. He was forced to tell her that another student was grabbed and taken into the forest," Harry paused for a moment.

"Buffy being, who she is went off to help the little girl, but there was no little girl it was a trap," Hermione continued.

"You mean her being the slayer?" Joyce asked.

"Well, no her being the compassionate caring person she is, her just being Buffy," Ron was the one that gave this answer.

"Buffy was confronted by her father, Voldemort, he was trying to capture her again. He put her under a few spells that cause unbearable pain when the rest of us arrived and helped her," Harry finished the tale.

"Did you find out what was causing the lost of her slayer abilities?" Joyce asked.

"Maybe you should speak to Mister Giles," Hermione offered when neither of her companions spoke up.

Joyce didn't miss the dark looks that passed over their faces, "Will you stay with her, Harry, until I get back at least?"

"I wasn't going to leave her side," Harry spoke.

Joyce smiled gratefully at the young man, then she set off to find her daughters watcher. She wandered into his office when she found a note from Giles.

_Dear Buffy_

_I went off to take care of the rest of the situation I caused. If I am not back I truly do love you as if you were my own daughter. I will never regret anything more then this betrayal. I hope to return to you so I can make this up to you. I have gone to the Forbidden Forest in hopes of finding the vampire._

_Love,_

_Rupert Giles. _

She wasn't sure what had happened between her daughter and her watcher but she knew one thing for sure, if anything happened to Rupert her daughter would never forgive herself. Joyce did possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done before; she had set off to the Forbidden Forest in hopes of finding Giles before anything happened to him. As she left the room Quentin Travers stepped out from the shadows with a smile on his face as he crumpled up the letter, "The test will begin shortly."

Buffy woke up groggy. She looked out the window in time to see her mother going into the Forbidden Forest. Buffy quietly got out of bed and padded out the door to go and gear up so she could find her mother and bring her back. She was still weak but if she was quick she would hopefully get her mother back to the castle without any problems. Buffy was armed with all the weapons and holy water she could carry in a bag. The bag was almost too heavy for her to carry without her strength but she struggled with it all the way out to the forest.

The instant Buffy stepped foot into the forest she knew something was wrong. She could barely make out anything in the dark woods since her vision wasn't as sharp any longer. She did a quick Lumos spell so she could see. When she walked forward she noticed a picture on one of the trees. The picture was of her mother bond and gagged. She had a gash on her forehead and her face was contorted into a look of pure fear. With this Buffy's determination doubled.

She heard a whispered voice that sent chills up her spine, "She's in the shrieking shack."

Buffy knew instantly that this was the crazed vampire that Giles was suppose to set her up against, "It looks like your little test will go down anyways, Giles."

Buffy trudged to the shack with her heavy bag. Before she entered the shack she stashed some supplies on her body, including a good amount of holy water and a cross. After she prepared herself she quickly stepped into the shack.

Harry woke up to find Buffy missing. He quickly got up and searched for her. He ended up in Giles office. He burst into the room to find Giles speaking, very angrily, with an older gentleman.

"Your test is invalid now, I told her everything about the test," Giles gritted out between clenched teeth, "You can go back to the headquarters and leave my slayer and I alone."

"It matters not. The test has already begun," Quentin stated smugly.

"What do you mean?" Giles's face was the picture perfect image of dread.

"Miss Summers entered the shack about 15 minutes ago," Quentin smirked at Giles obvious concern.

"But why?" Giles murmured.

"It appears that Joyce Summers thought you entered the forest to take care of the matter at hand. Buffy happened to see her mother go and found out that the vampire had taken her to the shrieking shack. Miss Summers had gone into the shack in hopes of saving her mother," The elder watcher stated as he brushed imaginary lint off his jacket.

"You bastard, how did you get Joyce to think I entered the forest?" Giles pulled Travers to his feet by his jacket.

"She found a note from you," Quentin causally informed Giles.

"You bloody pillock," Giles punched Travers in the face.

"Rupert, we have no right to interfere. This is the way it has been done for centuries and this is the way it will be done for centuries to come," Travers tried to reason as he clutched the spot that Giles just struck.

"It is a barbaric ritual. Buffy has proven herself to be cunning enough time and time again, there is no reason for this…this cruel torture," Giles fumed.

"If you leave this office you shall be fired, I will make sure of it," Travers states confident that he had Giles backed into a corner.

"So be it," Giles turned to see Harry standing in the door, "Harry get out of my way."

"I'm coming with you," Harry stated firmly but before he followed Giles he pointed his wand at Travers and performed a jelly-leg jinx. Travers legs instantly turned to jelly and he wobbled back and forth until he fell on his already bruising face.

"So we are heading to the Shrieking shack then?" Harry questioned.

"I am going to the Shrieking Shack you should go back to the common room," Giles grabbed some weapons on his way out the door.

"You must be mad if you think I am staying here while my girlfriend is in trouble," Harry argued.

"Harry." Harry cut off Giles.

"I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Harry confidently walked off towards the shack.

Buffy quietly stepped her way through the shack being careful to make as little noise as possible when she heard the same whispered voice, "Hide and seek."

She shuddered at the pure creepiness of the demented vampire and made her way through the shack making sure to keep on her guard. She checked every room for her mother as the voice continued to taunt her, "Hide and seek. Hide and seek, hideandseek."

Buffy opened one door as a vampire stepped out of the room grabbing her bag of weapons, "You bring all these treats to grandmothers house."

Buffy quickly scurried away from the vampire fumbling with a handle to another room. The crazed vampire grabbed her and roughly threw her against a wall. She hit the wall so hard that she left a dent in it. She was dazed for a moment but when she saw him coming at her again, she hurried to her feet and dodged his next attack. She ran to the door and was able to open the door without in problems this time. She ran down a set of stairs and was stopped by the vampire again. He grabbed her by her wrists and yelled, "Surprise."

Buffy whimpered as pain shot through her wrists. She was quickly losing hope and was belittling herself for going to save her mother without any back up. At the thought of her mother she quickly regained her resolve. Her eyes hardened into a steely determination as she mustered all her strength and stomped on the vampire's foot. He briefly let go of one of her wrists and she quickly reached into her pocket to pull out her cross she stashed there earlier. She pushed the cross into the vampire's chest.

He seemed to howl in pain for a moment before the pained sound turned into one of pleasure as he grabbed her wrist and pushed the cross lower, "A little lower…ow…yeah right there."

Buffy looked on in shocked horror before she pulled her wrists free and ran once again. She thought she lost him before he miraculously appeared standing in front of her with an evil gleam in his eyes and a maniacal laugh pouring out of his mouth.

"You can't get away. Don't you understand Slayer? You're not the hunter any longer you're the hunted," He had her by the arms and was leaning down to drink her sweet blood.

She was fighting with all her limited might to get away from him and he whimpered, "I won't take it all. I won't take it all."

All of a sudden he started screaming in agony and fumbled for a bottle of pills. Buffy noticed the pills and his obvious pain. She quickly snapped out of her shocked daze to react and she grabbed the bottle from him; she took of running as fast as her legs would take her battered body. She ended up stumbling into a room with her mother tied to a chair. She rushed over to the chair and took the gag out of her mother's mouth.

"Buffy, get out of her," Joyce pleaded with her daughter.

"I'm not leaving here without you," She turned to search for something to help cut the ropes when she heard a crashing coming towards them.

She spotted a glass and filled it with holy water quickly and then went back to her mother's side. The vampire entered the room, "You little bitch, where are my pills?"

He didn't seem to notice that he was able to grab the pill bottle away from her just a little too easily, even with her diminished strength. He clumsily un-did the pill bottle and popped a few pills. He then noticed the glass of water sitting on the table and quickly chased the pills with the whole glass of water.

He then turned his yellow eyes to Buffy, "Now where were…"

He was cut off as he looked down and saw his stomach smoking. He felt pain sear his insides and looked at her, "What did you do?"

She held an empty bottle of holy water between her thumb and finger, "If I was at full slayer strength I would be punning right about now."

With one last agonizing look at the little girl that foiled his plans the crazed vampire burst into ash. Buffy went back to her mother and tried to untie the ropes.

"Can't you just," Joyce made a gesture with her hands tied behind her back, mimicking breaking the ropes.

"Not right now," Buffy whispered as she again tried to search for something to free her mother. All of a sudden another vampire burst into the room only to turn to dust a moment later with Giles standing right behind him, he had a stake poised where the vampire's heart would have been. Buffy looked to Giles with thankful eyes, and he knew in that moment that everything was going to be okay between them.

Harry entered the room right behind Giles and rushed to Buffy's side, "Are you ok?"

She just nodded. She then went back to fumbling with her mother's ropes. Harry noticed and quickly did a charm that would untie the ropes.

"Thanks," Buffy whispered as Harry helped both Buffy and her mother up. Harry just hugged Buffy close to his chest. Buffy tiredly rested her head against him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Buffy was sitting at a table with her watcher at her side gently cleaning her wounds from the battle. She was blankly staring at the wall, when Quentin Travers entered the room.

"Congratulations Miss Summers. You showed extreme cunning and collectiveness in the face of danger. You passed the test with flying colors," Quentin congratulated her.

"Do I get a gold star," Buffy spitefully spat out.

"You think the test was unfair," Quentin questioned.

"I think you better leave town before my strength comes back," Buffy paused for a moment. Her friends and family were all surrounding her in the room, "You created that…thing," Buffy turned fiery eyes to Travers, "You let him loose and he came after my mother. He could have killed her and me, not to mention innocent people."

"Well, we're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers, we're fighting a war," He ruthlessly commented.

Harry quickly stood to his feet with his wand aimed again when Giles cut him off, "You're waging a war. She's fighting it. There is a difference," Giles then added as an after thought, "Your business is finished here."

"No not all matters have been dealt with," Quentin had a most gleeful look on his face at the thought of his next words, "She passed, you did not. I told you if you went to help her you would be fired."

Buffy turned shocked eyes to Giles, "I assumed it would come to this," Giles spoke quietly.

"You have a fathers love for the girl and that is of little use to us. You should have no contact with the Slayer," Quentin stared at Giles.

"I will not leave her," Giles resolvedly stared at his prior mentor.

"No, I thought as much. I expect you to not get in the way of the new watcher that shall be assigned to Miss Summers," Quentin then turned to Buffy, "Congratulations again, you did a spectacular job."

"Bite me," Buffy spat out.

Quentin chuckled a little, "Yes, what a colorful girl."

Buffy called to Quentin as he was leaving the room, "I don't think I will be getting a new watcher. I won't be working for the council any longer," Quentin's back stiffened a little bit.

"This is mutiny. You cannot turn your back on the watchers council," Quentin roared.

"Their not here, I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing," Buffy gave him a shaky smirk.

Quentin sulked out of the room. As the elder watcher left, Giles quickly rushed to Buffy's side to continue cleaning the huge gash on her forehead. He also cleaned the other various cuts and gashes. Buffy brought shaking hands to her mouth as heart wrenching sobs shook her body. She fell into Giles's arms as she cried. The rest of the room fell into silence as they watched the Slayer and her watcher. It was a heart-breaking scene to look upon.

After awhile Joyce broke up the scene, when her daughters wrenching sobs subsided into watery hiccups, "Sweetheart, we should get you back to the infirmary."

Buffy pulled away from her watcher, placing her hand on his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked to her with gratitude in his eyes. She had forgiven him and he couldn't quite believe that it was that simple. Harry was at Buffy's side the instant she stood, Ron was at her other side a beat later as they helped her limping form to the infirmary for the second time that night. The rest of the room's occupants quickly followed, all wanting to make sure the blonde slayer safely made it to the infirmary. They were all determined to watch over her for the rest of the night. The slayer had Madame Pomfrey look at her mother's wounds even if they were nowhere near as severe as her own.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: There is no excuse for my lack of updates, I have been having extreme writers block on this story. So all I can say is I am sorry and I hope to update more frequently. I also want to thank everybody who has read and reviewed my story. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones. I am kind of unhappy with this chapter but I would like to have your opinion. Now that, that is out of the way enjoy!)**

Chapter 14

Buffy was sitting ideally by the lake staring up at the sky when she felt somebody sit next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry settled in next to her as he also looked up at the sky.

"I was just thinking how blissfully quiet it is, it's kinda nice," Buffy smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yea, it has been very nice," Harry turned to Buffy with a serious expression on his face, "Buffy, I'm worried."

"Me too," She paused for a second, "Something big is going down soon."

"No, that's not what I mean," Harry looked away for a second, "I am worried about you. I think Giles is right and you shouldn't go patrolling until this is all over with."

"Well, I haven't gone patrolling except for that night when I saved my mom," Buffy paused for a moment as her anger slowly seeped into her system, "You know I can take care of myself, I don't need you or Giles to coddle or protect me. I am the Slayer."

"I know, but if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do," Harry gazed into her eyes for a long beat, "Buffy, I love you and I don't know if I could take losing you."

Buffy exhaled and with that released breath all of her anger left her system. She sat up and grabbed Harry's hand, "I love you too Harry. I promise you that if it is at all in my control I will never let anything happen to you or me. I don't want to lose this," Buffy motioned between the two of them, "But Harry, this is what I was born to do. I am destined to fight the creatures that go bump in the night. I'm meant to take down the big baddies. However, Voldemort is a bit out of my league to take on by myself, right now at least, so this is what I will do I'll compromise with you, how 'bout you and I take him down, together?"

"If you promise not to go after him by yourself and you promise that you won't patrol on your own, at least for the time being, if so you have yourself a deal," Harry put his hand out to shake on it but Buffy batted his hand away to kiss him.

"Deal," She smiled at him and added with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes, "What do you say to us finding a more private place to continue this chat."

Harry quickly scurried to his feet grabbing Buffy's hand to pull her up and quickly took off towards the castle with Buffy giggling the whole time behind him. They ran through the entrance doors right into a familiar blond boy.

"Watch where you are going," Draco looked up to see his cousin with his enemy, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"We were err…" Harry trailed off changing a fetching shade of pink.

"We were just off to find a private place to make out," Buffy smiled sweetly at her cousin, "I'll catch up with you later okay Drake?" With that Buffy dragged Harry with her.

Buffy stopped abruptly and turned to Harry, "Where should we go?"

Harry pondered the question for a moment, "I think I know the prefect place."

They arrived at a wall opposite an enormous tapestry with a picture of Barnabas the Barmy trying to train trolls for the ballet; Harry stopped and started pacing back and forth. Buffy was silent for a few seconds but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Harry what on earth are you doing?" Buffy's question was left unanswered when all of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere, "What the hell?"

Harry quickly grabbed Buffy's hand and lead her into the room, "This is the Room of Requirements. If you pace outside, as I did, three times concentrating on something you require the room will appear as you imagined it," Harry wore a cheesy grin on his face.

Buffy slowly looked around at the sight that lay before her. On one wall was a fireplace that had a beautiful and warm fire roaring in it. A few feet away from the fireplace there was a four-poster bed that had overstuffed pillows, and a blanket that was red velvet. There were roses haphazardly lying all across the room, letting off a delicious aroma.

"Oh, Harry, this place is beautiful. How did you ever find this place?" Buffy whispered as she lifted the red rose to her nose and breathed in the scent.

"Dobby accidentally mentioned it once," Harry then was standing behind Buffy with his arms wrapped around her waist, he gently nuzzled her neck.

"Harry?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Mm-hmm," Harry murmured.

"I need to talk to you, before things go too far. I want to tell you some things about me," Buffy was now turned in his arms staring at him.

"Ok, well let's sit over here and chat," Harry gently brought Buffy to a couch that was on the opposite side of the fire then the bed.

They sat down for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the fire warming their faces, "So um…I guess I should start? I just wanted to tell you everything about me, not just the slaying stuff, but everything. I think that before we go any further we both have the right to know what's happened to the other. I can start if you want me to?"

"I would love to tell you everything but you can go first."

Buffy started her life story; she excluded nothing from him. She started with some of her most prominent childhood memories, to her air headed cheerleading days at Hemery High School, which inevitably lead to her slaying career and her expulsion from Hemery. She told him about her brief death by the Master and everything having to do with Angel and Angelus.

"So, as I said before when you date me it isn't uncomplicated," Buffy nervously laughed.

"My, you have lead a eventful life haven't you," Harry smiled down at her as he pulled her closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Yeah, you could say that," Buffy sighed contently.

"I guess it's my turn," Harry paused for a moment as he put his thoughts in to order.

Harry told Buffy everything, as well. He told her about his parents and their death. He told her about living with the Dursley's, she was horrified to hear about them. He told her about his many adventures at Hogwarts and about how he found out Sirius Black really was not the cause of the Potter's death. He told her about the Tri-wizarding cup and Cedric's death. At the end of his tale she had tears silently running down her cheeks.

She brushed a gentle kiss to his lips, trying to ease any pain that she could. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. They pulled back and their foreheads rested together.

"We are more suited for each other then I imagined," Buffy smiled.

"It is rather poetic if you think about it, you're the daughter of the evilest wizard known to man, who also was responsible for my parents death. Him and I are mortal enemies; we have fought through out my years at Hogwarts. Yet, some how we come together and fall madly in love. It would make a wonderful story, would it not?" Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

"It would, in a tragic kind of way," She leant in to kiss him again.

The two slowly made their way to the bed, not ending their kiss until they finally made it to the bed and they were lacking oxygen. They panted for breath for a few minutes, Buffy was lying on her back and Harry was partially on top of her, holding his upper body up with his left arm so he wouldn't crush her. Buffy worried her bottom lip nervously as she thought about the step they were about to take.

"Buffy, are you sure about this?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

All of Buffy's reservations suddenly melted away with one look into Harry's emerald green eyes, she lifted her head up and kissed him, pouring as much passion and feeling into it as she possibly could, "I'm positive."

With that Harry leant down and kissed her gently as they both explored each other's bodies. He slowly unbuttoned the white top she was wearing and let it fall off her shoulders. After her top was bare he drank in the beautiful golden skin of his soon to be lover. He kissed her again and slowly started kissing and nipping his way down her neck. Buffy moaned in pleasure at the gentle kisses on her neck. She slowly undressed him and once the final piece of clothing was removed from both of them, they made sure they were protected and then they indulged in making love with one another for hours.

A furious roar ripped from Voldemort's lips as the images of his daughter and Harry Potter, in the most intimate positions, flashed through his mind.

"How could this be? My only child is in love with Harry Potter, this must be stopped I can't have my heir bedding my enemy. If this continues the prophecy is sure to come true," Voldemort murmured to himself.

"Prophecy, Mas…master?" Wormtail stuttered.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed, "Wormtail, it is not your place to question these things."

"Ye…yes master," Wormtail whimpered on the ground in pain.

The next morning Harry was watching Buffy sleep, when Buffy woke up with a startle, looking around wide-eyed and scared. Buffy soon noticed Harry was next to her and she immediately relaxed and cuddled down further next to him.

"Were you expecting me to be gone?" Harry gave her a soft smile.

"No…yes…I don't know," Buffy paused, "It's just…after Angel I just was scared I guess."

"I'll never leave you," Harry kissed her on the forehead.

Buffy contently laid in Harry's arms for a few more minutes before she reluctantly started, "We should get to the dorms to get ready for breakfast, before anybody notices."

"Yes, we probably should," Harry gave Buffy one more kiss before they started to get dressed.

"What is going on with you today? You are positively glowing," Hermione smiled at her friend. "And where were you last night?"

"I was with uh…Harry," Buffy ducked her head, as a deep blush rose in her cheeks.

Hermione certainly was not stupid so she immediately caught on to what her friend was trying not to say, "You don't mean to tell me that you…he...you and he did...THAT?"

"Shh," Buffy jumped to cover Hermione's mouth, as she looked around frantically. "Yes, we did."

"Buffy, are you sure you guys were ready for that? That is a really big step," Hermione turned a quizzical look to Buffy.

"I'm sure. I have never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life," Buffy looked over to where Harry was sitting with Ron, "I think…I think we are meant to be together. I know this is cheesy but I think we are soul mate's."

"Oh, Buffy that doesn't sound um…er…cheesy at all, I think it is so romantic," Hermione swooned dreamily.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Buffy smiled over at Harry who was smiling at her.

On the other side of the room Harry was talking to Ron. Ron was trying to play a game of wizarding chess with him and getting mighty frustrated.

"What is the matter with you mate?" Ron sighed in defeat as he realized that he wasn't going to get through the game with his friend.

"Nothing," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Alright then can we finish the game?" came Ron's annoyed reply.

"Yes, let's do that," Harry made his move quickly.

Ron proceeded to destroy Harry's rook and turned back to Harry to find him gazing at Buffy again, "For Merlin's sake, what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Keep it down," Harry hissed, "It's just, Buffy and I spent the night together last night in the Room of Requirements."

"So what?" Ron could be very dense sometimes.

"We were together all night," Harry tried to elaborate his meaning without coming right out and saying it, "Alone."

"What are you going on about…?" Ron trailed off as a light bulb went off in his head, "OH, you mean, you and her…her and you…last night…together?"

Harry nodded with an impish smile on his face, "It was wonderful."

"Well, congratulations mate," Ron paused for a moment, "You guys are quite serious aren't you?"

"I think we belong together," Harry looked to his best friend with a seriousness Ron had never seen before, "I am going to ask her to marry me, I am going to get a ring the next Hogsmeade weekend. If she says yes, I hope you will support us and be my best man of course."

"That's a big step Harry, are you sure about this? You guys are only 16," Ron's startled gaze turned to the blonde in question.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole entire life," Harry confirmed Ron's suspicions.

'I have to admit, I've never seen anybody in love like you guys, except for maybe my parents," Ron's face broke out into a huge grin, "You would really want me to be your best mate?"

"Who else would I want, besides my best friend?" Harry questioned his friend.

"I would be honored," Ron clasped his best friends hand.

"Buffy, you need to focus," Giles sighed in frustration.

"I am focusing," Buffy whined.

"What on earth could have you so distracted from your training?" Giles asked.

"She's in love,": Hermione whispered to Giles as the trio walked in. Harry instantly migrated to Buffy, giving her a hug.

"Well, of course I knew that," Giles confirmed. "But they have been in love for a while now. The three of you have to leave so Buffy can train."

"But Giles, can't we quit for the day?" Buffy whined.

"You must train Buffy, it is imperative with the pending threats," Giles lectured, "That face will not work," He turned away to try and ignore her pouting, "It's not getting to me."

"Come on Giles, it won't hurt to take a day off," Buffy pleaded.

Giles caved into his slayer's wishes, "Fine, but we have to train tomorrow."

"Right tomorrow, after the Hogsmeade trip we train," Buffy confirmed.

"Wait, Hogsmeade? I don't know about that," Giles started to voice his concern, "With the threat of Voldemort I don't think it is a smart idea."

"No way, you already said I could go," Buffy screeched.

"I know, but I just don't think it is safe," Giles tried to get his point across to the petite blonde.

"Harry and I have plans! Plus all the professors are going to be there and I can handle myself, I am so going," Buffy finalized.

Harry was watching the exchange in the background nervously, on one hand it was dangerous for either of them to be outside of the protective barriers of Hogwarts but on the other hand he had a big evening planned "Mister Giles, I think it will be fine if we go out, Professor Dumbledore himself will be there," Harry offered.

"See Giles, Dumbledore is gonna be there. You have nothing to worry about," Buffy left the room before Giles could say anything.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," Giles muttered, behind him the trio all had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Ok, Hermione and I are going to look around for awhile, since you and Ron want to go to the Quidditch shop, I'll meet you at the restaurant at 5 or so?" Buffy inquired.

"Sounds great," Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Harry watched as the girls left and then turned to Ron, "Let's go find the perfect ring."

Ron nodded his head and followed Harry. The two walked to the jewelry store and Harry stopped outside for a moment.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron turned to his friend.

"Nothing, I was just thinking what if she says no. We are only 16, what if she thinks I'm nuts?" Harry wondered.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. She loves you, but if you don't think you are ready for this then there will be no harm done in walking away right now. I won't think any less of you and I won't tell anybody," Ron tried to ease his friend's nerves.

"It's not that I'm not ready. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the right thing to do; I don't feel complete unless she is with me. We're meant to be together and I know that in the depths of my soul. I'm just worried that she doesn't know that yet," Harry confessed.

"The only way you are going to ever find out, is if you ask her," Ron reasoned.

Harry's face fell into a determined look; he nodded his head and walked into the jewelry store ready to buy an engagement ring. The boys took one look around and realized that they were over their heads.

They were frantically looking around when all of a sudden a woman popped out from behind the counter, "How may I help you?"

"I'm um…um looking for an engagement ring, for my...my girlfriend," Harry stuttered.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" The woman questioned with a small smile on her face.

"We are a bit young, but I believe we are meant to be together," Harry defended himself.

"I am sure you are, you have the look," The woman stated as she went behind the counter to pull out a drawer with rings in it.

"The look?" Ron questioned the woman before Harry could.

"The look of true love. I don't see it often but I know it when it comes along. It's the look of finally finding your soul-mate," She informed them as she pulled out a smaller box, "These are my most precious wedding sets."

Harry's eyes were instantly attracted to a particular wedding set, "What's that one?"

"You have a fine eye, young man," Her face lighted up with glee, "That is an old piece, it is the engagement ring and the wedding band. It is one carat, princess cut diamond engagement ring. Surrounding the center diamonds on either side are smaller rubies. The wedding band is a row of alternating diamonds and rubies. Both bands are made of 24 carat white gold."

"I will take it," Harry stated not batting an eye.

"That is an expensive ring, but I think I can make you a deal," The woman paused for a moment, "I will let you have it for 1000 galleons."

He quickly pulled out his money and paid the woman. He appraised the ring for a moment longer before handing it back to her so she could size it and wrap it up.

"When is the big moment?" She asked as she wrapped up the ring.

"Um…tonight, we are meeting at Madam Puddifoot's for dinner and I am going to ask her then," Harry divulged his plans to the woman.

"Sounds lovely," The woman handed Harry his bag and smiled at him, "I am sure you two will be happy, since you have the look and all."

"Well, thank you and have a great day," Harry turned to leave.

"Good bye and good luck," She called after him.

"That ring is fantastic," Ron stated.

"I hope she likes it," Harry nervously voiced his concerns.

"She will," Ron assured his friend.

"Oh, Buffy you look lovely," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled. She was dressed in a tight fitting black spaghetti strap dress that was 4 inches or so above her knees, she was wearing her black high-heeled strap-y sandals to top her outfit off. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun, with a few blonde strands hanging down to frame her face. Her make up was done light. She was also wearing her choker and earrings, the ones she wore the night of the dance.

"It's just about time to meet Harry. Where are you and Ron meeting?" Buffy asked.

"We are going to meet at the Three Broomsticks for dinner and a butter beer," Hermione informed her friend.

"How are things going between you two?" Buffy questioned as she put the finishing touches of makeup on.

"It is going perfect, I think I love him Buffy," Hermione confessed.

"That is wonderful," Buffy turned to her friend, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I think I am going to do it tonight," Hermione smiled.

"I hope it goes well for you," Buffy gave her friend a hug, "Now I am off to meet my boy toy."

"Have a good night," Hermione called after her friend.

Buffy turned to her friend and continued walking backwards, "You too."

Harry was nervously waiting for Buffy outside of Madam Puddifoot's. He was pacing in front of the restaurant, going over what he was going to say in his head. Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Hiya, Harry," Buffy said with a smile on her face.

Harry had jumped a bit when Buffy greeted him, "Oh Bu…Buffy you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself mister," Buffy walked closer to him and quickly gave him a kiss hello.

"Shall we go in?" Harry offered her his arm.

"Sure thing. Did you and Ron find anything you liked?" Buffy asked her boyfriend as they were seated in a corner table away from everything.

"Yes, we found something," Harry casually remarked.

"Ok so what should we get," Buffy looked over the menu.

"Well, we should definitely get some butter beers," Harry smiled at Buffy.

"You know me so well. I think I am going to have a clubhouse and a side salad," Buffy muttered.

"I think I will have the same," Harry smiled at his girlfriend. He stared at her for a few minutes memorizing her at this exact moment.

Harry was brought out of his daze when the waitress came to get their orders, "What can I get for you?"

"We would like two butter beers. We would also like two clubhouses with two side salads," Harry took the liberty to order for them.

"What kind of dressing would you guys like with that?" The kind waitress asked.

"I would like ranch," Harry turned to Buffy for her reply.

"The same for me too, please," Buffy smiled. There was a moment of comfortable silence as Buffy swayed to a song playing, "I dig this song."

Harry debated with himself for a moment, "Would you like to dance?"

Buffy looked around, "Harry there is no dance floor and nobody else is dancing."

"So?" Harry stood and held his hand out to Buffy, which she graciously took.

The two of them swayed to the music for a few minutes in each other's embrace. Buffy laid her head on Harry's shoulder and quietly hummed to the song "The Way You Look Tonight". Harry was nervously going over what he was going to say once more in his head.

"Buffy?" Harry's voice came out as a whisper.

"Mm-hmm," Buffy responded.

"I love you and…" Harry paused for a moment, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Buffy suddenly looked up so she was staring her boyfriend in the eyes, "What are you saying Harry?"

Harry got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he bought for her earlier that day, "Buffy, will you do me the honor and marry me. I will never find anything in this world that is meant for me more then you. We fit together perfectly and I will never love anything in my life more then I love you. Without you next to me I'm incomplete."

Buffy was quite for a minute as silent tears streamed down her face, "Harry, I love you too. I would rather nothing more then to marry you...yes Harry yes."

Harry quickly slid the ring on her finger and leapt up to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around as the rest of the occupants clapped and hooted for the newly engaged couple.

"Harry, we're only 16 years old. Aren't we a little young?" Buffy questioned after everything settled down.

"I just know that we belong together," Harry simply replied.

"Me too," Buffy smiled.

Buffy leaned over to kiss Harry again, when all of a sudden the front doors to the building were blown off and Voldemort and his death eaters walked in. Voldemort scanned the room looking for his daughter.

"Isabella, there you are. We have been looking all over town for you," Voldemort quickly sent a spell towards Harry that froze him in place. Buffy stood tall with her head held up high and a defiant look in her eyes.

"Leave these people alone," Buffy gritted out between her clenched teeth.

"I will keep coming until you are back where you belong, beside me. If you will not then I will continue to torture and murder the people you love and care about. You are my daughter and you belong with me. Does it not matter to you that I love you as every father should love his daughter," Voldemort tried to reason with his daughter.

"You don't love anything, you have no heart, you have no soul. I will never ever stand by your side. You must've not gotten the memo I'm the good guy, the hero. I save people, I'm not going to decide I'm evil and follow in dear old daddy's foot steps," Buffy seethed.

"You are going to come with us otherwise…" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and all of the death eaters pointed their wands at different scared occupants of the restaurant.

Buffy paused and looked around and realized there was no escape for all these people unless she went with them. She had no chance of defeating all these death eaters and good ol' papa. She took in a deep breath and turned teary eyes to Harry. Harry instantly knew what she was going to do. There was no other way and she is more willing to sacrifice herself then any of the innocents or him.

"If you will leave everybody in the town and Hogwarts alone then I will come with you. Understand this though, I will never stand by your side, I will never be on your team I am now and forever a good guy, I am the Slayer and I fight to take monsters like you down." Buffy walked over to Harry and gave his frozen lips one moiré kiss before she had to be taken, as she was kissing him she whispered, "Harry, I'll be fine don't worry. I will try what I can to get out of where ever we are going but you guys have to try and find me. If this is the last time I see you then just know I love you more then anything in this world."

"Isabella, you will break sooner or later I am sure of it. You have done your father proud on how stubborn you are and how selfless you are but you will break and do what I say soon enough," Voldemort promised.

Buffy was roughly grabbed by a few death eaters and then disappeared. Harry, frozen in place shed a few tears for the loss of his girlfriend. At that moment he promised himself that he would get her back safe and sound and that together they will take down Voldemort.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: I would like to send a special thanks to my reader Buffy92 from , to whom I thank from the bottom of my heart for reading over this chapter and alleviating some of my anxiety. If you weren't for you I don't know if I would have put out this chapter so soon so thank you a million times over. Thank you to everybody that is still reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate you stick with me through my rough patch. I hope you continue reading my story and most importantly I hope you continue enjoying my story. Have a wonderful day.)**

Chapter 15

Harry was finally unfrozen by Dumbledore when the professors arrived. All the other occupants of the restaurant were still cowering in the corners scared as can be. It infuriated Harry that all these people stood by watching in fear as his fiancé; his Buffy sacrificed herself to protect all of them.

"Harry? What happened? Where's Buffy?" Giles frantically searched the faces for his slayer.

"Voldemort came, he had a bunch of death eaters. He froze me and then told Buffy if she didn't come with him he would kill everybody she loved. She couldn't take them all on so she sacrificed herself to save us all. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't protect her," Harry gazed blankly at the spot that Buffy was before she disappeared. "We just got engaged, I asked her to marry me and she said yes then he showed up."

"It's ok Harry, we'll get her back," Giles tried to comfort. "She always makes it out alright," Giles said solemnly. To tell the truth Giles wasn't sure if she would be ok this time.

"I shouldn't have let her come, I just wanted to…" Harry trailed off.

Giles heart broke for the young man when he looked at him and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. He then noticed that he was crying also.

"Harry!!!" Hermione cried as she flung herself at her best friend. "We were so worried that something happened to you guys…where's Buffy?"

Harry weakly hugged his friend back, "Giles will explain everything," Harry let go of his friend and walked over to Tonks, to see if he could assist with anything.

Giles explained to the couple what happened. The two gazed sadly at their friend, "Did she say yes?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, yes she did," Giles, replied quietly.

"Did she say yes to what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry purposed marriage to her," Giles sorrowfully informed her.

"Oh no, poor Harry," Hermione cried, "Mister Giles we have to find her."

"I know," Giles put a comforting hand on the sobbing girls shoulder, "We will."

"Giles what is going on?" Willow questioned as she appeared in front of the Hogwarts group. Once again Giles retold the story for the Sunnydale gang.

Giles all of a sudden noticed a missing occupant, "Where is Mrs. Summers?"

"We can't find her anywhere," Xander's concern for the two Summers women was obvious.

"Damnit!" Giles roared as he threw his glass of scotch against the wall. He quickly sunk into a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

"Giles, what is it?" Willow's voice broke through his thoughts.

"He is going to use Joyce against Buffy. We have to find them; Buffy has already endured enough pain and torment. She doesn't deserve this."

"You mean he is going to kill Mrs. Summers in front of Buffy?" Willow questioned in horror.

"No I don't mean that," A relieved look past over Willow's delicate pixy features, "I mean he intends to torture and brutalize Joyce in front of Buffy and then make her watch them kill her mother."

"H…how can we find them Giles?" Willow whimpered out as Oz wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to try a locator spell. Willow do you think you can help me perform the spell?" Giles turned to the red head.

"Of course," Willow nodded as she extracted herself from Oz's embrace.

"Mister Giles, what can I do?" Harry questioned, "I have to do something to save my fiancée."

The whole gang excluding Giles, Ron, and Hermione turned their heads in shock to Harry and shrieked in unison "WHAT!!!"

"Now there will be plenty time to explain later but right now we must locate Buffy," Giles interrupted.

The group all agreed and quickly hurried to help Willow locate all the supplies needed to perform the spell. Harry stayed behind to speak with Giles in private.

"I have to do something, I can't just sit around waiting to find her and see what he has done to her," Harry insisted.

Buffy slowly woke up in a large extravagantly decorated room. She was lying in a soft warm bed with velvet green blankets piled on top of her. She almost forgot what happened but when she finally recounted everything that happened she quickly jumped out of bed wildly searching for an escape.

"Isabella, you will not find a way out. This is your home and the sooner you discover this out the better we all will be," The hissing voice of Voldemort surrounded her.

"I will not follow you, you are what we call the bad guy and I am a good guy," Buffy hissed out between clenched teeth.

"It is too bad you feel that way," Voldemort left the room for a moment to return with the blonde's mother.

"Mom?" Buffy tried to rush forward but was thrown back from an invisible barrier.

"If you will not follow me willingly, I will break you and then you shall stand by my side and be my successor," Voldemort sent a curse at her mother and it caused her to fall to her knees screaming in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Buffy banged on the barrier keeping her from running to her mother.

"If you won't join me then I will torture everybody you love until you do," Voldemort lifted the curse on Buffy's mother.

"Buffy baby don't listen to him. Get out baby," Joyce's voice was scratchy from all the screaming.

"Shut up you stupid waste," Voldemort sent another curse through the woman.

Buffy focused all her thoughts on breaking through the wall she reached into her inner core trying to harness all of her magic and slayer power to focus it on smashing the barrier. The room started vibrating with the power she had, there was a bright flash and the invisible wall broke into thousands of pieces, shattering like glass. Buffy rushed towards Voldemort but he was ready and cast a spell to freeze Buffy.

Voldemort stared at his daughter in shock, "You are even more powerful then any of us imagined."

"Leaver her alone," Buffy growled.

"For now I will," Voldemort paused, "If you allow me to give you this."

Buffy's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the syringe full of the poison that drains her of her slayer strength. Buffy was about to refuse but then she turned her eyes to her mother who was convulsing on the floor.

"Ok," Buffy meekly replied.

"Buffy no!" Her mother protested.

"Do it, but you have to leave her alone," Buffy clarified.

"For now," Voldemort took a few strides to Buffy's side and plunged the needle into her skin.

"I had my potion master create a stronger dose so it will almost immediately take effect," He smirked.

Buffy could feel her strength leave her quickly, "Please let her go," Buffy begged tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her mother who was obviously in pain.

"Say goodbye to your muggle mother," Voldemort released his hold on Buffy and she ran to her mother's side and wrapped her in a hug, quietly reassuring her that everything would be ok.

A few death eaters entered the room and extracted Buffy from her mother, "I shall grant you mercy since you have raised my daughter, I will release you from this mortal coil."

"You said you would leave her alone," Buffy started thrashing against her captors.

"Baby, look away, just look away please," Joyce didn't want her daughter to see her death, "I love you Buffy never forget that."

"I love you mom, I'm so sorry," Buffy sobbed as she fought gallantly.

"It's not your fault, you have made my life complete I will never regret you being my daughter," Joyce said in a strangely calm voice as she accepted her fate.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Joyce and murmured the most dreaded words in the wizarding world, "Avada Kedavra." Buffy wanted to obey her mom's last request but she couldn't look away she couldn't let her mother die with out looking into her eyes and trying to convey all her love to her.

"No," Buffy cried as she struggled against the men restraining her, "No!"

"I have released her from her miserable little life," Voldemort had a saddened look in his eyes as he looked upon his daughter and the obvious pain he just caused her.

"Mom," Buffy whispered, the death eaters let go of her and she ran to her mother's body. Her lifeless eyes stared up at her daughter. Buffy tried to revive her with CPR but it was to no avail.

"You bastard," Buffy turned furious eyes to her father, "I hate you more now then I did before, I will kill you if it is the last thing I do," Buffy vowed as she launched herself at him but was quickly restrained by the death eaters.

"We shall leave you now," Voldemort ignored his daughter's outburst. He quickly cast the invisible barrier to contain his daughter. His minions gathered up Joyce's body and they left Buffy alone to grieve her mother's death.

She curled up on her bed and sobbed. Heart wrenching sobs could be heard through out the halls of the Malfoy manor. Draco could hear his cousin's cries. He was summoned early that day to come home by his father so he could be updated on the issues of his cousin. He quietly crept down the halls and into her room. He couldn't take seeing such a strong girl broken by such an evil man. He sat on the bed and gently hugged Buffy and stroked her hair.

"He killed her Drake, he did it right in front of me. He has no soul at all," Buffy whispered.

"No he doesn't," Draco paused for a moment contemplating his next actions, "Buffy, I promise you if I can I will get you out of here."

She looked up into his eyes, "No, you have to keep everybody away from here, he can't get to them," She pleaded.

"Buffy, you can't stay here and I can't get you out on my own, I will go back to Hogwarts and inform Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape they can get the Order and rescue you. He won't quit by just killing your mother he will break you and then he will mold you. He will inflict every torture he can on you. You will lose yourself and you will become his," Draco tried to get across the urgency of the situation. "I cannot, no I will not allow him to destroy you. You can come back from this but you have to stay strong, you have to fight to not lose yourself in mourning not until you are safe at Hogwarts."

"Draco, why do you care?" Buffy stared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"You're my cousin, I love you and you have been more family to me in such a short time then my own parents. You are a good person Buffy Summers and you are strong. Plus I don't want to be a bad guy, I want to be one of the good guys," He conveyed the truth in his words to her.

"Just tell them to be careful. Nobody else can get hurt or killed on account of me," Buffy whispered as she slowly fell asleep, the sudden loss of her slayer powers and the death of her mother had caused her to be exhausted.

"Mister Malfoy, what is so import that we have to stop our search for Buffy?" Dumbledore asked his pupil. The whole gang was there watching Draco with interest, wanting to know what happened to the spirited girl they all loved.

"Headmaster I know where Buffy is," Draco breathed deep, "She is at Malfoy manor. Sir he killed her mother in front of her."

Gasps were heard through out the room. Willow silently cried for her friend and the woman who acted like a mother to her. Even Xander shed a few tears for the sweet older woman who treated him more like a son then his own parents. Harry stood abruptly preparing to charge in to save his fiancé.

"Harry," Harry stopped as he heard Draco's desperate voice, "You can't just go charging in, there is a lot of powerful spells in place to prevent that. Buffy would never be able to get over it if somebody else she loves dies because of her."

There was a deafening silence as Harry and Draco stared at each other, enemies trying to hold their own ground but both noticed the others concern for the blonde and silently decided that they would put away their difference to save Buffy. Harry quickly sat back down.

"I don't know everything but this is what I do know: He had some very powerful invisible barriers around her bed, but she was able to shatter them like glass when she saw her mother was being tortured. Yes, he did torture her in front of Buffy. Buffy pleaded with him to stop and he assured her he would if she would let him give her that poison that the watcher council gave her, he had a potion master strengthen the potion so it would drain her almost instantaneously," There was a pause as all the rooms occupants turned furious eyes to Snape, "And of course Buffy being the selfless person she is, she willingly allowed him to inject her with it, to save her mother. However, he lied and after he had what he wanted he didn't need Mrs. Summers any longer so he killed her in front of Buffy. He is trying to break her so he can rebuild her to his liking. I know she is strong and has a fighting spirit, I know she is very strong willed, I know she can handle the torture and whatever he can throw at her about that. However, I don't know if she is going to be able to make it through if any of you die. We need to come up with a plan that will involve every one of you making it out alive. Even if we do get her out of there without getting any of you killed, I am not positive that she is going to be ok. She seemed…utterly broken, she would never be broken enough to join his ranks; he thinks she will but we know her better than that. I just don't know how you come back from watching your mother be murder in front of you and you can't do anything to save her even though you are a hero," Draco ended his rant.

"What can we do? We can't just sit here and let him do whatever he wants to her. We can't let him destroy her," Willow angrily stated, "We have to get her now."

"I think everybody needs to calm down. If we are fighting each other we cannot come up with a plan to save her," Dumbledore tried to calm everybody down.

"I'm freaked out and I tend to stay that way. You know how many times we have almost lost Buffy because somebody told us to stay calm," Xander jumped in to the conversation.

"I have a plan," The dark and greasy potions master offered.

"What is it Severus," Dumbledore questioned.

"What plan can he possibly have that will help, he was the one that increased the poison that is weakening Buffy right now," Hermione seethed in anger.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape had to do that otherwise Voldemort would have detected his double spy status. He would have been killed," Dumbledore tried to defuse the explosive situation.

"That's great, so he did it so he wouldn't be found out and wouldn't be murdered. That's great but now our friend is stuck without her powers in pain from watching her mother die in front of her and she was helpless she couldn't save her. That's just freaking hunky dory for him but it doesn't cut it. Buffy puts everybody's well being before herself every day and he couldn't do it just once," Xander growled.

"As I was saying," Snape continued ignoring them, "Lord Voldemort has called me to service. When I have a chance I will grab Buffy and get out of there as fast as I can."

"Severus, you are sure to be found out if you do this, and you will be a target," Dumbledore reminded him.

"I understand Headmaster but we can't leave her there and I am going to be able to get closer to her then any of you will. Albus, she shouldn't have to go through all this. He won't kill her because she is his daughter but he will destroy her. If we leave her there too long, there might not be anything left of her to bring back. She has too much spirit to let him crush it. I have to do this; she is worth whatever consequences there are. Just look at all the people in this room willing to sacrifice themselves to save her. That proves to me that she is a hero beyond hero's, and if we lose her all these people will lose their hope, their will to fight."

Everybody turned skeptical eyes to him, "I don't trust you and if anything happens to my fiancé…I will kill you," Harry firmly stated.

"Mister Potter that is enough," Dumbledore stood up to put an end to the animosity that was mounting in the room.

"I am do at the Malfoy Manor tomorrow evening," Snape informed the group, "I will not leave there without her."

"Tomorrow evening, that's too long," Hermione cried out.

"She's right how is Buffy gonna make it that long," Willow agreed.

"We have no other choice," Harry conceded, his lips setting in a thin line.

Buffy didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, so she bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. She took in a deep breath when the pain stopped, but the relief was shortly lived as a new wave of pain burst through her limbs. It was like being stabbed by thousands of knives. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the torture had started, it could have been minutes or hours, even possibly days. She didn't really care any longer, her mother was dead and it was all her fault. She shouldn't have given up her powers if she didn't give them up she could have saved her mother…maybe she could have saved her mother. The pain had stopped once again and now on top of her lip bleeding, her tongue was bleeding. She must have bitten it from the curse. Buffy used all her will power to force herself to stand up, her limbs were shaking from the strain but she managed to stand up with out following over.

"Isabella, I under estimated you my darling daughter," Voldemort reached a hand out to stroke Buffy's cheek but she flinched away from his touch. "You are more like me then you know. You are stubborn and you have a strong will, but I will have my way, you see I too am stubborn and strong willed."

"I…I am…am nothing like you," Buffy managed to get the words out, "I will make sure that I take you down. If I were you I would make sure that you weren't near me when my strength comes back."

"Oh, you think you can take a human life? Well then we have another thing in common, but taking a human life, no matter how much you may hate that person, is not easy," Voldemort laughed.

"You are no longer human, you're a monster," Buffy gritted out, "You killed my mother, even if you were human I think I could still kill you, not only that I think I would enjoy it very much."

"Watch out Isabella you are sounding more like me by the second," Voldemort wagged his finger at her.

Buffy just stood her ground and glared at the evil wizard that was her father. There was silence for a few minutes before Buffy feel to her knees again as another wave of pain came over her. She wasn't going to let him win so as the pain coursed through her body she forced herself to her feet once again. The pain stopped but a new pain started as deep slashes appeared on her body and blood started to pour from them. She looked down in horror at the wounds that appeared so easily. As quickly as they were there, they were gone again. Buffy tried to fight the blackness that crept slowly from the corners of her vision but between the hours of torture caused by the Cruciatus curse he put her through and now the blood loss, Buffy could no longer fight it: she could no longer be strong, the darkness claimed her against her own will.

Voldemort stared down at his beloved daughter and for the first time in his life he felt guilt and regret for the torture he had caused. It was horrifying to know that he had some humanity left after all. What's worse is that this slip of a girl is the only thing that can cause him to feel these wretched feelings; feelings such as love, guilt and remorse. In some ways it was actually comforting to have these horrid feelings. He bent down and gathered the small blonde into his arms and placed her in her bed ever so gently.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed his head.

"What is it?" Voldemort questioned in a tired voice.

"I was just wondering if I could see my niece?" He hesitantly asked.

"You dare ask me for something," Voldemort quickly cast the Cruciatus curse on Lucius Malfoy, but he released Lucius from the spell and allowed him to visit his niece.

"My lord, she is beautiful," Lucius murmured as memories of his lost sister flashed through his mind, Lucius has never been known as a caring man but he did love his sister in his own way. He saw Buffy at the café she was working at but he didn't take a good look at her then; she looked so much like her mother.

"Yes and stubborn," Voldemort growled.

"She hasn't given up yet?" Lucius questioned somewhat impressed with the girls will.

"Not yet but she will," Voldemort insisted but Lucius wasn't so sure.

"I'm going to retire as soon as Snape gets here to give her another dose of his potion," Lord Voldemort continued.

"My lord, would you like me to wait here for him so you can retire to your chambers?" Lucius offered but all of a sudden he felt the familiar curse course through his veins.

"If I wanted you to watch over my daughter I would have asked you," Voldemort stopped the curse, "Get out of my sight."

Lucius picked himself up and hurried out of the room making sure to bow and then didn't give a backwards glance as he scurried off to his own chambers. Voldemort was left with his own thoughts that were completely focused on the blonde in the bed in front of him. He was so distracted on his thoughts that he didn't hear Snape enter the room until he made himself known.

"My Lord," Snape bowed down, "I have brought the potion as you have requested."

"What took you so long?" Voldemort hissed.

"I am sorry my Lord but after the disappearance of young Miss Riddle, the old fool has been on extra high alert," Snape prepared himself for the Cruciatus curse that came a few seconds later.

"I don't like to wait Snape," Voldemort lifted the curse, "Now give her the potion."

Snape quickly injected Buffy with the vial potion that would continue to drain her of her slayer powers. The slayer groaned as her slowly returning powers were completely drained again.

"My lord it is completed. I will leave you now if you wish," Snape bowed again.

"Severus I want you to watch over her for a few hours," Snape knew this was a command and not a request so he just bowed his head in response. Voldemort didn't know but this was exactly the outcome that Snape was hoping for.

"As you wish My Lord," Snape watched as Lord Voldemort took one lingering look at his daughter and then quickly retreated out of the room.

Severus Snape waited 10 minutes or so before turning to Buffy and administrating another potion. She slowly aroused from her unconscious state.

"Professor Snape?" Buffy murmured.

:"Yes, Miss Summer, it is me but you have to be quiet you inane twit," Snape flinched at his harsh tone, "I am here to take you back to the school. I have to disarm the barriers around your bed then I am going to apparate us both out of here, now when I do this you have to hold on to me with all your might. I know you are weak and I know you do not have your Slayer strength but it is imperative that you do not let go and you hold on tightly, do you understand me?" Snape felt guilty for being so short with her after everything she had endured but he didn't have time to coddle the child he was too busy rescuing her from her father.

"I get it…Hold on letting go causes messy incidents, check," Buffy weakly smiled at the man.

Snape quickly disarmed the spells guarding her and she slowly made her way over to the greasy haired professor.

"Are you holding on tightly?" Buffy nodded her head in confirmation, "We only get one chance at this. If anything goes wrong I cannot come back, my cover is going to be blown after this," He looked to her to make sure she understood, he only apparated when he was sure she understood the severity of this situation. They were gone with a 'pop' only to reappear outside of Hogwarts gates moments later. Snape noticed how unstable the girl was and quickly swooped the fragile girl into his arms and rushed to the castle gates.

"Professor, thank you," Buffy whispered before she finally allowed the dark to clam her again.

Severus made it to the front entrance only to be met by all the concern faces of her friends, family and most of the staff. He was swarmed before he could step into the doors.

"Buffy!" Harry cried as he rushed to his fiancé and gathered her into his own arms and gently stroked her face.

Buffy forced her eyelids open, "Harry?"

He nodded at her as tears streamed down his face, "It's me baby."

"I wasn't sure I would get to see you again. I was so scared something might have happened to you," Buffy quietly murmured as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey's, she's been subjected to hours of torture…physical and mental," Snape ordered.

"What did he do to you?" Harry murmured as he gazed down at the woman he loved. He looked to his most despised professor, "Thank you." Snape only nodded in response.

Harry and all of Buffy's friends including Giles rushed her to the infirmary wing leaving the Professors.

"Severus, do you know what transpired?" Dumbledore gazed after the retreating forms.

"I'm not sure if it is everything but what I do know is heinous," Snape paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "He tortured her mother in front of her to get her to willingly take the potion promising he would release her mother; only to betray her and kill Mrs. Summers while the death eaters restrained her. He put her through hours of Cruciatus curses, it's a wonder how she recognizes anybody at all by all right she should have lost her mind. He performed multiple spells that caused deep slashes in her body and she lost a lot of blood only to heal the wounds and do it again," Snape's thoughts wandered only to be quickly returned to the task at hand.

"She is to strong for that, she would never allow herself to be lost because of him. She would have rather died and it appears that she almost did," Dumbledore paused, "How long until she gets her Slayer powers back?"

"It will be at least a day maybe longer," Snape looked down ashamed he had any part in the torture that had been bestowed on the vibrant girl.

Madame Pomfrey was having a fit when she couldn't get any of Buffy's visitors to leave her bedside. Not including Buffy and Madame Pomfrey herself there was eight people in the room. Madame Pomfrey finally made a deal that if they would wait in the hall then she would allow them to stay with Buffy in shifts of three at a time. Harry however would not leave his fiancés side no matter what anybody said.

Harry, Giles and Willow took the first shift of watching Buffy. The three were talking quietly when Buffy started thrashing in her sleep. Giles and Harry restrained her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She then started crying and whimpering as the images of her mothers murder played in her head. She suddenly shot up wildly looking around the room searching for her mother, when everything came rushing back to her she broke down in tears. Harry was right there holding her in his arms letting her sob over all the tragedy she had witnessed and endured while she was being held prisoner.

"Shh, its okay Buffy you are safe at Hogwarts with me," Harry tried to soothe, "Willow will you please go find Madame Pomfrey?"

"I couldn't do anything to save her," Buffy sobbed, "She was right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I was so stupid I let him take my powers 'cause I thought he would leave her alone and th…then he killed her."

Harry looked to Giles as he rubbed soothing circles on her back murmuring comforting sentiments to her as a tear fell down his cheek.

"What on earth is going on?" Madame Pomfrey bellowed.

"She was having a nightmares from what I can only imagine as reoccurrences of what transpired," Giles explained.

"I will give her a dreamless sleeping potion," Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue, "I think it would be best if everybody left her to get some sleep."

Before Harry could jump in to argue Buffy frantically begged, "No, please let them stay. I don't want to be alone," Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Fine as long as you take this potion and get some rest," Buffy's only answer was to grab the potion and down it in one gulp.

The group settled down Willow and Giles in chairs, one on each side of the bed and Harry held Buffy in his arms as they both laid down on the bed. Soon all four occupants were sleeping.

"WHAT?! What do you mean she's gone? Where's Severus?" Voldemort roared.

"It appears that Severus is a traitor," Lucius was surprisingly grateful that his niece was safe. She just was too vibrant and good to be left here with them. They were all monsters; he was not excluded from that. A crash brought Lucius out of his inner thoughts.

"How am I suppose to get her back now," Voldemort was speaking mostly to himself.

"We will figure something out My Lord?" Lucius bowed down and left his Lord's unstable mood.

"I can't let them get married, if they do the prophecy will be put into motion," Voldemort mumbled loud enough that Lucius did catch it before he left the room.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: A special thanks goes out to Buffy92 from who reviewed my chapter for me before I posted it. Without Buffy92 it probably would have taken me even longer to post this chapter so thank you again. Thank you to everybody that is reading my story and another thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story. I am glad I still have people reading my story, let me tell you I was scared to write a fanfiction, I've been reading them since 2004 and I never wrote one until I started this story because I was scared I wouldn't do either Buffy or Harry Potter justice, to know that at least a few people think my story is descent makes me feel an overwhelming joy. So thank you everybody and have a great day.)**

**Chapter 16**

Deep within the Department of Mysteries laid a prophecy, collecting dust that could be the answer to all the wizarding world's troubles dealing with Lord Voldemort:

With a holy union

Two families will be united

The chosen ones together will end all the pain

Their path must not be lost

Or all lives shall be ruined

The Lord and the Boy cannot both exist if the other survives

But the boy-who-lived will only have the strength when he is bound to his true love

If they have any doubt, if their love shall falter

Then hope will be lost forever

He cannot defeat the Lord on his own

When their vows are spoken their power shall be combined

The chosen ones together shall end the pain

The daughter, the warrior for light will stop at nothing to aid him

She will be his strength and without her he will fail

If they fail the world's hope will be destroyed

Buffy slowly awoke to the sun shining through the windows. She looked around the room and noticed her friends sleeping in uncomfortable chairs and her fiancé sleeping in the bed next to her. A small smile formed on her lips momentarily before the events came flooding back in her mind. She could still vividly see her mother being tortured and eventually murdered whenever she closed her eyes. She gently extracted herself from Harry's embraced and silently padded over to the window, as she gazed out the window silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother was gone and if Voldemort had his chance he would make sure the rest of her "family" ended up the same way. She couldn't, no she wouldn't let him get to them. She would rather die then see any of them harmed. She was so deep within her inner thoughts that she didn't hear her mentor get up and stand beside her.

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped a bit at Giles calling her name, "How are you holding up?"

"I…I just don't know what I'm going to do with out her. What am I suppose to do?" Buffy sobbed as Giles unsurely secured his arms awkwardly around his "daughter".

"We will figure it out. I can obtain custody of you if you would like. Also you and Harry are to be married and then you will not need a guardian," Giles tried to comfort her.

"So he told you?" Buffy questioned. "Giles I just don't know what to do. If something were to happen to any of you guys…I can't lose anybody else. Maybe…maybe it would be better if I just left so Voldemort won't come after you guys to get to me," Buffy paused as she gazed at Harry, who was now faking sleep, "If anything were to happen to Harry I couldn't handle it. I don't know if I can marry him when all it would do is put him in danger."

"Harry loves you Buffy and he would not want you to protect him if it meant leaving him…none of us would. We will take extra precautions to protect everybody but Buffy if you truly love this boy, and I know you do, then I say you should let nothing keep you apart. You are kindred spirits and even if you were gone Harry would still be in danger," Giles informed her.

"I know, I could never leave him unless it would be the best thing for him," Buffy let a few more tears fall.

"That would never be the best thing for me," Harry allowed his presence to be known to his fiancé. He moved to her side, wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her passionately. "The right thing is for us to be together. The only thing in this world I am sure about is you."

"But he will keep coming after you guys if I am here," Buffy sniffled.

"He will come after us anyways. If he really wanted to get to you he will still use us to get to you but with you gone then you can't help protect us," Giles tried to be the voice of reason.

"You're right, I wasn't going to leave you guys anyways. I just couldn't but I'm so scared. Not for me but for all of you guys and now he is going to be gunning for Professor Snape. Plus now we don't have the handy double agent thing working for us…" Buffy sentenced trailed off as she thought of something, "Maybe…just maybe it could work. I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place."

"What is this idea of yours Buffy?" Giles questioned as he was cleaning his glasses furiously with a small cloth.

:"I could pretend that I want to join with him. That will keep all of you guys safe and then since I'm suppose to be his protégé he will keep me in with the cool kids," Buffy stated her plan.

All the room's occupants were about to object but were cut off by somebody, "You will do no such thing. We are not risking you; you and Harry are the keys in winning this war once and for all. We will research in the library and I will give you all permission to go into the restricted area. Miss Buffy quit making the 'you are going to argue with me' face because there is nothing to argue about," Dumbledore finished his rejection and left without further conversation.

:"It was a long shot I guess," Buffy pouted, "But it could have worked in the very less of keeping you guys safe."

"Oh sweetie," Willow was now awake, she went over to her friend and put her hands over Buffy's shoulders comfortingly, "We would have never let you do it either."

Willow was able to extract a giggle from her best friend, "I just want to protect you guys."

"More importantly why did you not tell me immediately that you were engaged?" Willow pouted.

Buffy looked down to the ground and whispered, "I was taken by Voldemort right after."

"Oh God I am so horrible, I should go away now. Do you want me to go away?" Willow rambled.

"I really wish you wouldn't," Buffy smiled up at her.

"So when is the big day going to be?" Xander questioned as he walked into the room.

"Oh I don't know we haven't had a chance to talk about it. I guess after we graduate?" Buffy turned wide, uncertain eyes to Harry.

"I say we do it as soon as Dumbledore will let us. I think we legally can get married at the age of 16. We could have it ready by next weekend," Harry beamed at his fiancé.

"Next weekend?" Buffy frowned, "That sounds romantic," She added sarcastically.

"Ok, we will have the wedding you have always dreamed of," Harry hugged his fiancé close.

"Miss Summers," Dumbledore beamed at her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Peachy with a side of keen," Buffy faked enthusiasm.

"Miss Summers it is ok to not be strong all the time. To, shall we say, have a break down," Dumbledore looked upon the girl sadly.

"You don't understand. They look to me to be strong, if I fall apart they will too," Buffy looked out the window.

"Your friends are stronger then you think," Dumbledore simply said.

"They are strong in their own ways but they always will turn to me to be stronger. They will always look to me to keep it all together, to keep every thing from shattering. I can't afford to be scared, I can't afford to be weak…they can't afford it," Buffy continued to gaze out the window.

"That is such a burden for somebody so young to carry," Dumbledore's tone turned sad.

"Well destiny is a bitch, it doesn't care how old you are. I was chosen to protect the world at 13…how am I suppose to do that if I can't even protect those that are closest to me," Buffy's lip trembled, "Even though I know I can't afford to be…I'm scared, I'm so scared that I won't be able to protect them."

"You and Mister Potter are so much a like," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit.

"If I'm with Harry that puts him in more danger then he was in before," Buffy whispered.

"I don't think that is possible Buffy," Dumbledore tried to ease her fears, "You know the prophecy concerning Mister Potter and Tom Riddle, correct?"

"Of course, Harry told me all about the prophecy," Buffy said.

"Well then you know that only one of them can survive," Dumbledore continued when he saw Buffy nod, "Then you see Harry is in as much danger as he would be if you weren't here. Either way Tom will try to kill Harry until he either succeeds or until Harry can defeat Tom once and for all. Harry and you will be stronger together because as you well know love gives you power that you never knew could exist."

"I know but it doesn't stop the fear for them all," Buffy finally turned to Dumbledore to show that she was indeed crying, "I couldn't save her. I basically signed her death certificate when I let him take my powers. I was so stupid. I thought he would actually spare her if I gave him what he wanted but all I did was give up my ability to fight back."

"My dear, I don't mean this to cause any un-needed pain, but I doubt that even if you hadn't given up your powers that you would have been unable to save her. The truth behind the matter is that you are still un-trained in magic and Voldemort and his death eaters would have still probably been able to hold you off long enough to do the same damage. You did what you thought had to be done to save your mother and nobody could have asked any more of you. You are the essence of a true hero," Dumbledore imparted his wisdom to the broken girl.

"I know that deep down but it doesn't stop it from hurting," Buffy started sobbing again and was shocked to feel Dumbledore wrap her up in his arms.

"Now I think you and Harry have a wedding to plan," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly now.

"Shouldn't you be the one telling us we should wait until we are graduated before we get married?" Buffy graced him with a small but genuine smile.

"Usually that would be the correct protocol but in times that are so uncertain I believe that nothing should be held off, especially when a couple is in love so much," Dumbledore brushed a few stray tears off of her cheeks and cupped her face in his hands, "Life is too precious to waste a single minute. Don't you agree?"

"Yea…I guess I do," Buffy beamed.

"Giles?" Buffy walked into his office quietly.

"Yes Buffy," Giles turned to her, "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

Buffy had the good grace to look sheepish, "I snuck out. I just needed to speak to you for a minute."

"Are you ok?" Giles rushed to his charges side

"Yeah, it's just Professor Dumbledore and I were talking and he thinks it would be best if Harry and I get married sooner rather then later, you know with life being short and all. I was wondering if you would give me away, you're like my father, I love you like one at least and I can't think of anybody that I would rather do it?" Buffy questioned, and then turned hopeful eyes to Giles waiting patiently for him to answer her.

"I would be honored," Giles smiled fondly down at the golden slayer.

"Buffy? How are you holding up?" Harry questioned.

"Not so great…I've been thinking of something Dumbledore said," Buffy quietly replied.

"What's that?' Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder to gaze out the window with her.

"He was trying to comfort me but his words were you probably wouldn't have been able to do anything…probably," She spat the word out like it was poison, "But I could have tried if I still had my powers. I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything, probably," Buffy whispered as tears fell once again. Buffy couldn't remember a time when she cried more in one day.

"Buffy you can't beat yourself up over this. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. It was meant to be, we don't know why, we can't change it, it just happened and it is hard and it will be hard for a long time but it was meant to be," Harry had turned Buffy around in his arms so he could wrap her tightly in his arms to comfort her.

"It's so hard," Buffy sobbed into his chest

After a few minutes Buffy was able to compose herself and looked at Harry with a shaky smile, "He also said something else."

"Who? Dumbledore?" At her nod he continued, "Oh yeah what was that?"

"Dumbledore said we should get married sooner rather then later," Buffy paused, "Cause life is short. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. Don't you want to marry me?" Harry's voice was tinged with hurt.

"Oh God of course, I love you more then anything. I just wanted to make sure you wanted to get married now. We are still in school and we are so young. I don't know maybe you've changed your mind and decided that marrying me is too much trouble after all, I was just making sure," Buffy's bottom lip trembled at the thought of Harry not wanting her any longer.

Harry gently raised Buffy's chin so she was looking at him, "Nothing short of the world ending could stop me from marrying you."

Buffy let out a half sob half laugh, "You know with me around that could possibly be arranged."

"You'd figure out a way to stop it," Xander chirped as he walked into the room to catch the tail end of the conversation. He gave Harry a glare that neither noticed, "So if you two are getting married does that mean I get to be the maid of honor?"

Both Harry and Buffy laughed at the much needed comedy relief, "Only if you wear a dress."

"Can it be pink with a matching handbag and three inch high heel pumps?" Xander waggled his eyebrows.

"I would be willingly to make you an usher if you would prefer to wear something a little more masculine?" Harry chuckled.

"But I was so looking forward to the dress, maybe a slinky number that was cut real low in the front. I could even be talked into a backless number," Xander continued his joke.

"You scare me," Buffy lightly chuckled.

"I actually came to find you Buff, Willow was looking for you. She's in her room," Xander casually said.

"What does she want?" Buffy inquired.

"I'm just the messenger," Xander waved her on to follow him.

"Okay, I'll see you later Harry," Buffy gave him a quick kiss and then followed Xander to Willow.

The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached "Scooby headquarters". Xander gave the password and they both entered to find Willow sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Willow? What's up?" Buffy questioned.

"Xander and I were going to the Great Hall and we got lost, we took a corridor that was empty…it was completely empty except for two people," Willow paused for a moment.

"Anticipation effectively built, come on Wills the wait is killing me," Buffy tried to joke as the dread of what was to come ate at her.

"It was Harry and another girl…um an Asian girl. They were kissing," Willow finally cut to the chase.

"What?" Buffy whispered as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Buffy I'm sorry," Willow said.

"Harry wouldn't do that to me, he loves me," Buffy tried to convince herself, "He wouldn't do that to me," Buffy sank to the floor and found Xander's arms securely wrapped around her.

"Maybe you should talk to him, there might be something else going on," Xander offered.

"Like he tripped and her lips broke his fall?" Buffy choked.

"Buffy it will be ok," Willow rubbed soothing circles on her friends back.

"I have to get out of here," Buffy quickly stood to her feet.

"You want us to come with you?" Xander questioned.

"No I just need to be alone…to think," Buffy murmured absent-mindedly and then she ran out of the room before either of her friends could say anything else. She left two friends staring after her in concern.

"What a big jerk," Willow huffed, "How could he do this to her after everything she's been through?"

"Willow maybe we should talk to Harry? Something about this just doesn't feel right," Xander stated.

"Only if I get to hit him with a shovel," Willow scowled.

"Only if he won't behave," Xander gave her a small smile.

Buffy ran all the way to the Gryffindor entrance before she stopped momentarily to mumble the password. She then quickly ran up to her dorm and sobbed into her pillow.

"Buffy?" Hermione carefully approached her friend.

"Please just leave me alone Hermione," Buffy sobbed.

"What's happened?" Hermione pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Buffy's voice was muffled by her pillow and sobs.

"If you need to talk I'll always be here for you," Hermione quietly offered before slipping out the door.

Hermione quickly took off to find Harry. She walked the castle before finding him on his way to the Great Hall.

"Harry do you know what is wrong with Buffy?" Hermione questioned.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned worried eyes to his best friend; "She was fine when she went to talk to Willow about 20 minutes ago."

"I just found her in our dorm sobbing into her pillow. She wouldn't talk to me and requested that I leave her alone. I immediately came to find you," Hermione reencountered her friend's odd behavior.

"Harry we need to talk," Xander growled.

"What did you do to Buffy?" Harry turned furious eyes to his fiancés two best friends.

"You listen up Mister you should be asking yourself that," Willow snapped back poking him in the chest.

"What are you going on about?" Harry sighed in frustration.

"We saw you with that…that Asian trollop," Willow said flustered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry's annoyance was obvious to everybody.

Xander walked right up to Harry and punched him right in the eye, causing Harry's glasses to break and him landing on his butt, "Bloody hell what was that for?"

"Listen up you need to stay away from Buffy. Do you really think we would let you near her again after what Willow and I saw you doing with Cho Chang in the corridor? Oh still going to play the 'I don't know what is going on' game. I'll spell it out to you, we saw you and Cho, at least I think that is her name, kissing down one of the deserted halls," Xander growled.

"I did no such thing," Harry argued. Hermione handed him his glasses that were already repaired.

"Stop lying, your caught buster. We saw you with our own eyes," Willow screeched in a very un-Willow-y like manner.

"I would never do anything like that to Buffy," Harry tried to defend himself.

"You guys," Hermione tried to interrupt the argument.

"She trusted you and you betrayed her. As far as I'm concern if you ever come near her again I will beat you with a shovel," Xander towered over the shorter boy.

"Hey that was my line," Willow huffed.

"You listen here, I did not kiss Cho Chang," Harry was getting really frustrated at this point.

"You guys," Hermione spoke a little louder.

"We saw you and we heard her saying your name," Willow retorted, "If it wasn't you then why would she be saying your name? You got an answer to that you big…big stupid head?"

"I don't bloody well know but I know I didn't kiss her," Harry started raising his voice when all of a sudden they heard a loud whistle.

All eyes turned to Hermione, "Now that I finally have gotten your guys attention. Did you tell Buffy this?"

"Of course we did, she's our best friend, we had to tell her," Willow said in an affronted tone.

"That would explain why she was sobbing in her pillow and wouldn't talk to me," Hermione muttered, "We have to find Buffy…Imagine what she's feeling right now after everything she's been though. After being tortured by Voldemort and watching her mother be tortured and murdered in front of her. Now to find out her fiancé is found kissing his old crush. She must be completely devastated, who knows what she is about to do."

Xander and Willow shot off running towards the Gryffindor's common room, in hopes of stopping what might be happening. Hermione and Harry were right on their heels but not for the same fears. They yelled the password to the fat lady and ran threw the open door.

"Boys aren't allowed into the Girl's dormitory," She turned her head to Willow and nodded that they should go with out the boys. They both ran up the stairs as fast as possible. They opened the door to the room to find no Buffy and it appeared that most of her things were already missing.

"She ran away again," Willow murmured as she remember the last time she left and feeling slightly guilty on how mad at her she was. She never took the time to think about why she ran away and once they found out it made everything perfectly clear why she had to do it at the time. These circumstances are much worse and her friend feels hopeless and now she feels lonely because the boy she loves cheated on her.

"She wouldn't run away it is too dangerous," Hermione tried to reason.

"No, Buffy was having thoughts of leaving before she found out about this. She felt her being here was too dangerous. She thinks he is going to come after us all one by one until she has nothing left. She was thinking if she left then he wouldn't come after us. Harry talked her into staying but now I don't know what she would do," Willow explained.

"We have to find her quickly," Hermione said as she started running back the way they came.

As they passed the boys they screeched, "We have to find Buffy as fast as we can. She's running away," Then they continued on running without checking if the boys were following them.

The group ran to the Scoobies room to see if she went there but all they found was a note from Buffy to Willow and Xander.

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I have to go. It's not all because of Harry. If everybody was so terribly wrong about that then they are probably wrong on thinking it would be safer if I stay here. I can't risk any of you. I want you guys to stay at Hogwarts until everything is safe. I am going to fix this and make sure he doesn't hurt any of you. If you talk to Harry…tell him…tell him I love him but I can't marry him. Not after what he has done. Tell him I'm sorry for everything…Tell him that I guess we aren't so poetic after all. I will write to you guys and let you know that I am ok when I can and I will come back for you guys when I finish this. We can go back to Sunnydale together. Please tell Hermione, Ron, and Ginny that I love them. Tell Giles that I love him also and that I know what I have to do. Tell him he taught me well. I love you all so much and I will protect you at whatever cost.

Love,

Buffy Anne Summers

They could see the tear stains on the letter. After reading the letter the entire group was in shock and they all had tears in their eyes. She was going to go after Voldemort herself.

"Ok, she might not have gotten out of the castle yet so we will split up. Xander you go tell Giles what happened and see if she is anywhere along the way. Hermione go to Dumbledore's office and see if he knows where she could be, and check every available place along the way. Harry and I will look around the rest of the castle," Willow barked out orders.

"I shouldn't have told her, now she is going to go and face him alone in hopes of protecting us. Maybe she went to Angel for help or something?" Willow babbled on.

A bit of jealousy sparked at the vampire's name, "Why would she go to him?"

"For help and maybe a place to stay," Willow absently answered him.

"Do you think she would go back to him?" Harry whispered.

"Well at least he wouldn't cheat on her," Willow snapped.

"I didn't cheat on her. I don't know how I can prove it to you," Harry sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"Harry we saw you," Willow's voice faltered.

"Well you didn't see me," Harry said losing the fight to his voice.

"She said your name," Willow continued.

"Somebody's setting me up…damnit they used Polyjuice," Harry roared as realization hit him.

"Who did what?" Willow said.

"Somebody must have made a Polyjuice potion, a potion that turns you into the spitting image of somebody, to set me up," Harry explained.

"I wish I could believe you Harry, but I can't…I just can't believe you. We need to find Buffy though…because if you are telling the truth then it could be a trap," Willow paused for a moment before continuing, "You go and find Hermione and I'll find Xander we meet back at the Entrance Hall."

Willow found Xander running through the hall with Giles, "We have to find Buffy now. Harry thinks he is being set up by somebody using something called a Polyjuice potion and if he is telling the truth then it is probably a set-up," Willow blurted out as she came to a skidding halt in front of the two men.

"What?" Xander questioned with a confused expression.

"Come on I'll explain on the way, we are meeting Harry and the others in the main entrance hall," Willow turned and rushed off in the correct direction.

Harry found Dumbledore and Hermione racing towards him in the corridor, "Did you find her?' Hermione and Harry questioned each other at the same time.

"No, but I think somebody was setting me up by using the Polyjuice potion. We think it is another trap for her," Harry informed the two, "We have to find her."

"We will Mister Potter…we will," Dumbledore comforted.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Thank you to everybody that is reading my story and another special thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story. Have a great day.)**

Chapter 17

The small group assembled in the Entrance Hall, "It would appear that none of us have found the young Miss Summers," Dumbledore paused for a minute, "Hermione why don't you go get Ron and Ginny and while you are doing that keep an eye out for Buffy. If either Willow or Xander could go and collect Oz and Cordelia and again keep an eye out for Miss Buffy."

Xander rushed off to get the requested occupants and Hermione rushed off to get her friends that were also requested.

"Sir, is there any way to prove who was using the Polyjuice potion? Willow still doesn't believe me and I just really need Buffy to believe me," Harry looked to his mentor for advice.

"Nothing substantial at this point. But we could speak to Cho Chang; if it wasn't Harry then it probably wasn't her either. Mister Giles could you go to the Ravenclaw's tower and fetch her for me?" Dumbledore requested.

"I will be right back," Giles took off at an amazing speed considering his age.

"You could use the veritaserum potion on me," Harry offered.

"Yes we could do that but before we go off to prove your innocents we have to find Miss Summers," Dumbledore paused in concentration.

"Somebody should contact Angel to see if Buffy contacted him or she might even be there right now," Willow offered.

Harry felt the green-eyed monster bubble up in his stomach as he thought of the possibility of his fiancé running back to her former love. Harry's jaw tightened, his fist clenched and he seethed internally.

"That is a wonderful idea Willow…is there anybody in Sunnydale that she would contact?" Dumbledore asked.

"No…we're all here and her mother is…well you know," Willow whispered, "She might have contacted her dad…err…Hank Summers," Willow all of a sudden thought.

"Would you mind going and send a message to Angel to see if he has seen or heard from Buffy?" Dumbledore requested of Willow.

"I'm on it," Willow rushed off to complete her task.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called.

Harry snapped out of his jealous thoughts, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Everything will be alright. We will find her and you will be cleared of all accusations," Dumbledore's confident voice gave Harry a bit of hope.

"I hope so sir," Harry paused, "I'm not sure what I would do without her. She didn't even give me a chance to explain or defend myself."

"Mister Potter, can you really blame her? She was devastated; she feels hopeless and the last thing she probably wanted was to hear excuses," Dumbledore spoke in soothing tones.

"We're suppose to be getting married the least she could do is have the decency to talk to me about her concerns," Harry argued.

"It doesn't matter if you are to become man and wife, she is still only an insecure 16 year old girl who has been through a great deal of heartache in her life. I am sure if she was thinking clearly she would have come to you but she wasn't and she had her closest friends confirm that it was true. Put yourself in her place for a moment Harry and tell me what would you have done?" Dumbledore urged.

"I'm not sure sir," Harry confessed.

Harry and Dumbledore were interrupted by an irate Draco who was storming towards them yelling, "Potter, what the hell did you do to my cousin. She left me a note saying she had to leave and she would be in contact with me. She said something about everybody being wrong about the two of you and how she had to leave to protect us all. Plus there were obvious tear stains on the letter."

"I did nothing to her. If anything it was you and your housemates setting me up," Harry roared.

"What are you going on about, you bloody prat?" Draco spat.

"Somebody who looked exactly like me was kissing a girl who looked like Cho Chang, but you know what? It wasn't me, but you already knew that," Harry stepped closer to him.

"What you think I posed as you? So I could what break the two of you up? Are you daff? Do you really think I would try to run her off in to Voldemort's arms after I just assisted in saving her?" Draco sighed in a frustrated tone.

"I don't very well know. All I know for sure is that I didn't kiss Cho Chang and that somebody posing like me kissed her so Willow and Xander would see," Harry paused in thought, "I am sure it was a Slytherin acting on behalf of Voldemort."

"Maybe you just kissed Cho Chang? You have never been that smart you probably don't realize what a wonderful thing you had with Buffy so you had to go slumming it a bit?" Draco bated Harry into a fight.

"I know exactly what a good thing I have in Buffy, don't you ever say otherwise. She is the most important thing in this world to me," Harry roared as he started charging Draco.

"I don't know what she saw in you, I would prefer to see her with that ensouled vampire over you any day," Draco yelled back as he also started stomping towards Harry.

"STOP IT!!!" Xander screeched, as he was the first to arrive back from his task. "What the hell are you guys doing? I don't care what the fuck your problem is with each other, this stops now. We are trying to find Buffy and your petty fighting between each other is not going to help. All it is going to do is let her get further away from us and closer to getting captured by Voldemort."

The two rivals looked properly chastised by the other young man. They all wait in silence, thinking about what their next step should be to locate Buffy.

"I sent an owl to Angel and I asked him to check to see if Buffy might have been with Hank," Willow announced as she walked into the entrance hall.

"I have gathered Ginny and Ron also," Hermione announced as she too walked into the entrance hall.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry finally asked.

"We are going to wait for Mister Giles and see what Cho Chang has to say. After that Miss Rosenberg would you assist me with a Wiccan location spell?" Dumbledore turned to the red head, who in turn merely nodded in response. The group lapsed into silence for a moment again.

"Wh…what happened?" Ginny whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. Buffy and her were starting to become good friends and she feared for her friend's safety. Buffy was the first person that didn't treat her like just the annoying sister to one of her friends or the sister to the Weasley brothers. Buffy treated her like her own person and she was grateful for that.

"Harry here cheated on Buffy with Cho something and she felt all hopeless with her mom being murder and all that she just ran off," Cordelia ever so tactlessly replied.

Ron and Ginny instantly turned horrified eyes to Harry, "Oh, Harry how could you? Tell me it isn't true," Ginny pleaded.

"Of course it isn't true, I am being set-up," Harry was starting to get very frustrated with having to explain this to everybody.

"Well, of course he didn't," Ron hesitantly agreed, "Harry loves Buffy more then anything," His conviction was getting stronger when he thought of the way his friend looked at the blonde slayer.

"I'm glad somebody believes me," Harry muttered as he was receiving death glares from all of Buffy's friends; he was also receiving conflicted looks from Hermione and Ginny.

"I was finally able to locate Miss Chang," Giles sighed as he and the girl in question walked into the room. Cho was looking really nervous and uncomfortable at being dragged there, and it didn't help that most of the people were giving her less then friendly looks.

"Ah, Miss Chang, I have a few questions for you so we can clear up a dispute we have," Dumbledore soothingly spoke to the girl.

"Yes, sir?" Cho asked hesitantly.

"Did you kiss mister Potter in one of the un-used corridors today?" Dumbledore skipped any pleasantries and went for the blunt approach since they didn't want Buffy to get too far.

"Um…sir?" Cho nervously looked to him and all she got in reply was a head nod for her to answer the question, "I ran into Harry earlier and he was really upset, he said Buffy broke up with him…um for an old boyfriend…I think his name was Angel. We went to a seclude corridor to talk, I just wanted to comfort him. We talked and then he kissed me...I kissed him back and it progressed to a more heated kiss," Cho nervously looked down at her feet, "I thought they were broken up, I still liked Harry and he seemed to share my feelings. I'm sorry if Buffy got hurt."

"God damn it!!!" Harry roared, "I didn't kiss her."

Cho looked up startled by his outburst as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "You most certainly did," She said truly offended that he would flat out lie like that.

"We believe somebody is setting up Harry, as of means to run Buffy off so they can capture her," Dumbledore offered.

Cho's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as a sob escaped her. She couldn't believe that she was used to run Buffy of into danger. She didn't know the girl but she seemed nice enough, "No!"

"Not all of us believes it was some conspiracy, some of us think that the Great almighty Harry Potter has simply fallen off of that high pedestal he was on," Draco countered.

"Though I don't agree with Draco completely I do think Harry might have been the one to kiss Cho," Willow offered.

"I think we need to find Buffy before we convict him. I don't care what he did or didn't do at this point all I care about is getting Buffy back safely," Xander delivered his words in a steely resolved voice.

"I agree with Xander," Giles cringed at the thought of agreeing with Xander.

"Miss Chang you can go back to your tower," Dumbledore politely excused her.

"I…I'm sorry for my part in Buffy's distress and if you can think of anything you would like me to do in assisting to get her back just let me know," Cho sincerely offered.

Willow walked over to Cho and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I don't think there's anything for you to do. If we think of anything I'll make sure to have somebody come and get you," Willow finished the conversation with a reassuring smile.

"Okay…Thank you and I am sorry," Cho turned and dejectedly walked away, pondering her part in breaking the already broken Buffy, the girl with such fire and passion in her eyes, who had captured Harry Potter's heart so completely.

"Willow, you have to believe me…I didn't kiss her," Harry tried to plead with Buffy's best friend.

"Harry, just leave it right now. We don't have time for this," Willow said truly upset that they weren't able to prove Harry's innocence, she really wanted to have something to bring Buffy back. "Sir, where can I get the ingredients needed to do the locator spell?" Willow asked Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape should have everything you need, Hermione will you show Willow Professor Snape's classroom?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Buffy was walking through Hogsmeade with her head down, she was moving quickly and trying to stay in the shadows as not to be noticed by any unseen people who might be watching (or looking) for her. She couldn't believe how much her life has been royally screwed even more then she thought possible; first the whole incident with Angel, then finding out everything about her hidden identity, then the mur…murder of her mother and now the betrayal of her new love. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she weaved her way in and out of the crowd. She was so lost in her thoughts for a moment that she wasn't paying attention and tripped over a big black dog, which whimpered in return. The dog started limping away to an area that was hidden by bushes. She was so worried that she might have hurt the dog that she went after it. She crawled through the bushes trying to find the dog when she came across a shaggy haired man, with a look in his eyes that she only saw on one other person before…her.

"Um…did you see a shaggy black dog run through here?" She hesitantly asked the man.

He smiled at her, "Big dog about so big," He used his hands to indicate the appropriate height, "With black hair and with a bit of a cocky walk?"

"Ah, yeah?" She was starting to feel a bit uneasy in her current situation. She turned an accusing glare on him, "Who are you?"

"I think I saw him go that way," He pointed towards an area with a few trees and the rickety old shrieking shake, "Let's go look for your friend, shall we?" He smiled at her.

Buffy started to back up a little bit, "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you…I'm Harry's Godfather Sirius Black," He shoved his calloused hand into her personal space, "It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy Summers."

Buffy hesitantly took his hand in a firm handshake, "Yea, you too," she tried to sound sincere but the last thing she needed was to meet Harry's Godfather.

"I instantly recognized you from the picture Harry sent me," Sirius beamed at her, "I must admit you are prettier then the picture portrayed, which is saying something."

Buffy blushed a bit at his compliment, "Thanks…I…I really should be going now. I have a tra…somebody I am suppose to meet soon."

Sirius didn't seem to acknowledge her remark, "Is Harry here with you," He continued at the negative shake of her head, "You should hear how he gushes about you, he really cares about you. I have to admit I was a bit wary of his intentions of marriage but true love isn't something that comes around often and when it does you have to grab onto it tight and never let go, Harry's parents had the same passion and fire I can tell you two have."

Buffy's tears started to spill down her cheeks as the man continued on about the "true love" the two supposedly shared, she gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, we're really 'epic'," The sarcasm was so thick in her voice that Sirius's eyes snapped to her face instantly.

"What happened?" Sirius concerned voice made the tears flow even more.

"Harry has decided his old crush is better suited for him," Buffy averted her eyes in hopes the man could not tell the extent of her pain, "I really have to be going, people waiting and all that."

"What do you mean?" Sirius pressed her even further but Buffy was quickly backing away from him, "Wait, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Buffy sniffled a little bit trying to control her emotions, "It's not like it could have worked anyways, right? I'm the product of a brutal attack by an evil wizard, I'm a target for danger since I'm the Slayer and I have a short life span, it's better this way," Buffy tried to convince herself. She snapped to attention as she noticed Sirius trying to come closer.

"Maybe I should take you back to Hogwarts and we can find Harry and talk this out," Sirius tried to soothe the girl, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for whatever has happened," Buffy backed up a step for every step Sirius took.

"NO!!! I…I…have to go," Buffy quickly took off as fast as she could, relieved when Sirius was lagging because of the fact he had to turn back into his big shaggy dog disguise and her Slayer speed. She was able to lose him quite easily.

After making sure the man in dog form wasn't around, she quickly made her way to the train station. She was planning to catch the next train so she could get away from Hogwarts to keep her family safe and to get away from one Mister Harry Potter. She quickly bought a ticket and waited for the train to appear. She wasn't sure where she was going to go yet but she had plenty of time to figure it out.

Sirius quickly made his way through one of the dark passage ways that lead to Hogwarts, feeling an urgency to tell Harry and the Headmaster that he saw the tiny blonde flee very distraught. He could tell how broken she looked and felt horrible for the little thing. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it had to be a big misunderstand, he couldn't imagine Harry doing anything to ruin the relationship that he clearly held so dear. He finally reached the school and was quick to make it to the headmaster's office undetected.

He entered the office to see a huge group of people in the office, all of whom were looking very worried.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned as he rushed to give the man a huge hug.

"I was in Hogsmeade, I was going to meet Remus. I was trampled over by a tiny girl and I instantly recognized her as Buffy. I talked to her and she was clearly distressed. We spoke…I think I upset her further, I was going on about how the two of you had true love and how I was wary of you two getting married so young but then I told her that I could tell that you," He used a finger to indicate that he was speaking about Harry, "Obviously loved her dearly. She had given off a bitter laugh and said something about yeah real epic or something like that…she really has a way of rambling on. All I was able to get out of her was that Harry and her were broken up, she then rambled on about how could it work in the first place her being conceived through a brutal attack by a evil wizard, and she said to top it all off she is a target for danger for anybody around her since she is the slayer and also she mentioned something about her having such a short life span, or something as equally confusing. I just thought I should come in and tell you guys this. My bet is she is still waiting for the train. She was so heartbroken, I can't imagine what happed to cause this Harry but you have to figure out something to fix it. She's too special to let her go with out a fight," Sirius finished his little rant with a comforting pat to Harry's back.

"How's he suppose to fix kissing another girl?" Ginny asked with a great deal of hostility in her voice.

"I DID NOT KISS CHO CHANG!!!" Harry roared as he threw the closest thing to him, a chair, at the wall, successfully shattering the chair. Sirius eyes turned to Harry with a disappointed look.

"As I said before, we will work that out after Miss Summers is safe in Hogwarts," Dumbledore rose from his chair and went to the fireplace to throw some floo powder onto the burning fire, the flames immediately turned green and he called out, "Hogsmeade train station," With that he turned to the other occupants of the room, "You all will stay here and I will see if I can stop Miss Summers before she boards the next train."

"I think I should go with you, sir," Harry stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think you are the last thing that will help us bring Buffy home," Dumbledore tried, as gently as he could, to decline Harry's request. Harry tersely nodded his head in reluctant acceptance.

The room was silent, when Dumbledore left, everybody was intently looking at each other (some with quite a glare), "I take it a lot has happened since your last letter just the other day?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Yeah, a lot has changed," Harry barely whispered.

Ginny started to open her mouth to speak when an owl flew into the room and perched itself on Willow's shoulder, "Oh it's the owl that I sent to Angel." She quickly tore open the envelope to quickly read over it, "It appears that Buffy isn't there but she did send him a message, saying she might stop by for a day or two."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from speaking and he clenched his fists so hard that blood started to appear from little crescent shaped marks on the palm of his hands, "Then we need to send somebody there in case she does show up."

"I agree," Xander spoke up, "I'll go and visit dead boy."

"Xander you really should quit calling him that," Willow weakly scolded.

"I'll go with you," Cordelia spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Then the rest of us will wait for Dumbledore," Giles spoke next, "Can somebody please show Cordelia and Xander how to use the fireplace?"

Hermione quickly took up the task in teaching the couple how to use the flooing network. The two quickly followed directions and they both were gone ready to keep an eye out for Buffy. The others took up seats so they could be more comfortable as they waited for the headmaster to return. Harry was sitting in one of the corners by himself brooding over the whole horrible situation. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to convince Buffy of his innocence, he couldn't lose her not after everything that they have gone through. He vowed to himself that he was going to make her believe him and he was going to get her to marry him and he was going to make sure that there was never a day that he wouldn't show her how much he loved her.

Dumbledore returned about thirty minutes later, he had a very grave look on his face, "The train had already left before I was able to get to her. We will have to send somebody to Kings crossing to see if they can get her before she takes off to where ever she is planning to go," He looked around and noticed that two of the people were missing, "Where did Miss Chase and Mister Harris go?"

"We received word from Angel; saying that Buffy contacted him and she said she might stop by for a few days to gather some supplies and plan her next move," Willow handed the letter to Dumbledore.

"I will go to platform 9 ¾ to see if I can stop Miss Summers before she can get any further," Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Miss Rosenberg if you could go and set up for the locator spell, just in case I can not reach her in time, don't start it until I get back. The rest of you should go get something to eat and rest. Mister Potter there is nothing you can do at this time," With Dumbledore last words he disappeared through the fireplace once again.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Thank you to everybody that is reading my story and another special thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story. Have a great day, I love you guys.)**

**Chapter 18**

The Hogwarts Express jolted to a stop effectively waking Buffy from her light slumber. She quickly scurried to her feet and gathered all of her belongings and quickly exited the train at platform 9 ¾. Buffy had a baseball cap on pulled low so nobody could see her eyes. She walked with her head down and didn't make eye contact with anybody. She kept to the shadows as much as she could so she would have less of a chance of being recognized.

"Buffy," Buffy froze she couldn't believe that they caught her she was hoping to get out of town before they even knew she was gone.

"Sir," Buffy meekly answered back.

"You have to come back to Hogwarts, it isn't safe for you out here," Dumbledore gently urged her to come back with him.

"If I come back everybody will be in danger," Buffy weakly argued back.

"Hogwarts is safe, they can't hurt any of your family there," Dumbledore continued to try and convince her she needed to come back to Hogwarts.

"I don't know…" Buffy trailed off as she hesitated.

"Your friends are worried about you," Dumbledore noticed the tears gleaming in her eyes, "Buffy I know you must be crushed right now but if you're not at Hogwarts to protect your friends he will still come after them. If he doesn't have you he will continued to use them against you."

Buffy started to sob, "Why are you doing this to me? This is the right thing…it has to be, I don't know how else to protect them. I'm too broken; if I'm there I'm going to be a liability. If I'm gone I can lead him away from them, I don't care what happens to me he can capture me and kill me but I can't lose any of them. Can't you see what this is doing to me? Can't you understand? I have to bring him down even if I have to go with him but I have to do it on my own other wise they won't stay back they'll fight with me and the only thing that will do is lead to their deaths," Buffy was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Dumbledore.

"I do not believe that is the best thing Buffy," Dumbledore paused, "You are stronger with them standing right beside you. Everybody needs help Buffy. You need them," Dumbledore debated with himself on whether he should continue, "You need Harry and he needs you just as much."

Buffy jerked her head up quickly, "Harry made his choice. He chose Cho and in the long run that's probably the best choice for him, we could never work and that road leads to heartache and pain. I've been there, I've done that and I don't need it again," Buffy furiously wiped at the tears that refused to stop.

"No I don't believe that at all and you don't either. You are two halves of a whole, you're better together and apart you are lost. If you leave him you will go through life hopeless and miserable. You will never be fully complete without each other. I can't promise you it will always be easy and to be completely honest with you some times things will get so bad that you won't know if you can survive but in the end…in the moments that really count you…you two will survive together and you'll be stronger because of it. You're love is truly epic…anybody with a heart could feel the love, passion and fire that only you two can bring out in each other," Dumbledore was inching closer to Buffy while he was talking.

She looked up into his eyes and collapsed into his arms sobbing, he soothingly rubbed her back and whispered nonsensical words of reassurance into her ear.

She pulled away a bit to speak to him, "How can I believe in him after what he did? How can I believe in us after all this? Every time I think of it I can't breathe, but without him I can't breathe either," She continued to sob.

"We'll settle all of that when we get back to Hogwarts, he may surprise you and prove that it wasn't him," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.

"With all do respect sir, I know you hold Harry with very high regards but Xander and Willow saw him," Buffy sniffled.

"And I also hold you in very high regard, sweet child. Not everything is as it appears to the eye my dear," Dumbledore cryptically answered.

"But sometimes it is," Buffy replied.

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore soothed.

Harry refused to leave Dumbledore's office until he returned so Sirius waited with him. Harry was slightly dozing in one of the armchair's that was set up in Dumbledore's office when the fire flames turned green. A tiny blonde was the first to come tumbling from the fire in a big heap on the floor sputtering as soot was all over her face and clothes. She didn't notice anybody in the office as she stood up and started wiping at her clothes. Harry couldn't manage to make his body move towards her. He was so over come with joy that tears started pooling in his eyes. She was really back and okay, he didn't think Dumbledore was going to get to her in time let alone talk her into coming back with him. The sound of the fire roaring up and omitting another figure brought Harry back to reality.

"Let me get that for you child," Dumbledore quickly cleaned all the soot off of Buffy with a simple spell.

"Thank you sir," Buffy still hadn't looked up from her clothes.

"Buffy?" Harry whispered in a voice that was so quite that Buffy was the only one that was able to hear it, super hearing and all that.

She jerked her head up at the familiar voice she was hearing. She hadn't expected to see anybody let alone him when she first got back. She stood staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Tears started streaming down her cheeks unnoticed. As she started to back up slowly.

"Buffy," Harry said his voice a bit stronger as he rushed to her and swooped her up in a fierce hug, kissing the top of her head in a loving gesture, "I was so worried about you. You just left, you didn't even give me a chance to defend myself, you just left. It doesn't matter the only thing that matters is that you're back and safe," Harry rambled on.

Buffy was pulling away sobbing yet again, that seemed like it was all she did these days, "How were you going to defend yourself Harry? Willow and Xander saw you kissing her in the hall. How can you possibly defend yourself against that?"

Seeing her so devastated was killing him and to think that it was caused by something she thought he did was just down right heart shattering, "Buffy I didn't do it. Yo…you have to believe me…I would never do that to you. I love you…you have to know that. Don't you know that?" He was lifting her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I want to believe you Harry but how can I when my two best friends saw you? What would you do if Ron and Hermione told you they saw me kissing Angel?" Buffy pulled away with a pained look in her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know what I would do. I would be devastated but there has to be something I can do to prove to you that I didn't do that," He pleaded with her.

"I wish there was but really Harry how could you prove to me that it wasn't you? I don't know if you can and I don't know if I can get over this, I might be able to forgive you…in time," Buffy offered him.

"I might be able to be of assistance here, there is a potion called Veritaserum, that will force the individual taking the potion to tell the truth no matter what. If Mister Potter would agree to this we could simply ask him if he kissed Miss Chang," Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course I will, whatever it takes," Harry turned to Buffy again and grasped both of her hands in his, "Let's get this over with."

Dumbledore turned to a drawer and opened it to pull out a potion, "Here you go Harry," Dumbledore's kind eyes twinkled a bit. Harry wasn't quite sure what made him so happy in this situation but he ignored the annoying feeling nagging at him. Harry uncorked the top of the bottle and lifted it up in a cheers motion, "Bottoms up."

"Harry wait!" Buffy lunged forward and grasped his hands in her smaller delicate ones, "You don't have to do this. I believe you; just the fact you were going to take it is enough. I trust you," Buffy gazed up into his emerald eyes with her hazel eyes trying to convey the truth in her words.

"I'm going to take this so we can get past this and there is no lingering doubts in your mind about where my love and loyalties lie," Harry was just about to take the potion again when her soft voice interrupts him.

"I trust you Harry, we can move past this without any mystical potion-y thingy," Buffy gave him a half smile, but before she could convince him other wise he took the dose of potion and his features became slacked and his eyes seemed to take on a glossy tint.

"What's going on? What did the potion do to him?" Buffy started to panic.

"Calm down Buffy it is just the potions effects," Sirius tried to soothe her he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and could feel her shaking in fear, "Really Buffy he will be fine."

Buffy grasped Harry's hands tightly, "Is there anyway to stop it?" She turned her eyes to Dumbledore pleading with him to help him.

"Buffy he is fine and the effects will wear off in a few hours," Dumbledore paused and then he decided to start the questioning, "Harry did you kiss Cho Chang?"

"No," Harry's answer was short and too the point.

"Have you or would you ever betray Buffy Summers faith in you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Don't answer that Harry, I trust you…you don't have to prove it to me," Buffy begged him, she wanted him to know that she believed in him, "I love you, Harry."

"I have not and would not ever betray Buffy's faith in me," Harry answered.

"Why is that Harry?" Dumbledore continued the questioning.

Buffy gave up on trying to stop Harry from answering the questions and settled on laying her head in his lap holding his limp hand, "Because I love her more then life itself, to lose her would be a sentence worse then death."

"Is there anyway to take it off of him sir?" Buffy asked.

Dumbledore pulled out another vial and handed it to Harry, "Harry you need to drink this now, can you do that?"

"Yes," Harry uncorked the bottle and took the next potion. His features became less relaxed and he squeezed Buffy's hand to let her know he was back.

"I wish you didn't do that I really did believe you," Buffy smiled.

'I know but this way there wouldn't be any doubt at all," He leaned over and gave Buffy the most passionate kiss until they heard two people clearing their throats. They both turned to the two grinning adults; both teens had deep blushes coloring their cheeks.

"Maybe you should go tell the rest of your friends you are back," Dumbledore offered.

"Yeah…I guess I should go face the firing squad now," Buffy looked down with an abundance of fear written on her face.

"Don't worry, they'll understand," Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look.

"Can we tell Draco first?" Buffy asked, knowing he would be the easiest on her.

"Sir?" Draco knocked on the door as he slowly walked in, "May I ask what I am doing here at this hour?"

"Somebody wished to speak to you," Dumbledore replied with an incline of his head to the side of the room with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Buffy?" Draco rushed to her to embrace her in an uncharacteristic hug and kiss to the crown of her head. He soon realized he was showing emotion, a weakness in front of Harry bloody Potter and that mangy mutt _Uncle _Sirius Black.

"Happy to see me?" Buffy smiled.

Draco blushed a deep red, "Well…er…yes of course, you are my cousin after all."

Buffy gave Draco a soft smile, "I just wanted to let you know that Headmaster Dumbledore convinced me to come back to the school."

"I am glad for that," Draco gave Buffy a rare real smile, "If you ever do that again I will think of some inconceivable punishment."

"I'd like to see you try," Buffy stepped forward and gave her cousin another hug, "Okay, I have to go and face the music with the good ol' Sunnydale gang. Oh this should be fun," Buffy said goodbye; then Harry and her headed to Giles room first.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore as the three children all left, "She really does bring out the best in people doesn't she? I mean look at Draco with her, it is amazing to watch him with her."

"She is a special girl…she inspires a protectiveness from everybody that comes in contact with her. I just wish she would allow people to help her more. She is so determined to protect everybody and keep them safe that she doesn't see that they would rather help her then be protected by her. She has spent so much time being the leader the guardian of her friends and in a way they rely on her for that, they expect it from her but Mister Potter has had much the same experience that together they can accomplish anything if she would just allow him to help her. She is so caught up in the fact that Voldemort is her father…she feels it is her responsibility to defeat him not only because he is her father but because she is the slayer," Dumbledore stared at the spot the young women was standing for a moment, "She is one hell of a women though there is no doubt about that. Right now she is so broken…with her past dealings, her torture and the murder of her mother…in front of her very own eyes none the less…but she will overcome it, she is a fighter that one is."

"Harry is lucky to have her," Sirius smiled at the thought that Harry had found such a girl.

"And her as well," Dumbledore smiled, "They are destined to be with one another, that is one thing I am positive about, I might not be sure about anything else but this…this I can feel in my old bones."

"I would have to agree with you. It's like their souls are bound to one another, even more so then James and Lily. I dare say that they are epic," Sirius agreed.

"Yes well we should get to sleep I will arrange for a room you can stay in where you will not have any problems sneaking back out in your dog form," With those words Dumbledore led a shaggy dog out to his room. As Dumbledore was about to leave the room he turned around, "Sirius, I will send Dobby up with a wonderful breakfast so please stay long enough to eat it and maybe spend sometime with Harry and maybe you could get to know Buffy too, seeing as she is going to marry your godson," With that said he left.

Sirius sat around thinking about the amazing girl and how happy she obviously made Harry even in these horrible conditions. He crawled into the oversized bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Maybe…maybe we should come back in the morning?" Buffy pleaded with her fiancé, "He could be sleeping, you know?"

"No, we are going to do this right now," Harry pushed her forward so she could knock on the door.

She knocked on the portrayed that led to Giles's room and waited for it to be answered impatiently, "Maybe he really is sle…" She was cut off by the portrayed swinging open.

"Buffy?" Giles stared in shock for a minute before he smiled at her and gave her an awkward fatherly hug, "It is so good to see you."

"I…I just wanted to let you know that I'm back," Tears were welling up in her eyes, "I'm really sorry…I just…I just thought it was the best thing for everybody," Buffy whispered.

"I know, but dear girl you have to know that you leaving would never be the best thing for anybody," Giles smoothed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I…I was just so lost and scared. I didn't know what to do…I thought Harry, well you know. And with Voldemort looming about killing people I loved I wanted to lead him away from the rest of my family," Buffy sobbed. Harry stood back while his fiancé and her 'father' had their moment.

"We'll figure it out, we always do," Giles cleared his throat, "Yes, well you should go tell the rest of your friends and then you should get some rest."

Buffy smiled at her watcher, "Thanks Giles," She hugged him one last time before her and Harry left to tell the rest of her friends.

"Um…hey guys," Buffy waved shyly at her friends when she was assaulted from both sides by two fierce hugs, "Guess you guys missed me huh?"

"Don't you ever do that again, we were so worried about you," Willow murmured, "Nothing and I mean nothing will ever be the right thing for us if it means you aren't here with us."

"Will is right Buffy. I mean Buff, together the three of us can walk through fire," Xander smiled down at her.

"I guess you and Harry worked it out," Willow scowled a little.

"Yeah…I decided that I needed to just trust him. Plus he took some potion-y thingy that makes you tell the truth so there would be no doubt," Buffy smiled a little, "Yeah next time something like this happens…I need to try talking before running," Buffy joked a little bit.

"Really? I don't have to beat him with a shovel," Xander had a crest fallen look on his face.

"Not today," Buffy patted Xander on the arm and smiled.

"Hey! That was mine, I was suppose to hit him with the shovel," Willow said incredulously.

"Hey," Oz stated.

"Hey yourself," Buffy smiled at the werewolf, "Do we hug?"

"I think this occasion would call for one," Oz simply stated as he hugged Buffy quickly.

"You really had everybody in an uproar. I mean who could blame you for leaving with Harry being a cheater and all that and those shoes…well that is enough to make any sensible girl run away from humiliation alone," Cordelia also gave Buffy a quick hug.

"It's good to see you too, Cordy," Buffy returned the hug.

"Alright guys, I don't wanna but I have to leave so I can tell the rest that I'm back and then get some rest it has been a long day," Buffy gave everybody one last hug, "Let's meet in the Great Hall tomorrow for breakfast?" Everybody nodded their head in agreement, "Goodnight," Buffy smiled and then left the room.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go to the room of requirements and tell the rest of the lot your back tomorrow?" Harry gazed upon his exhausted fiancé in concern.

"No they deserve to know as much as the rest of them. They have become good friends of mine and they are your best friend," Buffy tiredly responded.

The couple quietly made it to the Gryffindor common room. They quickly sought out the three friends they wanted to speak to and made their way to the fireplace where all three were sitting. The two redheads and the bushy haired brunette hadn't noticed them right away.

"What's everybody looking so glum about?" Buffy tried to get their attention with an attempt at a joke.

"Buffy?" Ginny was up and barreling into the small blonde before anybody knew what happened.

"Hey Gin," Buffy wrapped her arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back.

When Ginny pulled away she had tears glistening in her eyes. She quickly slapped Buffy on the arm, "Don't you ever do that again you hear me?"

"Ow, I get it! I'm a bad person, just don't hit me again you pack quite the sting," Buffy smiled.

Hermione walked up to her friend and gave her a hug also, "You really must not do that again. You caused quite the havoc in your absence, Harry over there was just a mess."

"Yeah, the poor bloke was sulking around like somebody kicked his puppy," Ron gave Buffy a small hug also.

"You've been spending too much time around me Ron. You're starting to talk like me," Buffy smiled. Her expression turned serious for a moment, "I am really sorry I worried all you guys. I just…I just didn't know what to do, I was devastated when Willow and Xander told me about Harry that I wasn't thinking clearly and I thought leaving would be the best for everybody. I thought I could lead Voldemort away, but as Dumbledore so kindly pointed out he would still come after you guys even if I weren't here. He would still use you guys against Harry and me. I should have talked to Harry before dashing but…there is no real excuse I was heart broken and I've been so…I don't know lost since…since my mother was…" Buffy let the sentence hang in the air not ready to finish it.

"You don't have to apologize to us Buffy, everybody makes mistakes. We are just happy you are back and safe," Hermione gave her friend a reassuring smile, "Now I think everybody should get to bed and rest we all have had a long day."

"Yes Mum," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione started, "I am just being reasonable there is nothing wrong with somebody being logical."

"And the fighting begins," Buffy whispered to Ginny and Harry making them laugh.

"Are you coming Buffy?" Hermione turned back to her friend.

"No…Harry and I were going to stay in the room of requirements tonight," Buffy shyly ducked her head.

"Okay we will see you in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the Scoobies are meeting me in the Great Hall for breakfast and I was going to see if you would like to join us?" Buffy looked hopefully at her friends.

"Of course we would," Hermione responded; Ginny and Ron both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Goodnight," Buffy and Harry called out as they left to go to the room of requirements.

Harry and Buffy emerged into the room of requirements where there was a small fire ablaze in the fireplace with a small couch in front of it. On the other side of the room stood a four-poster bed with red velvet bedding. Buffy pulled Harry over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell yo…" Buffy was cut off by Harry kissing her passionately.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything," Harry cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I get it you thought I betrayed you and you couldn't deal. It is no wonder with everything that has happened lately. I get it I really do; just in the future we need to talk things out. Specially if you still want to marry me?" Harry gave her a sly smirk.

"Of course I do, me wanting to marry you never changed," She smiled as she gave him another kiss, "I was just so…hurt and devastated that I didn't know what to do."

"I know," Harry nudged her, "Let's go to bed, Hermione is right we have had a long day."

"Yeah," Buffy yawned as she stood up, "I could sleep for a hour or ten."

The two made it to bed and quickly changed into some pajama's they climbed into the bed. They cuddled close together, "I love you Buffy."

"I love you too," Buffy looked up at him.

"I will do anything in my power to protect you. I promise I will cherish you every day and I will never let you go a day without showing you how much I love you. I promise one day we will have a small cottage with children playing in the yard without having to fear of attacks. We will grow old together and we will sit on our front porch in rocking chairs watching our grandchildren playing in the yard. I will try my hardest to give you everything you need and deserve," Harry gazed into Buffy's eyes trying to convey the truth behind his words, "I promise I will never betray you and above all else the most important promise I can make to you is that I will always love you."

Buffy threw her arms around Harry's next and kissed him, it was one of those searing soul consuming fiery kisses, "Harry you are all I need or want, I swear I'll do the same for you. I will love you always and forever until my dying breath."

Of course they sealed their words with another fiery kiss, which escalated quickly. They made love with more passion that night then most people share in a lifetime. The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"Where is my Isabella?" Voldemort screeched as he aimed another Cruciatus curse at Wormtail.

"My lord please forgive me but Dumbledore reached her before we could get to her," Peter whimpered on the floor.

"That fool is going to pay for interfering," Voldemort sat in his chair in deep thought, "He has no right to stand between my daughter and I. She will stand by my side even if it means killing everybody she loves, and we should start with that precious watcher of hers. Now the only question is how do we get to him?"

"We could set a trap sir," Lucius Malfoy's silky voice sounded through the room, "I have a feeling that if dear Isabella were to be in trouble in the forbidden forest he would indeed come for her. You see sir he has a father's love for the girl, that is why he was fired from the watcher's council."

"Good job Lucius, we will have to wait though for everything to settle down before we make our move. They need to have a false sense of security before we can attack. Isabella has such a pure golden heart that she would come for him no matter what happened the last time. Next time, yes next time we will not let her get away. She will stand by my side if it is the last thing I do," Voldemort sat with his hands steepled in front of his face with a wicked grin spread across it.

Buffy shot up in bed with tears streaming down her face; sweat was beading on her forehead and she was panting heavily. In her abrupt waking Harry was startled awake also.

"Buffy, what's wrong," Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking form of Buffy.

"I had a dream…a nightmare, it was of Voldemort," Buffy still had tears falling freely from her eyes, "He was so furious about them not bring me back and that Dumbledore got to me first. Then Lucius came up with a plan to capture Giles so I would be forced to save him. What if they capture him and I can't save him? I can't lose anybody else Harry I just can't. I'm not strong enough to make it through that I will be too broken," Buffy sobbed into Harry's chest.

"We will make sure nothing happens to Giles or anybody else. We'll figure it out shhh, sweetie don't cry. We should get dressed and tell Dumbledore and Giles what happened," Harry helped his fiancé out of bed and they quickly changed into some clothes and made their way, with Harry protectively wrapping his arms around her, to the Headmaster's office.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more. The inscription I used (Hold my hand and I'll take you there, somehow, someday, somewhere.) is from West Side Story and does not belong to me.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

**(AN: Thank you to everybody that is reading my story and another special thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story. Have a lovely day, I love you guys and you rock.)**

Chapter 19

"Giles, you can't leave Hogwarts! You can't give him the chance to get you," Buffy pleaded.

"Calm down Buffy. I am not going anywhere," Giles tried to soothe his frazzled slayer, "Are you quite positive this wasn't just a creation of your exerted mind?"

"It wasn't just a dream Giles. It wasn't even a slayer dream…I don't know it was like I was there…looking through his eyes," Buffy turned wide eyes to her mentor, "Please, no matter what happens, you have to not leave Hogwarts by yourself."

"I think she is correct Mister Giles," Harry wrapped his fiancé in his arms, "He is going to try and trick you, make you think Buffy is in danger."

"I will not leave Hogwarts without another professor with me no matter what," Giles placed his hands on Buffy's smaller ones.

"Thank you," Buffy then turned watery eyes to Dumbledore, "What's happening to me? Why am I seeing these things?"

"I cannot say for sure," Dumbledore answered, "It could be a ploy that Tom has set up. He could be sending you these images to try and scare you maybe thinking you would surrender if you thought your friends were in continuous danger. It also could be some kind of connection with him that allows you to see certain things, a connection he doesn't know exists."

"The Powers That Be might be sending you some assistance," Giles offered.

"We need to make sure that none of the people he could use against me leave Hogwarts by themselves," Buffy firmly demanded.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore agreed.

"Buffy, I think you and Harry should get back to bed," Giles gently suggested, "You have had a hard few days. You're lucky we don't make you stay in the infirmary."

"Yea, I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday at least I don't have to go to my classes," Buffy smiled.

Harry stood up and gently assisted Buffy up, "Goodnight Mister Giles. Goodnight Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Yea, goodnight," Buffy waved weakly.

As the young couple left the office Giles turned to Dumbledore, "What do you really think is happening?"

"I think she is connected to him some how. We should figure out what triggers this and if it is a two way connection."

"You think he can harness this ability and use it against her?" Giles concern jumped up.

"He very possibly could. Maybe we should have Severus teach her Occlumency," Dumbledore suggested.

"I believe it would be wise to include Harry in on those lessons," Giles offered.

"Perhaps you are right," Dumbledore mused over the thought.

"I think us old men should get some rest also. We have had a long few days as well," Giles stood up about to leave the room.

"Rupert?" Dumbledore called for him.

"Yes Albus?" Giles turned away from the door.

"I do believe that Miss Summers is correct, you should not leave Hogwarts ground without being accompanied by another professor," Dumbledore let his feelings be known.

"I understand Albus and I will not leave Hogwarts boundaries alone," Giles smiled slightly and then left.

"What's up Buff?" Xander popped a tatter tot into his mouth.

"Nothing I just didn't sleep well last night," Buffy replied absent mindedly as she was searching the teacher's table for Giles.

"Buffy, you need to relax," Harry placed a soothing hand on her knee.

"I know but where is he?" Buffy looked to her friends, "I'll be right back," Then she got up and left the Great Hall.

"What's going on Harry?" Willow questioned.

"She had a nightmare last night, we think it was more then that though, about Voldemort planning to set a trap for Mister Giles so they can lure Buffy away. She cannot stand the thought of losing anybody else, it is torturing her," Harry gazed at the entrance doors where he last saw her.

"Poor Buffy," Hermione muttered, "She's had so much happen to her recently. I wish there was something we could do for her."

"Maybe there is," Willow smiled gleefully, "Christmas is coming up soon; we should make it a really nice special Christmas. Her mother and her always went all out for the holidays."

"Yea, they always got a really big tree and they would go all out with the decorations. They always had a great big home cooked meal; I think that's a great idea Will. If anybody deserves a great holiday this year it would be the Buffster," Xander smiled.

"We all were going to go to Grimmauld place and celebrate the holidays with my family. I am sure my mum wouldn't mind if we invited you lot," Ron offered.

"Maybe Mrs. Weasley will let Buffy help her cook, she use to always help her mother," Willow exclaimed excitedly, "She isn't very good at it but she enjoyed it so much."

"Do you think this is the wises idea?" Harry finally turned his eyes away from the door, "Couldn't all this so soon after…" Harry didn't want to finish the sentence, "Be too much?"

"I think it is just what she needs," Willow urged, "It will bring up happy memories of her mother."

"Alright," Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Giles?" Buffy called into his office.

"Buffy? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Giles asked.

"I was just checking…" Buffy paused trying to think of a plausible excuse, "To see if you wanted to train today?"

Giles smiled a little as he realized what Buffy's actual intentions were, "Of course if you feel up to it."

"Sure, yea," Buffy cursed her self for the stupid excuse that got her into more work, "I'll come by after dinner?"

"Fine," Giles paused for a moment, "Buffy please don't worry yourself, I am going to be just fine."

"I can't help it," Buffy gave him an impish smile before heading back to the Great Hall.

"Shh, here she comes," Willow hushed everybody.

"What's the what?" Buffy sent the group suspicious glances.

"Nothing," Willow and Xander both murmured at the same time.

"I believe you why?" Buffy questioned.

Buffy's two best friends were saved from any further interrogation when the Weasley twins swooped Buffy up and spun her around.

"We were worried about you," George ranted.

"Now why would you run off like that," Fred continued.

"Even if Harry were to cheat on you," George picked up.

"You would still have us," They ended together.

"George! Fred!" Buffy squealed, "Put me down right now," She giggled.

They did as they were told and both ducked their heads down to give her identical kisses on her cheeks. Buffy quickly turned a fetching shade of pink and Harry was laughing merrily at the scene.

"You lot should go find your own girl," Harry quickly pulled Buffy down into his lap.

"But you have such fine taste," Fred bowed with a flourish of his arms.

"Buffy is the prettiest," George added.

"And the bravest," Fred chimed in.

"She put Malfoy and Snape in their proper places," George beamed.

"What more could you ask for in a girl," They both finished.

Harry chuckled at their antics, "But you forget, she's my girl and I wouldn't ask for anything more," Harry claimed Buffy's lips in a chaste kiss just to prove a point.

"Now boys you really have to stop with all this flattery, it could really go to a girls head," Buffy smiled.

"We actually came to see if anybody was up for a friendly game of Quidditch?" The twins chorused.

Harry and Ron's faces lit up with delight, "I'm in!" They both exclaimed.

"What about the lovely Lady Buffy?" George grabbed her hand and kissed it gentlemanly like.

"No boys, I am not much of a Quidditch player, a flyer yes but not a Quidditch player. I think the gang would be happy to watch though," Buffy smiled.

"What's Quiddwhatchamacall it?" Xander asked.

"It's just a sport played on flying brooms," Buffy simply explained.

"Just a sport?" All the magically inclined boys exclaimed indignantly.

"Get over it," Buffy replied as she led the Scoobies and Hermione to get some warmer clothes on, "We'll meet you guys at the Quidditch pitch after we change."

"This sport is awesome," Xander exclaimed excitedly as his eyes darted around trying to follow the game in the sky.

"It is pretty nifty," Willow agreed happily holding Oz's hand.

"It is dreadfully frightful to watch sometimes," Hermione covered her eyes when a bludger came close to hitting Ron.

"That was close," Oz mused in his simplex manner.

"This would be something worth cheering for," Cordelia even was excitedly watching the game.

"Maybe I can talk some of them into taking you guys for a ride on the broom. I would do it myself but I am still a little new at the whole riding a broom thing," Buffy mused out loud.

The game was over with and it appeared that Harry's team won after Harry caught the golden snitch. The players were slowly coming down from the air and slowly dismounting their brooms when a blur of blonde hair barreled into Harry almost knocking him over.

"You were wonderful," Buffy exclaimed as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"With incentive like that any bloke would play marvelously," Fred grumbled.

"Jealous?" Buffy smirked.

"Obviously," George joked.

"The guys were wondering if anybody would be willing to take them up for a quick ride?" Buffy questioned batting her eyelashes.

George was partnered with Willow, Fred took Oz, Ron took Cordelia up (with an annoyed Hermione watching the two closely) and Ginny agreed to let Xander ride with her. They flew around with the Muggles thoroughly enjoying themselves for a good forty-five minutes. Hermione was seething the whole time extremely jealous at the close proximity of her boyfriend and the busty brunette, while Harry and Buffy were cuddling whispering to each other and chuckling at the bushy haired brunette.

"Really, does she have to be so close to him?" Hermione grumbled.

"She might fall of otherwise Hermione," Buffy tried hard not to laugh at her friend.

"She is closer then need be," Hermione huffed, "She is flirting with him I am sure of it."

"I believe she is quite happy with Xander," Harry smirked at his friend's ridiculous behavior.

"I don't care," Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "It never stopped others from cheating why should it her?"

"Hermione listen to yourself, you are being silly. He is just taking her for a ride on his broom. I thought you were more reasonable then this," Buffy chuckled at her friend.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, "I usually am."

"Ron loves you nobody else and Cordelia loves Xander you have nothing to worry about," Buffy smirked at her friend.

They continued to watch the scene above them as Harry nuzzled Buffy's neck. He whispered, "I love you, you know that right?"

Buffy wore a soft smile on her face as she nodded her head and whispered back, "And I love you."

Harry beamed at her as he wrapped her in his arms. The rest of the group were landing and dismounting their brooms. Harry didn't notice at first because the sweet nothings he was whispering in his fiancé's ear, which in turn distracted Buffy as she was giggling at his words.

:"You lot need to get a room," Xander quipped as he had his arms wrapped around a beaming Cordelia.

"How did ya like it?" Buffy smiled.

"It was the coolest thing ever," Xander gushed with an excited nod in agreement from Cordelia.

"It was exhilarating," Willow excitedly added, "Flying like a bird."

"It was a rush," Oz added stoic face as usual.

Ron quickly walked up to Hermione and grabbed her hand bringing a small smile to her face. Buffy and Harry shared an amused look at the change in Hermione's mood.

"Come on you guys it's just about lunch time," Harry stood up as he pulled Buffy with him and the whole group made their way to the castle.

"Really? Your mom is gonna let all of them come?" Buffy looked with wide eyes to Ron and Ginny.

"Are you kidding she is thrilled about it," Ginny smiled at her friend, "Mum's way of thinking is the more the merrier."

"But there is so many of you already and now there is going to be six more of us," Buffy shockingly stated.

"In all fairness you and Mister Giles were already going to come anyways so really there is only four more of you lot," Ron smiled at his friend.

Buffy threw her arms around her red headed friends, "Thank you," She whispered as a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

Ron and Ginny both glanced at one another glad they could make their friend so happy after everything she had recently gone through, "Don't mention it," Ron smiled as he hugged her back.

At that moment Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, "Harry guess what?" Buffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Your friends are invited to Christmas with the Weasley family?" Harry smiled at his beaming fiancé.

"Not fair! They told you before they told me," Buffy pouted at that thought.

"We all discussed it before Ron and Ginny asked their Mum," Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Buffy and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"You guys really are the best," Buffy was so happy she was glowing.

"We figured you should be with all your friends during the holiday and we weren't about to give you up so the only logical solution was to bring them all along with us," Ginny stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Buffy's face turned serious for a moment, "Thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure," Ron earnestly stated.

"It is so lovely to see you again Buffy dear. Oh my you look so thin, there is dinner waiting for you guys in the kitchen, nothing fancy just a roast, mashed potatoes, gravy, freshly cut green beans and biscuits," Mrs. Weasley offered kindly as she hugged Buffy, Harry, Hermione and all her children.

"It is good to see you also Mrs. Weasley and thank you so much for letting all of us come and intrude on your family holiday," Buffy smiled at the plump red headed woman.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier. The holidays are about family and friends spending time together and you have been such a wonderful friend to my children. Your friends are always welcomed in my home," Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly.

"None the less I really do appreciate it. Let me introduce everybody. That is Willow and next to her is her boyfriend Oz. That is Xander and his girlfriend Cordelia and you already know Giles. Guys this is Mrs. Molly Weasley and her husband Mister Arthur Weasley," Buffy smiled at the people around her as they greeted each other warmly.

"Sirius is in his room right now and the rest of the Weasley lot will be here soon. So while we wait for the rest of them you lot go and eat up," Mrs. Weasley turned to Buffy and Harry, "Specially you two, you are just too thin."

Harry and Buffy just smiled in gratitude as they headed into the kitchen. The whole group piled their plates with the delicious home cooked meal. The group was happily chatting away as they devoured their food. After dinner the group headed to their rooms so they could unpack their belongings. Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia were sharing a room while Hermione and Ginny were sharing a room. Oz was staying in with Harry and Ron and Xander was bunking with George and Fred.

"George, Fred please be kind to Xander and don't feed him any of your inventory," Buffy gave them her best puppy dogface.

"We swear it," They both said together.

"Anything for," Fred started.

"Our hero," George finished.

"Thank you guys," Buffy smiled as she disappeared into her room.

The rest of the Weasley family showed up and Ron introduced everybody, "This is Bill he works for Gringotts Bank in Egypt as a Curse-Breaker. That is Charlie he works in Romania as a Dragon Keeper. Finally this is Percy he is Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic."

Everybody greeted each other warmly again and they all chatted animatedly about all sorts of things. The boys played rounds of wizarding chest while the girls talked about all sorts of things.

"Now we wanted to do things a little different in honor of Buffy and Harry's engagement," Mrs. Weasley announced out loud, "We are going to decorate the tree by hand this year."

"Congratulations, I didn't realize you were engaged," Bill turned to the couple.

"When is the big day?" Charlie asked.

"We aren't sure but we are hoping sooner rather than later," Harry answered as he hugged Buffy close to him.

"You are a lucky man Harry Potter," Charlie shook his hand and then hugged Buffy, Bill and Percy followed suite.

"Now, we brought some special things along for you Buffy," Willow announced as she brought out a small box that Buffy took delicately in her hands.

"What's this?" Buffy asked.

"Open it and see," Xander smiled.

Buffy slowly unwrapped the package and opened the lid. Her eyes started watering as she noticed what was in the box, there was a beautiful angel that her mother cherished so much that was suppose to stand on the top of the tree, it was her great great grandmothers and it was passed down throughout the years. There was a few more older ornaments that were her mothers and a few ornaments that her mother and she bought together and of course there was a few of Buffy's hand made ornaments that her mother adored so much and always placed on the front of the tree.

She looked up at her friends, "How did you get these?"

"We contacted Faith and she found them and sent them to us," Willow smiled.

"Thank you so much," Buffy was wiping furiously at her eyes as everybody started to decorate the tree together making sure to take extra care with Buffy's special ornaments.

"Now Buffy I think it is only right that you put the topper on," Mister Weasley smiled at the girl. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were more then happy to change a few things around for the girl who had been such a good friend to their children, especially after hearing all that the young girl had gone through these last couple of months. The whole Weasley family was let in on Buffy Anne Summers secret identity; she granted Ron and Ginny permission to tell their family everything since they were all members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I couldn't, this is your families Christmas and your tree," Buffy smiled, "One of you should put the angel on the tree."

"Nonsense, I insist you do it," Mrs. Weasley waved off Buffy's words.

Buffy was about to protest again when all of a sudden she was boosted up on to Sirius's and Harry's shoulders and Mrs. Weasley handed her the gorgeous blonde angel. Buffy giggled as Harry and Sirius walked her over to the tree.

"Okay if you are sure," Buffy beamed as she put the angel on the top of the tree.

"Now doesn't the tree look lovely," Molly smiled as she gazed at the beautifully decorated tree.

The group sat back around the tree as they chatted and got to know each other more. Harry and Buffy were chatting with Sirius in a corner.

"Since you are still wanted for murder; we can't really have you being an usher for Harry but I was wondering if you would like to bring the rings down the aisle in your doggie form?" Buffy paused and when there was no response she continued, "I know it is kind of a silly idea but I really wanted you in the wedding some how and this was the only thing I could think of. If you don't want to I understand it was probably a stupid idea anyways," Buffy rambled on.

"Love, stop rambling and let the man answer," Harry smiled lovingly at his fiancé.

Sirius was beaming at Buffy with tears in his eyes, "I would love to. You are so sweet to think of a way to include me in this glorious occasion," Sirius lunged to give Buffy a tight meaningful hug, "Thank you so much."

Buffy embraced the man back, "It really is nothing, we couldn't leave Harry's Godfather out of the wedding for goodness sakes. You are his family and that means you're my family. I hope you don't mind that, I am kinda complicated and probably will be more then a handful for the both of you."

"I think I can manage," Sirius's soul warmed at the thought of his family growing even more, and to top it off it included this wonderfully amazing and kindhearted girl, who loved his Godson.

Buffy beamed at him as Harry hugged her tight to his side, "Good then, now that that is settled I think I am going to head to bed it is getting late and tomorrow is Christmas," Buffy kissed Harry's cheek and gave Sirius a hug, "Goodnight everybody."

Willow and Cordelia decided to follow Buffy up to the room for a good night rest. Over the next hour or so the rest of the group slowly migrated to their bedrooms for sleep, leaving only Harry and Sirius.

"She is an amazing girl Harry, you could look a hundred years and never find anybody close to being as great as her," Sinus smiled, "You really lucked out on this one Harry."

"I couldn't agree with you any more, I am just glad we straightened that whole mess out. I am positive I wouldn't have made it without her," Harry smiled as he stared at the spot Buffy had recently vacated.

"Just remember to show her how special she is everyday of your life. Never let her doubt your love for her. Cherish her because you never know what the future has planned for you. Never go to bed anger because that might be the last night you have together. Life is so uncertain that you should never fight about the small things. Make sure to communicate often and about everything. I have no doubt in my mind that you two are made for each other and you will have a long and marvelous life together," Sirius patted Harry on the back supportively, "Cause Harry if you lose this one the rest of your life will be nothing but misery. Plus I'll have to smack some sense into you if that ever happened."

"You have nothing to worry about Sirius, we're soul-mates, I will not lie and say it is always going to be easy because lets face it, in the short future to come we are looking at a war, things will be bad and we can't guarantee that any of us are going to make it out alive. After that if we make it then there is still the simple fact that Buffy is a Vampire Slayer and she could go out one night and never make it home to me. I am sure there will be plenty of fights but there will be plenty of make-ups as well. Whatever the world throws at us we'll be able to stand victoriously as long as we are together; Her, I and all of you guys our makeshift families. What more could anybody ask for?" Harry smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sirius smiled proudly at Harry, "You really are a smart lad aren't you? You thought this whole marriage thing out quite nicely."

"I really have, I know we are only 16 but there is no doubt in my mind that she is the one for me and I for her. We are meant to be together, we are soul mates and I can feel it with every fiber of my being," Harry yawned, "I think I shall head up to bed."

"Goodnight Harry," Sirius gave Harry a brief hug goodnight again.

"Goodnight Sirius," Harry walked off to the room he was staying in.

"Wake up! It's Christmas morning," Willow bounced up and down on Buffy's bed.

"What's going on?" Buffy tiredly murmured.

"It's time to get up! It's Christmas morning," Willow cheerfully pulled her friend out of bed.

"What time is it?" Cordelia moaned from her bed.

"6:45am," Willow innocently stated.

"Wake me up at 8," Buffy pulled the blanket back over her head.

"Nope," Willow smiled, "It's time to get up now. We are going to help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast."

"I don't wanna," Buffy pouted as she staggered out of bed.

"Too bad," Willow perkiness was starting to get to her two roommates.

"I'm going to take a shower," Buffy gathered her things and headed to the bathroom attached to their room.

"Do you think Buffy is okay?" Willow asked, "She didn't seem as happy as she usually is on Christmas."

"Can you blame her? She's probably having all sorts of memories of her mother and it's most likely brining her down," Cordelia nonchalantly replied.

"We're just gonna have to make sure she is not drowning in her self-pity," Willow determinedly muttered.

Buffy was in the shower trying desperately not to let her happy Christmas memories ruin her Christmas but she just couldn't get past it. Her mom was dead and it was her fault. It was her fault that they would never decorate their Christmas tree together again. It was her fault that she would never burn dinner and have her mother comfort her telling her that it didn't matter and that she was sure it would taste just fine. The simple fact is that it was too soon to celebrate the holidays without her mother.

The water was scolding hot as it poured down on her as she sobbed. She couldn't help but cry she missed her mother so much and the holiday was just brining back more of those memories. Seeing the Weasley family together made her miss her mother even more. Buffy was in the shower so long with her depressing thoughts that the water started to become cold.

There was a knock on the door, "Yeah," Buffy called in a teary voice.

"Buffy are you almost done?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec," Buffy turned the water off and quickly got dressed and brushed her hair.

She stared into the mirror for a few minutes noticing the haunted look that shouldn't have been in eyes so young; she definitely had wise eyes and an old wise soul now. She quickly applied her make up so that nobody could tell that she was crying. Then she exited the bathroom as Willow rushed in behind her.

All the girls helped Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast, but Buffy was quiet and didn't participate in the conversation and laughter going on around her. The boys set the table and the girls served the food. They all sat down to dig into the great big meal that was lovingly created for the Christmas occasion. Buffy sat down quietly next to Harry and was playing with her food instead of actually eating it.

"Are you okay Love?" Harry questioned concernedly.

Buffy plastered on a big fake smile, "I'm fine just a little tired. Willow woke me up at 6:45am."

"If you're sure," Harry reluctantly dropped the issue.

"Don't worry sweetie," Buffy had that obvious fake smile plastered on her face.

"Buffy?" Bill inquired.

"Yea," Buffy looked towards the oldest Weasley son.

"How long have you been the Slayer?" He questioned her.

"For a little over three years now," Buffy replied with a smaller fake smile plastered on her face.

"Blimey, that's longer then most slayers," Bill murmured in awe.

There was a deafening silence that fell over the room at the implications that statement brought up.

Buffy squirmed a bit under the scrutiny of the occupants of the room, "What can I say I'm tough to kill."

"Ron told us there is another Slayer now, how is that possible?" Percy inquired in his pompous British accent.

"Err…well Buffy technically died last year," Giles uncomfortably answered the touchy question that he knew his charge didn't want to answer.

"I was only dead for like a minute," Buffy grumbled.

"She was dead long enough to continue the line of slayers," Giles clarified.

"Yea, Xander over here found her and gave her CPR after a Master vampire drowned her," Willow said in a cheerful voice trying to lighting the mood.

"You died?" Mrs. Weasley whispered horrified.

Buffy couldn't handle the pitying stares any longer, "Can you excuse me for a moment please?" She quickly left the dining room.

"I am just going to go check on her," Harry rushed after her.

"She's a little sensitive about some of her Slayer experiences," Cordelia piped in.

Harry searched the house for Buffy until he came upon her sitting in a dark corner of her room, "Buffy?" Harry hesitantly sank down beside her.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled, "I just couldn't take their pity any longer. Today is just so hard I couldn't handle that too."

"What do you mean?" Harry confusingly gazed at her.

"I'm just trying so hard to be okay today, for all of them, it's so important to Willow but it's so hard," Buffy let a few tears slip out of the corners of her eyes, "I miss her so much and it just feels too soon to be celebrating the holiday's. You know what I mean?" Buffy gazed at her fiancé.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "I know love, I know. I was worried about that but Xander and Willow thought you needed this. They were only trying to help."

"That's why I'm trying to have a good time and enjoy the festivities but when they all looked at me like that it was like I couldn't breathe in there," Buffy turned pleading eyes to Harry.

"It doesn't matter, they will understand," Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go back before they think I hate them or something," Buffy wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up pulling Harry with her.

Everybody gathered around the Christmas tree preparing to open presents. The Weasley's all opened their usual knitted sweaters with the letter of their first name on it. Harry, Hermione and Buffy also received one of the traditional Weasley presents. Buffy beamed at Mrs. Weasley and thanked her for the beautiful present instantly putting it on.

"Here ya go Harry," Buffy handed Harry a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little Christmas tree's adorning it.

Harry quickly ripped into the present and unveiled a plain silver cross with a simple design around the edges on a thick black cord with the inscription _Hold my hand and I'll take you there, somehow, someday, somewhere. With all my love Buffy_, "This is fantastic," Harry beamed at Buffy as he put the cross on, "Thank you," He gave her a kiss.

"It's just a little protection from the nasty vampires out there," Buffy smiled, "I got Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins small ones also that day at Hogsmeade when we got engaged," She was trying to only mention the good things about that day.

After all the presents were unwrapped Sirius stood up, "I have one more present for Buffy and Harry," He handed the couple each a badly wrapped present.

"What is this?" Harry questioned.

"Open it and see," Sirius smiled at the young lovers.

The two quickly ripped into their respective packages, "Oh Sirius…this is beautiful," Buffy pulled out a simple white wedding dress. It had an empire waist, it dipped slightly down in the front and it had long sleeves that were made out of lace. Harry pulled out a pair of dress robes that looked like a tuxedo, "You really didn't have to do this but thank you it is gorgeous," Buffy beamed up at Sirius.

"That there is actually Lily Potter's wedding dress and those are James's dress robes he wore on his wedding day," Sirius smiled, "I thought since they couldn't be here for your wedding day that you should have something that was special to them."

Buffy threw herself into Sirius's arms giving him a huge hug of gratitude, "This is great, thank you."

After Buffy released Sirius Harry also gave him a huge hug as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, "Really thank you, it makes it seem like a part of them will be there with us," Harry was absolutely glowing.

The girls all rushed in to the kitchen again to make dinner but this time Buffy was more lively and involved in the conversation and giggles. She was making a pumpkin pie when all of a sudden smoke could be seen coming from the oven that her pie was baking in.

"Oh no," Buffy rushed over and pulled out a blackened pumpkin pie burning herself in the process, "Oww…I burnt it…and my hand," She pouted as she clutched her burnt hand.

"There is no reason to fret," Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and then the pie looked perfectly fine, "Now let's look at that hand of yours."

"Nifty," Buffy smiled, "I think I need to learn that trick. You really don't have to worry about my hand I am a fast healer."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley tended to Buffy's hand quickly and gave her a potion for the pain. The whole event brought a smile to her face and comforted her aching soul. Mrs. Weasley treating her like her real mother would was the best thing for her at the moment. She quickly and discreetly wiped her tears away.

After dinner was served and eaten Harry was getting ready to take Buffy to the backyard for a few minutes of alone time.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy stated as she was getting her coat on.

A chorus of 'Happy Christmas' and 'Merry Christmas' followed the couple out. The couple snuggled on the porch as they gazed up at the stars.

"This was a wonderful Christmas after all," Buffy smiled at Harry.

"I am glad," Harry hugged her tightly to his side, "I haven't given you my present yet."

"Harry you don't have to give me anything," Buffy smiled, "You're all I need."

Harry handed her an envelope that contained a piece of paper, "What's this?" Buffy questioned.

"It's the deed to the cottage I bought for us," Harry laughed at the look on Buffy's face.

"You bought us a house?" Buffy looked up to Harry with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yes and it is in yours and my name," Harry pointed out, "There is pictures inside.

Buffy pulled out the pictures of a cute cottage with a gorgeous garden with roses, carnations and lilies (there were a few more flowers she didn't know the name of) growing everywhere. The cottage was actually a huge house with five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a billiard room and a huge library, "Harry, this is amazing. I love it, thank you," She passionately kissed him.

"I promised you a cottage we could grow old together in," Harry smiled at his soon to be wife, "We should be off to bed," He smiled at her.

"Yea, I guess you are right," Harry pulled her up and they headed to their respective rooms to retire for the evening.

"Oh God," Buffy woke up panting, "Not another one," She quickly climbed out of bed with tears streaming down her face.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: When Buffy ran away to LA she is confronted with a life she never knew about. She is thrown into a world and a war that was always meant to be hers but was stripped from her as a baby. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. This story is just for entertainment value and nothing more.

Timeline: After Season 2 of Buffy and starts where book 5 of Harry Potter would have started but after those points this story is completely AU. Harry and Buffy are both 16 (before you say anything I know this is wrong according to the show and books but this is my story and it fits my purpose better if they are 16)

Pairing: Harry/Buffy, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia

(AN: Thank you to everybody that is reading my story and another special thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story. I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I have no good excuse for taking so long but my computer with the story on it crashed and when we finally got it back up I was busy with college (I decided to go back to school yay me hehe). Again I am truly sorry for the delay and I hope you will forgive me. I hope you like this chapter, if not I am willing to take it down and redo it. Have a lovely day, I love you guys and you rock.)

Chapter 20

Buffy scrambled out of her bed and rushed off to find Harry and Giles. As she was rushing out of her bedroom door she ran smack dab into her fiancé's chest.

"Harry!" Buffy cried as she flung herself at him clutching onto him for dear life, "It happened again," She sobbed.

"I know, I saw it too," Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"We have to find Giles," She pulled away from him quickly and rushed off in the direction of her 'fathers' room.

Pounding on the door Buffy called for him, "Giles!!! Giles!!! GILES!!!"

Buffy's desperate calls for Giles woke most of the people in the house up but Giles had yet to answer the door. Buffy tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Harry what is going on?" Sirius questioned.

"We had a dream about Giles and Voldemort," Harry turned to Buffy, "Can't you just break it down?"

Buffy motioned for everybody to move out of her way and she did a powerful roundhouse kick to the door; the door busted apart into little pieces. She ran in frantically looking for him.

"Where is he?" Buffy searched through out the room looking in every possible spot he could be, "He isn't here, we have to search the rest of the house," Buffy hysterically cried.

Buffy frantically searched the whole house with the help of the other occupants of the house and couldn't find Giles anywhere. While most searched the house for Giles, Hermione sent an owl to Dumbledore.

"Damn it," Buffy roared, "He has him! He has Giles."

"It's okay Buffy," Willow tried to soothe her best friend; "We'll get Giles back."

"No it's not going to be alright," Buffy whispered, "He already killed my mother, he can't, no he won't kill Giles too; I won't allow it."

"We'll figure it out Buffy," Xander tried to comfort.

"You're right it will be okay," Buffy's face changed into a determined look as she marched to her room leaving a confused group behind.

"What is she doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I don't think it is going to be good," Xander stated as he stared at the spot Buffy disappeared from seconds ago.

Buffy was back in a few minutes; she had already changed into a tight pair of black leather pants, a tight fitting sparkly blue tank top, a black leather duster and a pair of black leather high heeled boots. She had a few stakes stashed in various places around her body, a dagger on an arm holster and one in her boot. She had a dagger in the waist of her pants, a sword on her back in a holster and a crossbow also slung over her back. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her wand placed in it securely.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley was the first to notice Buffy's return.

"I'm going to get him back," Buffy stated calmly, "And they aren't going to surprise me this time."

"Buffy you cannot go rushing in half cocked," Xander cut in, "That will only get you killed with him," Xander cut himself off quickly at Buffy's sharp look, "I didn't mean that he is going to get killed."

"I'm not half cocked, I am fully cocked. I know exactly what I am going to do and nobody is going to stop me," Buffy stated firmly, "I'm going to get Giles back and kick dear ole papa's ass."

Nobody noticed Harry slip upstairs to change. He emerged into the kitchen dressed and ready to go save his fiancé's watcher.

"What do you think you are doing Harry?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm going with you," Harry's nonchalant reply came.

"No you're not," Buffy argued, "I'm not taking the chance of losing anybody else. I'm going, getting Giles back and then I'm going to destroy Voldemort."

"You promised me you wouldn't go after him on your own if at all possible. You promised me that we were going to take him down together and I'm not letting you go back on that promise. You cannot go after him and all his death eaters on your own and I'm not going to lose you," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Neither of you are going," Sirius informed the couple.

"I can't leave him there," Buffy sobbed, "You didn't see it, they were torturing…" Buffy sobbed louder. She paused for a minute and collected her self, she started again in a calm voice, "They are torturing him to get me and I'm not going to leave him there. He is my watcher…my mentor…he is my father in every meaning of the word that counts. I am not going to leave him there on account of me; I will not allow anymore deaths to happen because he wants me. Can't you guys understand that?"

"We do understand, dear girl, but we can't let you go alone," Dumbledore soothed as he stepped into the room, "Giles would never forgive us if we let something happen to you."

"I will never forgive myself if something happened to Giles. This is my calling, this is my duty, I go and save the day and this time is not going to be any different. I don't have time to argue this…Giles doesn't have time for us to argue this. So you better tell me a better plan then me going in there to kick some ass and you better tell me quick 'cause in about five minutes I am walking out that door and I am going to go get Giles," Buffy passionately declared.

"We are going to call the Order members and we will set up a rescue mission," Dumbledore soothed.

Buffy's shoulders sagged in defeat and reluctantly gave in, "Fine…but I want in on the rescue mission."

"I think it would be wiser if all the children stayed her with me," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No, they have demons and vampires on their side now and that is my specialty. I am going end of story, besides I'm in danger everyday of my life it's no biggie," Buffy argued.

"Buffy will come with us but the rest will stay here," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"I'm not going to let Buffy go out there by herself," Harry's indignant cry was heard.

"Neither are we, we go fight the baddies with Buffy all the time," Xander stood up in protest along with Willow, Oz and even Cordelia.

"Unfortunately, this isn't the same as it is in Sunnydale; you guys will be unable to protect yourself from the death eaters. There is no way you guys can come with us," Buffy shook her head.

"Fine," Xander dejectedly sat back down with the rest of the Scooby gang.

"I'm still coming with, I am not letting my fiancé go out there without me by her side," Harry stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

Buffy took Harry by the hand and led him to an empty room, "Harry I'm not going to do anything stupid, I won't go after Voldemort on my own but you have to stay here. They aren't going to let you come…you're too important to the outcome of this war that is brewing, but this is something I have to do, I have to save him…he would do it for me," Buffy pleaded with Harry to understand and to relent.

"You promise me you will be careful and have somebody with you at all times?" Harry hugged her to him tightly and kissed her forehead.

"She'll have me to watch her back," Sirius walked into the room, "We have to protect family after all."

"Somehow that isn't as comforting as you might think," Harry teased, "You are about as rational as she is," Harry gave Sirius a small smile.

"That means together we add up to one perfectly rational person," Sirius teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"From my dream it appears that they are still at Malfoy Manor," Buffy stated, "I guess that makes sense daddy dearest wants to make sure I know where to go."

"What is the plan?" Moody inquired.

"I was thinking that I would show up, appearing to be alone, then once I am in the house you guys will break up into smaller groups and enter in a few places so you can hit them from all sides. We have to make sure they lead me to Giles first though," Buffy stated.

"There is no way we are letting you go anywhere by yourself," Mrs. Weasley looked horrified at the mere mention of it.

"It would set up for a surprise attack," Buffy argued back.

"I must agree with Miss Summers," Snape interjected.

"Professor I think it would be best if you stayed behind," Buffy said worriedly, "Voldemort is going to be gunning for you since you helped me escape last time."

"I certainly will not," Snape looked affronted at the thought.

"I think Buffy is right," Dumbledore agreed, "He would most likely go after you the most ruthlessly for your betrayal."

Snape huffed and scowled at the two.

"We will need the lay out of the Manor and that is where you will be most helpful Severus. You could give us different entry points and the most likely places they would keep Rupert," Dumbledore tried to comfort his colleague.

"I can't let you go in by yourself Buffy I promised Harry I would be by your side the whole time," Sirius interjected.

"If I show up with anybody they are sure to realize there are more. We can't risk it and it's not like he is going to kill me, he wants me alive remember?" Buffy tried to reason with the group, "Plus I won't be alone for long you guys will be right behind me."

"I believe that it might be the best option at this point," Shacklebolt offered his opinion, "It is sure to distract You-Know-Who and the death esters."

"Good, it's a plan," Buffy stood up quickly, "I have plenty of weapons if anybody wants to load up on anything besides wands."

Shacklebolt, Remus and Sirius were the only ones to take Buffy up on her offer. They loaded themselves up with a stakes, swords and axes. Remus even took a crossbow. Besides weapons and wands each member of the group were given a port key so they could port key out in case of an emergency and or they retrieved Giles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, watch out for her, she doesn't have the magical knowledge to go up against Voldemort and his minions," Harry begged Sirius.

"I will protect her with everything I have," Sirius tried to comfort his godson; "I know how much she means to you. She means a lot to me too. She has this aura about her that makes you want to protect her, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does," Harry let a small smile form on his lips, "She even has Draco and Snape looking out for her. It's a miracle to have one of them doing something like that but both of them is unthinkable."

Sirius and Harry laughed at that as they both lapsed into silence thinking about the petite blonde.

"I hope you guys get Giles back in one piece, I think she will break beyond repair if she loses anybody else right now. I don't even think I could help her if he were to die tonight," Harry whispered in despair.

"That lass is a tough one," Moody appeared out of nowhere, "I think she can take a lot more then you give her credit for. She has a fighting spirit about her. She can handle anything that bastard throws at her and then some. She is too strong and stubborn to let somebody like him break her."

"I know she is capable of enduring enormous amounts of pain and torture he might cause her but I don't think she can handle anybody else she cares about dying," Harry paused, "She thinks it is her fault."

"We will make sure Giles makes it out of this more or less in tact," Sirius's determination eased some of Harry's tension. With that statement the three men gathered with the rest of the group.

"Watch your back," Oz's monotone voice was heard.

"I will Oz," Buffy smiled at her friend.

"Yea Buff, you better come back to us in one piece," Xander threw his arm around her shoulders.

"And kick some ass," Willow jumped in excitedly.

"Don't break a nail," Cordelia piped up.

"I'll be fine you guys," Buffy tried to comfort her friends; "It will be a piece of cake."

Harry walked up to Buffy and swept her up in his arms. He gave her a passionate kiss that earned a few cat whistles from the twins and Sirius.

"Remember your promise to me," He leaned his forehead against hers, "Come back to me."

"I will. I love you," Buffy whispered as she gave him another kiss.

"Love you too," Harry smiled down at her.

The rescue team then gathered around the port key and disappeared.

"Do you think Giles will be okay?" Willow asked quietly.

"Of course, they all will, they have the Buffster on their side," Xander piped up, "She can get anything done when she puts her mind to it."

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Harry whispered.

"Don't worry Harry, she seems to always figure out how to get out of sticky situations while saving everybody," Willow tried to comfort.

"I think you children should go get some rest," Molly stated, "It will probably be awhile until they return."

"I'm not going to sleep while she could be in trouble," Harry stubbornly sat down in the living room in a comfy chair.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I'm with Harry," He sat down next to Harry, "You want to play a game of Wizard's chess, mate?"

Harry looked up at Ron and slowly nodded. The rest of the teens all gathered in the living room to pass the time as they waited anxiously for their friend to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and the group arrived a little ways from the manor. Buffy failed to stay on her feet yet again.

"I hate your transportation; I'll never get use to it," Buffy wiped herself off quickly, "Okay I'll go first and once they take me in come after me a few minutes later." She waited for confirmation from the rest then she took off.

As she approached the door to the manor multiple death eaters and vampires popped up all around her.

"What? A welcome party just for me?" Buffy quipped.

A few vampires started circling her waiting for an opening to take her down for their master. One lunged at Buffy's legs which she easily jumped over.

"Is that really all you've got?" Buffy taunted the vampires.

The vampire on the ground quickly got up and threw a punch at Buffy's head. She quickly grabbed his arm and used his momentum to throw him into one of his companions that was starting to charge her, knocking them both down. One of the wizards shot a binding spell at her which she dodged, letting it fly over her head hitting one of the vampires behind her. He fell to the ground from the curse that caused his body to stiffen completely.

"I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Buffy shot a stupefy spell at one of the wizards knocking him out cold, "You guys aren't going to take me by force this time boys. You should bring Voldy out right now so I can have a little chat with the evil son of a bitch."

"How dare you speak about him so disrespectfully," A female voice shrieked. That same one then threw a cruciatus curse at Buffy. Buffy couldn't dodge it completely and fell to her knees in pain, but she quickly forced herself back to her feet. She gritted her teeth and dusted a vampire that was sneaking up behind her.

"Take the curse off of her now Bellatrix," Voldemort's voiced boomed behind the group.

"She was saying awful things about you My Lord," Bellatrix tried to argue.

"I said take the curse off of her NOW!!!" Voldemort roared.

Bellatrix followed orders and then bowed to Voldemort. Buffy sighed in relief the second the curse was lifted. She swayed a little bit but quickly backed handed another vampire that was sneaking up on her.

"I want Giles back now," Buffy ordered.

"I will be happy to release him if you would like to trade places with the pitiful muggle," He hissed.

"I've fallen for that one before," Buffy did a roundhouse kick to another vampire she was fighting, "You didn't follow through with your promise."

"Smart girl," He seemed to beam with pride.

"What can I say," Buffy did a backwards flip snagging one vampire in the chin with her heel, "I'm not as blonde as I act."

"I will leave all your family and friends alone if you stand by me," Voldemort coolly informed his daughter.

"Never gonna happen," Buffy staked another vampire causing him to burst into dust, leaving only three more.

"Why must you be so difficult Isabella?" He roared in frustration, "I am your father, does that mean anything to you?"

"The only thing it means to me is that I have to work hard to make sure you are destroyed before you can cause any more pain. It means that it is my responsibility, more so then any other time before, to take you down," Buffy ducked under a sloppy punch from one of the vampires and quickly jabbed him with her stake causing him to explode in to dust particles.

"Crucio," Hissed Voldemort.

Buffy fell to her knees once more. She fought not to scream out in pain this time. Her limbs were weakening from the power behind Voldemort's curse and since this was the second curse her poor body had to withstand in such a short time it was really wearing her down. She still was able to push herself up onto shaky legs and force them to become steady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing? We need to go help her?" Sirius whispered harshly.

"Come down Sirius, she will be alright. If she can't handle it she will let us know," Dumbledore tried to calm the anxious man down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy continued to fight the vampires still under the cruciatus curse. She did a powerful jump kick to one of the remaining two vampires' chest but she was so weak that she fell to the ground along with the vampire. She slowly made it back to her feet. She dusted the vampire quickly and then collapsed to the ground from the curse.

"Have you had enough my darling daughter?" Voldemort walked closer to Buffy, "Will you stand beside me?"

Buffy gritted her teeth and flipped to her stomach slowly pushing herself up with her arms. Voldemort crouched down in front of her as she pushed herself on all four. She looked him in the eyes with firer in her eyes.

"You can torture me all you want but I will never…" Buffy paused in pain, "Stand by your side."

Voldemort released Buffy from the curse and stood in frustration, "I must say I am impressed with you, Isabella, you stick to your beliefs and you don't back down but why must you fight me?"

"I guess I'm just ornery that way," Buffy panted trying to regain her strength.

"Capture her," Voldemort roared.

Buffy finished standing and dusted the last vampire that was trying to capture her for Voldemort. She ducked under a curse thrown at her and shot a stupefy curse back at the death eater, knocking him out. The numbers were against her but she fought valiantly. She knocked out four more death eaters and broke two more death eaters' legs before she was finally hit with a petrifying curse.

Voldemort levitated Buffy into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does everybody know which entry point they are going to use?" Dumbledore questioned. Everybody nodded their heads in confirmation, "Good let's go."

The groups separated into their individual teams and located their entry points. All of the groups quickly and silently entered the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was exhausted from all the spells she had to fight off but she tapped into her remaining strength and slowly broke the petrifying curse. Once she shook off the remainders of the curse she quickly did a backwards flip out of the levitation spell landing safely on her feet in a crouch.

"I want Giles NOW!!!" Buffy demanded as a burst of power came from her knocking all the surrounding villains down to the ground.

Voldemort slowly pulled himself back to his feet, "It seems like your power is increasing sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," Buffy gritted out between her teeth, "Now where is Giles."

"Follow me," Voldemort ordered.

Buffy stiffly followed Voldemort; she was surrounded by all of his minions. Buffy was on her guard waiting for a strike to come from any direction. She hoped that the Order was near by to follow in the shadows; otherwise she was on her own to get Giles out of harms way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did she break the spell?" Sirius whispered to Dumbledore in amazement.

"She is very powerful and has an inner strength that would astonish anybody," Dumbledore whispered back with a twinkle in his eyes.

The three different groups followed quietly hoping that their surprise arrival wouldn't be ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here is your precious watcher," Voldemort hissed in disgust at the relationship his daughter had with a muggle, "I will let him leave if you stay in his place."

"Neither of them are going to stay Tom," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room, "They both are coming with us."

All of a sudden spells started to fly everywhere you looked. Bright colorful streams of powerful curses and spells shot pass various heads and body parts. Buffy quickly made her way over to Giles and activated the port key placing it in Giles' hand. He looked up dazed to see Buffy disappear along with the other scenery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles reappeared in number twelve Grimmauld Place in front of ten anxious teens and one surprised Molly Weasley.

"Giles!!!" Willow cried as she rushed over to the tortured form of Rupert Giles, "Are you okay?"

"I am as fine as can be expected," Giles moaned, "Where's Buffy?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Xander joined the conversation.

"Last I saw was when she thrust the hairbrush into my hand and everything disappeared," Giles murmured in pain, "She looked pretty exhausted and beaten up."

"What was happening? Do you remember?" Harry asked worriedly.

"There were curses being cast everywhere," Giles mumbled.

"Okay children move let me look at Mister Giles," Molly ordered.

Molly quickly patched Giles up as much as she could and then ordered Fred and George to take him up to his room to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore and Voldemort were locked in a vicious duel without a clear winner as of yet. Alastor Moody had already knocked two death eaters unconscious and was now dueling with his third. Remus was fighting back to back with Shacklebolt fairing pretty well against the death eaters they were up against.

Buffy was fighting three new vampires. She quickly dusted one of them but was sent back flying from a powerful kick to her chest, she was sure a few ribs were broken in the process. Jumping to her feet she backhanded a vampire coming after her sending him flying a few feet. Spinning around she dusted a second one with a quick jab to the chest. The third one was back in the fight and Buffy was starting to tire from all the strain her body had recently gone through. The fight lasted longer then it should have with the vampire gaining the upper hand. He had her arm pinned behind her back possibly breaking it or at least dislocating it. She head butted him causing him to loosen his grip on her arm making it easy for her to spin away from him. Making sure to cradle her hurt arm close to her, she then did a roundhouse kick to his face causing his neck to turn to the side with extreme force. Right when she was about to dust him she was caught by another cruciatus curse, which she was completely unprepared for. She couldn't hold back her cry of agony this time. Buffy fell to her knees trying to overcome the pain and get back to her feet. Tears started to flow down her cheeks unbidden. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone and she could think clearly again. Buffy stayed on the ground for a few more minutes trying to regain her bearings. She looked around and saw that Sirius had saved her from Bellatrix and now he was in a grueling duel with the evil vixen. Buffy quickly dispatched of her last vampire and went to help Sirius.

As Buffy approached the dueling duo she heard two dreaded words leave Bellatrix mouth, "Avada Kadvra."

Buffy put on an extra burst of speed she didn't know she still had at the moment and pushed Sirius out of the way taking the spell full force to the chest. The occupants of the room sudden stopped as they all realized what happened.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Voldemort and Sirius cried out in unison.

Bellatrix froze when she realized what she did. She killed Voldemort's daughter, she fell to her knees in horror of her actions.

Sirius was the closest to her and he quickly felt for a pulse. He looked up in Dumbledore's direction in shocked relief.

"She's alive," Sirius whispered.

Voldemort was rushing to his daughter when all of a sudden Dumbledore cried out, "Everybody go NOW!!!"

In a flash the order members disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius arrived first crouching and with an unconscious Buffy cradled in his arms. Harry was the first to notice him. He had terror written all over his face as he rushed to the two new arrivals.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Bellatrix sent a killing curse at me. Buffy…" Sirius stated shakily paused for a moment to regain his composure, "She pushed me out of the way and took the curse for me. I don't know how she did it but she is still alive. It's amazing after everything else she endured tonight."

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order arrived then. Dumbledore moved towards Buffy causing everybody besides Sirius and Harry to move back.

"How is she doing?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Her pulse is faint but steady," Sirius answered, "But she hasn't woken up yet."

"Where is Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She is with Mister Giles," Ron answered.

"Go get her," Dumbledore order and Ron quickly followed directions.

The three men laid Buffy on the couch and Willow appeared with a cool wash cloth for Buffy's head. Mrs. Weasley appeared in the living room.

"What is it? I am trying to take care of Rupert…" Her words trailed off at the sight of Buffy. She quickly rushed to the blonde's side.

"What happened to her?" Molly demanded as she fluttered around her.

"She was hit with at least three cruciatus curses, one of them by Voldemort himself, a petrifying curse and then she fought at least seven vampires, I think a few of her ribs are broken and she seemed to be favoring her arm so it might be broken or hurt in some way also. Finally she was hit with the killing curse," Sirius answered.

"What? How is she…" Molly's thought trailed off as she continued to fuss over the unconscious girl.

"We have no idea but thank Merlin she is," Sirius answered her unasked question.

"Let's get her to her bed," Molly ordered.

Harry scooped his fiancé into his arms bridal style and swiftly carried her upstairs.

"Why don't you put her in my room Harry? There are no other roommates in there it will probably have more room to care for her properly," Sirius offered.

Harry's only reply was to rush to Sirius door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Molly had made sure Buffy was as comfortable as possible and taken care of to the best of her ability she left the room. Harry and Sirius refused to leave the room and both of them sat in comfortable chairs awaiting the girl's awakening.

Hours passed and both men had fallen asleep. Buffy started to toss and turn in bed all of a sudden screaming.

"Sirius look out!!!" She cried in her sleep.

Harry jumped to her side, "Buffy, Sirius is okay. You saved him."

Buffy's screams quieted to whimpers. Harry brushed the hair off of her forehead realizing she was burning up.

"How is she doing mate?" Sirius quietly questioned.

"She's burning up," Harry murmured.

Sirius conjured a bowl of cold water and a cloth to put on her forehead.

"She seems to be plagued with nightmares," Harry observed as she kept tossing and turning whimpering and it appeared tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"MOM!!! GILES!!! SIRIUS!!!" Buffy cried out the names in terror, "No stop leave them alone. Please stop no not Harry. No never! I will never join you."

"Buffy, love, wake up please. You are having a nightmare," Harry pleaded with his injured fiancé.

Buffy's eyes flew up and her eyes looked around wildly, until they landed on Harry. She quickly threw her good arm around his neck and hugged him tight as she sobbed into his shoulder wincing in pain at the same time.

"Where's Sirius? Where's Giles? Are they okay?" Buffy managed to ask her questions through her sobs.

"I'm right here Buffy, you saved me," Sirius soothingly comforted her.

"Giles is in his room resting. He is a little worse from wear but he is alive and for the most part unscathed," Harry answered.

"Did anybody else get hurt?" Buffy slowly fell back to the bed.

"No, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major," Sirius answered.

"Good," Buffy then promptly allowed the waiting blackness of unconsciousness claim her once again.

TBC…..


End file.
